Don't Ever Let Me Go Again
by PixelButterfly
Summary: Book 1 of the "Don't Ever Let Me Go Again" series. The entire Wang family is reborn into modern day life. With the twists and turns of modern life, additions are added to the family and Wang So realizes dating Hae Soo is harder than expected. The family is still going to shit, but like, no one tries to murder each other.
1. A Beginning

**So, I thought to myself: "What if everyone was sort of reborn into our world? What would happen then?" and then I sort of decided to freehand an entire story, so here's the product of me not studying for Finals. Cheers. xoxo**

* * *

If the tension in the boardroom was felt by its occupants, none betrayed it. Nine members of the Wang family sat at the conference table, a horde of lawyers present and ready. None touched the glasses of water with white paper tops in front of them and none even glanced at the traditional yakgwa and yugwa cookies set forth on wooden trays.

At the head of the long table sat the Chairman and patriarch of the Jong Group, Wang Taejo, his gray hair and beard making him stand out in the room of clean shaven, younger men. To his right was his eldest son and the CEO, Wang Mu, forty years old and trained by the Chairman himself to take over the group since birth. To the Chairman's left sat Mu's direct competition, his half-brother, Wang Yo, thirty-six years old and CFO.

Beside Yo sat his youngest brother, Wang Jung, a twenty-three year old athlete with a secret penchant for taking part in illegal street fights. The troublemaker and baby of the family, he was the direct brother of Yo and had been spoiled near suffocation by their mother.

After Jung was Yo's closest confidant and half-brother, Wang Won. Twenty-nine year old Won was the product of an affair the CEO had, but he was still considered a member of the family.

To Mu's right sat his half-brother, Wang Wook. Wook was older than Won by five years but had no interest in being beside Yo. He had made his own fortune by working throughout the company until he reached the level of President and also by marrying into a well connected family.

To Wook's right sat his full brother, Wang Eun. The twenty-six year old was a K-Pop star and was only at the meeting because their father had called all of his sons from wherever they were to gather. Beside Eun sat Baek Ah, another product of a mistress, and another artistically inclined family member. He was twenty-four and sat in his chair, idly tapping a rhythm onto the table. His career of "artistically defining himself" via books, poetry, music, and modelling had led to a tidy profit on Baek Ah's part.

And at the very end of the table, meters away from their father, sat Wang So, Yo's younger brother and Jung's other older brother. Dressed in a black suit, he sat in his chair and kept his eyes trained on their father. So was only two months older than Wook and had worked his way to being an executive board member… but only their father and oldest brother knew that.

The Chairman placed his hands on the table, the sound of his wedding ring clacking against the wood echoing throughout the silent conference room. "I've called you all here today because the company will begin going through a period of change," the patriarch addressed his sons, both legitimate and illegitimate. "And because I want to prepare you all to deal with questions and press regarding this change."

The men in the room listened closely as their father explained how their lawyers would have to go wherever they went for the first few days of the process. "When I give my position of Mu, he will be scrutinized and torn at. It is up to you," he gazed at a few specific sons, "to make sure his name is upheld and not slandered.

The lawyers could be heard writing down the Chairman's words, taking notes.

"Now, I know most of you are able to handle legal questions and press, but my youngest sons," he turned toward Won, Eun, Baek Ah, and Jung, "you four must be careful. Your ties to the company itself may be weak, but you are all parts of the Jong Group and the Wang household. Therefore, you will be subject to questions that you may not be prepared to answer. Eun, I know you just completed touring in China and Baek Ah, your newest book of poems came out. Jung, your preparation for the Olympics will put you in the spotlight as well. Be well aware that your actions will also be heavily scrutinized by the media and other companies.

"I want all of you to stay in Seoul until this matter is completely sorted. I know Baek Ah and Eun are both not doing anything and Jung, there are plenty of gyms here for you to practice at. This may take weeks or it may take months. Depending on how long, I expect all of you to comply and to be ready to handle anything that may arise."

The sons all nodded at their father's words. This would be the first time in years the entire family was all in one city.

* * *

So thumbed his chin as he drove home from the meeting, his Ferrari making slow progress through the mass of Seoul traffic. Horns blazed and taxi drivers swore as the sluggish traffic put everyone on edge. So merely sat in the quiet of his car, peering out the tinted windows at the bustling city. It had been months since he had visited Seoul and each time, something seemed to be different.

He pressed his hand against his mouth as a taxi driver motioned for him to lower his window. So ignored the man in favor of thinking about the dreams he had been subject to for the past year. After wrecking his other sport car, he had fallen into a coma for a month and after that, dreams of his family in traditional dress and King Gwangjong of Goryeo plagued him every night. And there was a girl- whatever her name was. She was always in his dreams, staring at him with such sad eyes that he almost always woke up shaking and in tears. Who was she? Why did she have such an effect on him?

"Shut up," So snapped, looking at the passenger seat where Eun sat, peering at his phone. The younger man looked up, his blonde bangs falling over his wide eyes. If there was ever a different pair than the one sitting in the Ferrari, So did not know.

While So wore a black suit and tie, Eun wore a graphic t-shirt with torn skinny jeans and a flannel shirt tied at his waist. So wore his dark hair short and tousled to the left while Eun had dyed blonde and pink hair that touched his eyes.

"I didn't say anything," Eun said, staring at his older brother.

"You don't think I can't see you tweeting that we're stuck in traffic?" scoffed So. "I can feel your fangirls combing through the streets, looking for you. The last thing I need is to hear people scream your name and ask for your autograph."

Sticking his tongue out, Eun made a face at his older brother. "You're just jealous I'm famous," he said.

So shot a glare at his brother and watched his tongue slip back into his mouth. Eun sat back in defeat with a mumbled apology. "Where did you say Wook lives again?" So asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Eun pointed to a chrome building nestled between other chrome buildings. "That one! Is it true you'll be staying with Wook until Father's business matters are resolved?" he asked. "Why not any of the other brothers?"

Sighing, So switched lanes and clicked his tongue. "Yo has a small child and our mother visits much too often for my comfort. Won lives with two roommates and I don't enjoy the company of strangers. Mu has his family and other priorities and Jung lives with our mother. Baek Ah lives in a one-room and your house is surrounded by fans. So it's only logical that I choose to stay with Wook.

"He lives close by, has the space, and most importantly..." So stared at his younger brother who had already begun typing into his phone. The tweet read: ' _My brother says he won't stay with me because he's afraid of my darling fans! Gasp!_ '

"Most importantly," he snatched the phone form Eun's hand before deleting the tweet and glancing down at his brother's phone, "it's quiet." He tossed the phone back to Eun.

Eun pouted as traffic began to move. So pulled into the front of the apartment complex and lowered his window as the security guards at the locked gate asked which house he was going to. After replying, the gate was opened and the Ferrari purred through.

So parked in the below ground parking lot, stepping out of his car with a groan and popping his neck. Removing his suitcase from the trunk of the car, he looked at Eun who carried a sparkly backpack. "Don't tell me-"

"I'm staying here too!" Eun exclaimed. "I decided way before you did to stay with Wook because I'm don't want my fans to interrupt all this family stuff I'm gonna get done. Plus," he motioned toward the massive complex they walked through, "Wook's house is closer to the main offices and has the most space! His house has seven bedrooms! Mine only has three!"

"You're a multimillionaire," So sent his brother an exasperated look. "Buy a bigger house if you like Wook's so much."

They stepped into the atrium of Wook's building and were greeted by a concierge who asked where they were headed before making a call to Wook's apartment and speaking to one of the maids. After confirming that the Wang household would be receiving guests, the concierge led the two men to an elevator, pressing the top floor for them and bowing before stepping out.

Wook's house was by far the more luxurious of the brothers'. His massive penthouse had been purchased with the intention of hosting important guests, family members, and friends. It had been a modern, chic apartment before Wook had hired a construction company to completely tear out the insides and replace it with a rustic, old-fashioned, Korean style. A full time staff worked around the apartment, cleaning and making sure the household ran properly. There was a screen golf range, a private pool, and a mini sauna all strapped onto the top two floors of the building he lived in.

The elevator stopped on the top floor and So allowed Eun to do the honors of ringing the doorbell. The front door was opened by their brother and the two men stepped into Wook's house, removing their shoes.

"How did you get here so quickly?" So asked Wook as his Irish twin greeted him. Wook was the same height as So, and he had already changed from his suit to a t-shirt and sweatpants. "It took us an hour."

Chuckling, Wook shrugged his shoulders. "I walked," he said, watching So and Eun hand their bags to the accepting maid.

So resisted the urge to stare at Wook. In his dreams, it was always Wook that had somehow caused harm to the family or to himself and… her. Whatever her name was. The sad girl with bright eyes.

The house was decorated in the traditional Korean sense. With pine wood and paper finishes, the luxurious penthouse exuded warmth and felt like home from the first step inside. So looked around at the ancient artwork that hung from the walls and at the ceiling decorations that made the house look as if it were an ancient Korean villa. "Where is your wife?" he asked, noticing the general emptiness of the house.

"Resting," Wook said, his lips tightening. "The doctor was here." _She died in my dream_ , So thought absently. _She died and you remarried and had children._

"Oh, are they here?" came a soft voice. From the master bedroom, a young woman stepped out, the white sleeves of her shirt peeking from beneath a light blue dress. Barefooted, she walked over to where Wook stood, a smile on her pale, fair features. She bowed as she stood beside Wook. "Myung Hee is sleeping."

So looked at the girl and then choked on his own words. It was her. From his dreams. She was standing right in front of him and So realized her eyes were as wide as his.

Coughing, he doubled over and felt her rush towards him as flashbacks from his dreams shot through his mind, but it was not her hands that touched him. Eun was pounding on his back before she could reach him as memories stabbed into his mind. The younger man guffawed as his older brother choked. "Excited much?" he joked.

When So recovered, he was offered a glass of water and Wook gave him a peculiar look. "Are you alright?" he asked. So only nodded, unable to take his eyes off of the girl. She stared at him with those same, wide eyes that had gazed at him in his dreams.

"My… person," she whispered. Wook sent a confused look to his in-law, but shook his head as he continued to introduce the family to each other.

"Eun, So, this is my wife's cousin, Hae Soo. She's here to take care of Myung Hee," Wook introduced them. "Soo, these are my brothers: So and Eun. So is two months older than me and Eun is eight years younger."

Soo, So thought, his heart hammering in his chest. Each passing second was an agonizing wait and he gazed over Soo as she held her hands by her side. _Soo… my person, Soo. My lover, my only queen, mother of my…_

"It's nice to meet you," Soo bowed, her smile warm and cheerful, not sad and sickly like it had been in So's dream. "I'm so happy to finally meet Wook's family members."

Eun seemed to already get along with Soo. So noticed the two had a taste for the childish, enjoying games and promising to add each other as friends on some type of phone game. He watched as they spoke together, not hearing what they said, but drinking in every detail of Soo's existence. Her long brown hair; her cheerful smile; her graceful legs.

After introductions, Wook excused himself to go check on his wife. Tired, Eun complained about being in a cramped Ferrari with only So before excusing himself to go take a nap. As Eun was led away by a maid, he left So behind with Soo.

When no one was in sight, Soo looked up at So as he desperately lunged to take her into his arms and pull her against his chest in a tight hug, holding her close to his body. "Majesty," she whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. Sniffling, she reciprocated So's urgent hold and pressed her forehead against his chest, wetting his shirt with her tears. "I thought you weren't real- I thought- I thought it was all a dream."

"I've found you," So murmured, tears falling from his own eyes. Torrents of memories washed over agonizing years of solitude and months of nightmares, his pain drifting away in the embrace she held him in. "My Soo," he gasped, "My darling Soo."


	2. A Quiet Storm

**Was gonna post this on Christmas Day, but I was at a place with no wifi, so here we are on December 26th, 2016. Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everyone!**

* * *

That evening, the family gathered for dinner. In casual clothes with smiles on everyone's face, they looked like any normal family sharing a meal.

Wook sat at the head of the table with his wife, Myung Hee, on the right. Beside her was Eun. To Wook's left sat So and Soo. Comfortable around each other and in Wook's home, the family dug into the pot of kimchi stew at the center of the table- comfort food.

There were nine different side dishes and even plates of scallion pancakes and grilled meat. "I had the maids prepare something festive," Myung Hee, Wook's wife, said as she sat down with the aid of her husband. "I do hope So and Eun will like it."

Myung Hee was a soft spoken woman with a gentle smile and graceful features even in sickness. She had been born to the Hae family and raised as a princess. Her education had been centered around being a good housewife and since she was fifteen, she was constantly placed in classes, academies, and extracurriculars that Wook just so happened to be in. Their arranged marriage was one that was centered around controlled happenstance by their parents. When she was twenty-seven, she had been told that Wook would be her husband, but by then, they were too in love to care that their parents had arranged anything from the beginning.

Over good food, conversation flourished and Eun talked to Soo about his latest performances once he found out that she knew about his music. Wook smiled as Eun told an animated story about being on a TV show and having to eat an entire lemon for comedic relief while So told Myung Hee about his time in Busan and Ulsan, omitting details that entailed just what he did. Some things were better left unsaid at the dinner table.

"For a K-Pop star, you do eat a lot," So commented as Eun polished off his first bowl of rice and asked for seconds.

"It's because they starve you when you're in training, but I have a fast metabolism and my tour ended last month," Eun said, reaching for more meat. "Are there any more pancakes?"

So drank with the people at the table, accepting the plum wine that had been bottled by Myung Hee herself. Happy for the first time in years, he drank and laughed with his brothers, discreetly placing a hand beneath the table to grasp Soo's.

Their feet touched and So noticed that every so often, when she thought no one was looking, Soo would place a piece of meat or a scallion pancake onto his bowl of rice, as she had when they had lived together long ago.

"So," Wook said, "how will you be going to work tomorrow?"

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, So rubbed his chin. "I thought I would drive, but seeing the traffic today makes me rethink that. Shall we walk together?" he asked as Soo held his hand beneath the table. His already elated emotions soared higher into the clouds.

" _We_ could walk, but what about him?" Wook nudged his head in the direction of Eun who paused mid-story to look between his brothers.

"I'm famous," whined Eun. "You can't expect me to actually go to work now! I'll get bombarded by fans! I don't want to go!"

Scoffing, So took a sip of his wine and set the tiny glass down. "That's your fault, isn't it? Anyways, until this whole abdication process is figured out, you will have to go to work. No, don't give me that look," So snapped as Eun jutted his bottom lip out and made his eyes round.

Wook agreed with So with a nod of his head. "You'll wake up at seven tomorrow and we'll be out the door by eight fifteen," he said. "Oh, and you will wear something less auspicious."

* * *

After dinner, fruits were brought for dessert as the family moved to the sitting room to enjoy tea and watch the evening news. A tray of sliced pears, oranges, grapes, and apples was set onto the middle table where the family could enjoy them as they pleased.

A slightly miffed So resisted the urge to push Eun off of the loveseat when the blonde took the spot meant for Soo. He watched as Soo sat beside her cousin, holding onto her arm and talking about the places they could go for walks and what foods they could try together. It seemed Wook had allowed his wife and her cousin full freedom to travel and access to his funds in order to keep Myung Hee happy and well.

They watched the news together, listening about details about their father's abdication and what that meant for the Jong group and for the general public. An entire panel was devoted to discussing if either the CEO, Mu, or the CFO, Yo, were better suited to being the next Chairman.

So felt his once stressed and angry demeanor lessen as he spent time with his family and beloved. It was as if they were any normal family, sitting together after having dinner, eating fruit and watching the news, and So enjoyed that.

"I see they didn't forget to mention the entire family is in town," Wook stated as a panelist began listing the other sons of Taejo that had been seen around Seoul and could receive the position of Chairman besides the top two contenders. _So, Wook, Won, Eun, Baek Ah, Jung_. "Eun, they'll be hunting for you. You, Baek Ah, and Jung are all public faces. Reporters know exactly what you look like."

So smiled when he saw Eun's mouth drop open in surprise. "B-But I'm not even a part of the company! I don't-"

"Your last name is Wang and you're a stage performer. That is reason enough for reporters to flock to you," said So. "And don't think you can weasel your way out of going to work with us. One of the best ways to ensure a good transition is to get on the public's good side. We'll be followed the entire way to work, but it'll make us look a bit more normal to walk instead of taking my Ferrari."

When the hour long segment of news ended with sports, everyone smiled as Jung's name was announced as a hopeful for another Olympic gold in Taekwondo. "Jung will have to stop fighting in the streets," Wook clicked his tongue with a shake of his head. "Everyone but his mother seems to know about his favorite pastime."

"Who's going to be the one to stop him?" So scoffed. "After the last Olympics, Yo threatened Jung enough to keep him safe for a year, but after that, I'd be surprised if Jung didn't have bruises on his body."

Eun was the first to say he was going to his room, saying he would sleep early to wake early. After him, Myung Hee and Wook retired together. So watched as his brother escorted his wife into their bedroom before closing the door behind them.

Alone once more, So immediately moved to sit beside Soo, pulling her onto his lap and resting his head on her shoulder. "Majesty, what if someone sees?" Soo whispered with a muffled yelp. She placed a hand on So's chest as he closed his eyes against her shoulder.

So inhaled the rosy tones of Soo's perfume, his nose dragging up the nape of her neck. "I'm not a king anymore," he murmured. "I think you can call me So now. And so what if my brothers see? I've waited a thousand years to hold you once more."

He looked at Soo as she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. Everything about her looked exactly the same as it had in Goryeo except she was less tortured, less sick, and less melancholic. Her eyes shined the way they had when he had first met her, joyful and proud. They had defeated the odds and their fates had aligned once more. This time, So was never letting her go.

Soo looked around with a cautious glance before softly kissing So, her lips glancing off of his before going back for more, each kiss increasing in urgency and need. They had waited for so long.

Cupping So's cheeks, Soo opened her lips as his tongue met hers, a hot passion enveloping them. They kissed until they could not breathe and when Soo pulled away, So returned to resting his head against her shoulder.

"Mmm, I'll have to break up with my boyfriend." Soo's voice was so lovely, he almost did not hear what she said. He sat up with a raised eyebrow.

"Boyfriend?" he repeated, surprised. "You have a... " So stared at her with an unreadable expression. "It's not anyone in the family, is it?" he asked, hoping Jung had not taken her from him again. He did not know if he had the will to fight his brother again.

Shaking her head, Soo replied that it was not. Before she could speak further, footsteps sounded in the hallway and Soo gasped, slipping off of So's lap. She stood and cleared her throat, "Goodnight, Mr. Wang," she bowed to So as Wook stepped out of his bedroom.

"You two still aren't sleeping?" he yawned, moving into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water. So watched as his brother gulped down a cup of cold tea. Soo had already retreated to her room when Wook sighed and stretched his arms. "Sleep, So," Wook muttered. "We have work tomorrow."

As Wook returned to his bedroom, So also stood and looked around at the quiet house. Chuckling, he peered at the light that peeked out of the crevice of Soo's door.

Walking into his room, So wondered if it would look strange if he did not sleep in his bed. The room was larger than So's single bedroom apartment in Ulsan and was equipped like a hotel. It had a queen sized bed, a desk, stationery, and a closet. There was no adjoining bathroom, but So knew where the closest one was. He felt lonely in such a large room when Soo was just down the hallway.

Opening his suitcase, So removed his pajamas and changed into them and going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up before sitting on his bed, feeling the memory foam dip against his weight. He pursed his lips and thought about how he had promised to find Soo in whatever world she had come from. He wanted her. He wanted to be beside her and to feel her. To hear her voice and touch her. He wanted her.

Making up his mind, he began ruffling the sheets on the bed, pulling at the covers and making it look as if he had slept there.

Then, he grabbed his phone before turning the lights off and stealthily walking through the hallway and past Eun's room so he could reach Soo's.

Quietly, he opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind him.

Unlike his room- which was for guests- Soo's room was a permanent residence. Her bed had yellow and white sheets with more than two pillows. Not only did Soo have a better desk, she also had a vanity and personal bathroom. Her closet held all of her clothes and Soo herself laid in bed, a book in her hands.

She wore a white nightgown with loose sleeves and her hair fell loose down her back as she sat up with the widest smile. Silently, she set her book down and pulled the covers aside to let So into bed.

So set his phone down onto the bedside table, moving beneath the blankets to where Soo sat. Kneeling on the mattress, and without word, he kissed her soundly and pulled the blankets over his body, resting his weight on his elbow, his other hand moving up Soo's thigh, lifting the nightgown and touching her milky skin and soft flesh.

Soo's arms went around So and she pulled him closer as he used one hand to unbutton his nightshirt and remove it, tossing it onto the floor. "I've waited so long," he growled, in between desperate kisses. Sucking on Soo's bottom lip, he gently bit down before kissing her again.

"So have I," Soo gasped as So pulled her nightgown over her head and tossed it backwards, not caring where it landed. She shivered as So's hands roamed her body, resting on her hips.

"Cold?" So's dark eyes glinted with anticipation as Soo shook her head.

"Just excited," she replied hoarsely, her lips red and swollen.

They undressed each other, hands and mouths caressing and worshiping bare skin until both were gasping for breath. Then, Soo frowned and looked at her bedside table. "Do you have protection?" she asked suddenly, her hand meeting So's shoulder, effectively stopping him.

So emerged from beneath the blankets and blanked as he stared at Soo. Her hair was splayed about her in a halo of dark locks and there were two red splotches on her torso from where So had marked her; one on her left shoulder and the other above her right breast. "No." He mentally kicked himself for not carrying or even buying condoms.

"Well neither do I," Soo said, her hand tracing the muscles that showed through So's skin.

With an elongated groan, he moved off of his naked lover and pressed his face into the pillows, mumbling obscenities at himself into the cushion. He could hear Soo giggling beside him as he swore up and down. "I could, um… use my mouth," she offered apprehensively, reaching to touch So's shoulder blade. The taut lines on his back grew tense and then relaxed.

He grew quiet before replying. "No, it's alright," came So's muffled voice. He wanted to come with her- not on her.

"I guess you'll want to go back," Soo sighed, suddenly uneasy. _Would he leave me because I didn't want to have unprotected sex?_ she thought, worried.

Turning his head, So wrinkled his nose at Soo and gave a harrumph. "And what makes you think that?" he asked. He shifted his body to face Soo. "I love you more than your body. If I can't have your body, then I'll have you." Moving to pull Soo close to him, So wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, his chin pressing into her hair. "I've waited for so long," he shrugged. "I can wait another day."

Switching the bedside lamp off, So kissed Soo's forehead and changed the subject to get his mind off of Soo's bare body pressed flush against his. "What've you been doing in this life?"

"Makeup," Soo replied. "I used to work at a makeup store until my cousin asked me to move here to help her. I came here to care for her a month ago. After I arrived here, I began to have all these crazy dreams about you, and I'd wake up crying without knowing why. Then, I saw you today and… it all came back."

So hummed as he felt Soo tracing her fingertips up his arm. "I was the same," he replied. "Dreaming but not seeing and not believing. I didn't know who you were until I saw you today and then my memories just flooded back."

"How old are you in this life?" Soo's chest pressed against So's and he felt her drape a leg over him. "We were four years apart in our past lives, but I think there's a wider gap this time." She pressed her soft lips to So's chin, tracing the lines of age around his eyes with feathery touches. "You look older."

"I'm thirty-four," he said, frowning when Soo muffled a giggle. "What? Don't tell me you're seventeen."

"Twenty-three," corrected Soo. "I'm in love with someone eleven years my senior, but I can't find myself caring. Maybe it's because you're so rich," she joked.

This time, So laughed. "And I'm only in love with you because of your looks," he rebutted, running his knuckles down her spine. "Ah, I know Wook will be furious if he finds out about us."

"He is very in love with his wife, but yes, I think he will lose trust in you, a thirty-four year old man, when he finds out you're with me," she sighed, pushing hair away from So's face to reveal his beautiful eyes. She leaned forward to trace the place where his scars had once been. "I'd visited many times after my cousin got married, and in this life, I think Wook sees me as nothing more than family. I don't have parents here either."

"I'm sorry," So murmured, his eyes locking with Soo's. She shook her head.

"It's fine, but I do think we should keep quiet about our relationship… just for a little while, so we can pretend to have gotten to know each other.

So nodded at Soo's wisdom as he kissed her forehead once more. "Anything for you," he said. "But know that I'm never letting you sleep alone again."

He could feel Soo's shoulders shake as she chuckled. "I didn't expect any less from you, my King."

* * *

At five in the morning, So's phone buzzed, alerting him to get back to his room before the house woke up. Groggily waking up, So sighed and looked over at Soo as she slept, her front to him. Her hair was a mess and her chest rose and fell as she breathed softly. So thought she was the most beautiful creature in the world.

Slipping from bed as quietly as he could, So found his pajamas on the ground and pulled them on, buttoning his shirt in the dark. He sat on the bed and gently brushed stray hairs away from Soo's forehead, not wanting to leave her. Reaching over the blankets, he tucked Soo in and pressed the tips of his fingers against his lips, brushing them over her smooth cheek.

Then, silent as the warrior he used to be, So moved with the shadows and returned to his bedroom, feeling like a teenager sneaking back home after spending the night with his girlfriend.

Once in the safety of his room, he turned the lights on and further mussed the bed, sitting and laying on it until the sheets were sufficiently wrinkled and the pillows out of sorts. He even tossed a pillow onto the ground for good measure.

Unable to fall asleep once more, So made his way to the bathroom and turned the shower on to cold, stepping in and shivering as he washed his hair, shaved, and then scrubbed his body with one of the numerous soaps, cleansers, washes, and exfoliators the bathroom was supplied with. The shower contained ten products on its own and the bathroom cabinet was as stocked as a pharmacy, giving way to all sorts of lotions, creams, aftershaves, sprays, and gels. There was a first aid kit under the sink, and a small bag of "please use if needed" makeup supplies. So scoffed at the memory of wearing makeup in Goryeo. He thanked the stars that his scar had not followed him into this life and that no matter how much his mother still hated him, she had not tried to murder him.

Refreshed, washed, and feeling cold, he made his way back his bedroom as the maids began arriving and preparing to make breakfast.

So looked in the closet and saw the suits he had sent to the house via mail before arriving in Seoul. Picking a blue, three piece, he paired it with a white shirt and green tie, choosing a brown belt from the ones Wook offered to let him borrow.

Once he had completed that daily procedure, So looked at the clock beside his bed and noted that it was six thirty in the morning. He exited his room and greeted the house's staff, saying "Good morning" to each person until he reached the kitchen where a pot of coffee was brewing.

With a cup of fresh, black coffee in one hand, So sat in the living room, scanning over the seven newspapers Wook subscribed to. Four were in Korean, and one in Chinese, English, and Japanese each. So chose one in Korean and pulled his reading glasses from his pocket. He drank his coffee as he read about the stock market and idly reminded himself not to forget to buy condoms before he returned home.

At seven, Wook stepped out of his bedroom, dressed and clasping a leather watch against his wrist. "Morning," he greeted So.

So raised his cup to his brother before continuing to read the newspaper. "Good morning," he returned.

"Sleep well? Thank you," Wook accepted coffee from a maid and sat down beside So, reaching for a newspaper as well.

"Hm, where did you buy your beds from? I slept like a baby," So muttered. His nightmares had not come to haunt him when he slept with Soo, and So was happy to be well rested and to be with his lover again.

"I doubt the bed was anything better than what you have in your home," Wook chuckled as he added a cube of sugar to his steaming cup. "I didn't know you wore glasses," he noted.

Tipping his head, So gave a short nod. "Reading glasses. They're new." Looking around, he wondered where the most flamboyant of the Wangs was. "Eun isn't up yet, is he?"

As if on cue, a tired Eun slumped out of his room, shuffling his bare feet against the wooden floor. His blonde hair was a mess of pink and gold and he wore rumpled pajamas with cartoon ninjas on them. "Brother," he yawned, scratching his back, "I hope you don't mind, I called my stylist and assistant here." Instantly, one of the male staff stepped into the living room and handed Wook a note.

Peering over Wook's shoulder, So read, ' _Woman carrying clothing rack and woman with three cases of what looks like hair supplies requesting entrance to apartment_.' He scoffed a laugh as Wook rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Let them in," he sighed in exasperation. "Eun, I thought Mother taught you how to dress yourself when you were four."

So sipped his coffee, shaking his head at his pajama clad brother. "You pain the ass."

Eun only collapsed onto the sofa, placing his head on Wook's lap with another massive yawn. "I like living here," he mumbled, feeling Wook softly patting his head. "My brothers are nice."

The stylist and assistant arrived with wide eyes and dropped mouths. They bowed to Wook and So, murmuring their greetings, and when they saw Eun slouched over Wook, they went to work, helping him up and coaxing an energy drink into his hand while showing him the rack of clothing. The stylist took one look at Eun's brothers before nodding and saying she would dress him accordingly.

When Eun stepped out of his bedroom twenty minutes later, he was brushed, styled, and dressed, sporting a layer of eyeliner and straightened hair. Wearing a casual, gray suit with silver pinstripes, he adjusted the cufflinks on his wrists and grinned at his brothers before sitting down with them in the tea room and joining them for breakfast.

The three sat on the ground and ate in near silence, enjoying a hearty breakfast of ground soybean stew that Eun wrinkled his nose at. "Do you only eat ancient Korean food?" Eun asked as he reached out to nab a fried egg and place it onto his rice. His eyes scanned the table for anything that had not been eaten three hundred years ago. "I thought you'd at least have bagels or something sweet."

Wook spooned stew into his mouth and chewed. "Don't complain. Old fashioned Korean food is better for your body. Wait till you hit your thirties. Your body won't metabolize bread and jam as quickly as it once did. Plus, a good breakfast is always a good way to start the day."

So sent a curt look to Eun who huffed and dipped his spoon into the stew, fishing out a chunk of pork. "Well, I'm not thirty yet, aren't I?"

Breakfast resumed without much chatter and when the three were done, Myung Hee and Soo stepped out of their rooms, dressed and ready to begin their own day.

So felt his heart flutter when he saw Soo in a light blouse and tight jeans that shaped her legs in a way hanboks never had. He met her eyes with a small smirk before quickly averting his gaze and reaching for the messenger bag he carried to work. "I suppose we need to begin walking now if we're going to arrive on time." Clearing his throat, So greeted Myung Hee before smiling to Soo. "Hello, Miss Hae."

"Mr. Wang," she returned the expression, her glossed lips shining.

In the foyer, Wook kissed his wife good-bye and So discreetly pressed his hand to the small of Soo's back before pulling his shoes on and exiting the apartment. He watched as Wook smiled at Soo, telling her to have a good day.

So reminded himself again not to forget to buy condoms.


	3. The Honed Sword

**Welp, I was gonna wait till midnight, but I have AP US History stuff to plow through so here we go, 11 pm on December 31, 2016. Sorry for ending 2016 on a bit of a low note. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. Promise.**  
 **Happy New Year, my friends.**

* * *

Walking to work with his brothers was like walking to school, except when So was in high school, Eun was in elementary school. They walked side by side, each carrying a bag, and each wearing a suit as if they were a backpack and uniform.

Of course, when Wook and So had walked to school as children, they had never been trailed by Eun's fans who cried his name and took pictures of them, and they had been accompanied by Yo or Mu.

As soon as they left the guarded apartment complex, they- or, Eun, was recognized. And so, their morning commenced with a gaggle of fans clamoring for Eun to look at them.

So spoke about the stock market with Wook who seemed to reciprocate his feelings that if the company were to switch hands, inevitably, KOSDAQ would fall and KOSPI would rise due to the magnitude of the power shift. They needed to reassure stockholders that the change would not be permanent and that revenue would rise again.

Eun trailed off to take a few selfies and to sign a few shirts, but otherwise stayed close to his more professional brothers, listening as they changed the subject to their nieces and nephews.

Mu's son was ten and his daughter was six. The two were attending one of the finest elementary schools in the area, rubbing elbows with other children of massively rich families. Yeon Hwa's girl was four and, according to a group text all of the Wang siblings were not allowed to leave, had lost one of her front teeth after falling off of a swing set. Their other nephew was from Yo, whose wife had given birth just nine months ago.

So knew that soon, they would be celebrating the boy's first birthday and the entire family would be required to attend since they would all be in town. He wondered how Yo was faring as a father. No doubt he would be strict, but his son was born from a political union of strange direction. In a past life, So had despised his older brother, but he only felt confusion in this one. Did he hate Yo? Did he love him? Why was his memory of Yo fuzzy?

As the trio drew closer to the main offices of the Jong Group, a man on a golden bike flew past them, waving. Baek Ah called out to his brothers as he drove his bike front first into a bike rack before locking it.

Blinking, So stared at the strange looking vehicle. It was a polished, golden color, but it looked hammered and mutilated, as if someone had beaten it with a shovel. "Is that the one he made-"

"-made from recycled trombone parts?" Wook finished his brother's question with a long suffering sigh. "Yes." So stared at his favorite sibling in undisguised confusion. Baek Ah wore a hanbok with jeans and carried a gayageum case on his back as well as a gray backpack that looked ready to burst from years of abuse. His long hair was braided with feathers and he wore gold chandelier earrings.

"Is that a model thing?" Eun asked, confused. They watched as their brother drew closer, noticing his cheerful smile "I didn't know Baek Ah had pierced ears.

"He probably pierced them himself last night," Wook said with a shake of his head.

Scoffing, So squinted at his younger brother to see if there was anything else out of the ordinary about his appearance. "You know, the Americans have a word for people like our Baek Ah," he said. "I hear they're calling it… hips-ter."

As So crossed the street, he watched a gray car with tinted windows pull up in front of the chrome building. The driver exited the car and opened the back door for a polished Yo to step out, his pinstriped suit making him look even taller and skinnier than he already was. "Of course that asshole wears pinstripes," Eun muttered distastefully, peering down at his own striped suit.

Yo's cold stare rested on his brothers and Eun flinched, wondering if he had heard. "What a coincidence," said their older brother. "To think that five of us would meet at the same moment."

So knew that his past life and present life were different and that Yo was different in some way, but all he could see were the kohl lined eyes that had smirked as they shot arrows into Eun as if he were an animal. He knew that there were discrepancies in the timelines of past and present, but he could not differentiate or see where the past ended and the present began. What was Yo like, again?

The five brothers remained still, none willing to make the first move until Baek Ah shrugged and made his way into the building, waving at a few older fans who recognized him. The other brothers soon followed suit, Wook and Eun being the next to enter while So stayed back to walk with Yo.

"I hear Wook has a girl hidden away at his house," Yo began, pulling his phone from his pocket to check a text. So noticed his brother's lock screen was generic while his home screen was a picture of his son and wife. "A cousin of the Go Group. His wife's cousin?" The two maintained their placid faces for the cellphone cameras and bystanders that watched them. "She's quite young, isn't she? My wife's age, if I'm not mistaken."

"What's your point?" So felt his hand clench into a fist as Yo referred to Soo. He knew that in a past life, Yo had cared nothing for Soo, hurting her and going so far as to shoot and arrow at her.

Yo still seemed not to care much for Soo as he shrugged off So's remark. "What better match for Jung than a girl from a good family with a good name? They're close in age and she isn't rich enough or powerful enough to pose a threat if they were to marry."

"Ever so political, Brother," So scoffed, stepping into the air conditioned Jong Group headquarters. He did not even want to think about Jung taking his Soo again. The idea was foul, the concept bitter. His anger could only flare so many times before he grew dangerous. "Have you ever thought about how Jung might feel about all this arranged business? I thought Father decided to stop arranging marriages after you and your first wife's… altercations."

Three brothers and one sister had been arranged in marriages. First, Mu's marriage had been a success arrangement wise. He and his wife were friends and on amiable terms with each other, maintaining a friendly romance. They had produced a son within the first year of marriage and a daughter by the fourth. Ten years of marriage and neither seemed to want divorce.

The second marriage had been Wook and Myung Hee, an arrangement made when they were both teenagers, but a resounding success even though, through seven years of marriage, they had no children.

After Wook, his younger sister, Yeon Hwa had been arranged into a respectable family within the Jong Group. She had married the son of one of the Chairman's friends and her marriage had been somewhat of a success with a daughter being born just a year after the wedding. Yeon Hwa herself had vehemently opposed the marriage, having been in love with someone else, but her pride was soon quashed by their father and she had married, maintaining a close friendship with her husband.

Building off the success of the past three arranged marriages within the family, Taejo had decided to marry off his coldest son to a fire tempered girl from a wealthy family, hoping their contrasting personalities would kindle another romance. After a month of amiable and forced dating, they were wed. The week after Yo had gotten married, he and his wife had fought bitterly over anything and everything. Windows had been shattered, pottery thrown, a car had been destroyed, and the police had been called twice to prevent their fights from further escalating. Divorce had been requested by both children to their parents, but both sides had refused; tax season was coming and their alliance needed to be strong.

The two had divorced after the legal number of days required for a marriage to be binding and the following month, Yo had married his former wife's younger sister. Yo's second wife was twenty-four, an age difference as wide as So and Soo's. From what So could remember through his veiled memories, Yo seemed to have liked her well enough to have a child with her.

"Hm," Yo smirked as they boarded an elevator. "My first wife and I were nine years apart in age. My current and I are twelve. I hear the girl in Wook's house is only a few months younger than Jung."

So remained silent, unwilling to give his brother a way of controlling him. Instead, he jabbed the number of the floor he was headed to. "Jung will be too busy preparing for the Olympics to care. Good luck with your ventures, Brother. In the meantime, you should hope our eldest brother doesn't snatch the company from under your nose."

Turning toward Yo, So expected an arrogant glare but what he received was a strange look of mixed curiosity. "Are you alright?" Yo asked, his tone softer than So remembered. "Did you eat something bad? You're acting strange."

"What?" So frowned.

"You don't look any different," Yo gazed over his brother. Without kohl lining his eyes, So thought they looked… concerned? "Did Mother say anything to you?" The elevator stopped and So shook his head.

"I haven't spoken to her."

"Good," Yo said as he stepped off of the elevator. "I'll tell her you've arrived. In the meantime, stay away from our parents' house. I don't want you getting hurt." So blinked as his older brother clearly worried over him before giving a small wave and walking off as a slew of secretaries informed him of the day's events.

"What…" So whispered as the doors shut.

* * *

Soo walked arm in arm with Myung Hee as they wandered around the shopping mall, browsing and buying things for the house. Behind them walked Chae Ryung and a security guard hired by Wook. Both held shopping bags of the women's purchases.

"It will be my nephew's first birthday soon," Myung Hee said as they passed by stores showcasing baby supplies and clothes. "We'll have to get him something for the party. I know Wook's brother will be inviting us."

Nodding, Soo walked into a store with Myung Hee, looking at the tiny clothes and toys that lined the racks. They perused past shelves of hanboks and toys until Myung Hee decided on a white lamp that displayed constellations onto the ceiling as well as a blanket made from the fibers of a lotus plant. Soo had never seen a more expensive baby blanket. The product was not even available because it had to be custom ordered from Myanmar.

"Is it really worth all that effort to give Yo's son something for his first birthday?" Soo asked once they had left the shop with a hefty receipt. "From what I know, Yo is a…" _an ass? a bloodthirsty tyrant?_ thought Soo. "A bit difficult to love."

Her cousin's reply was immediate. "Gyung is a sweet little boy who should not be blamed for his father's actions. He is a baby reaching his first birthday. I think something special is required regardless of parentage."

Soo supposed she could agree. She knew that her memories of Goryeo were affecting her memories in the present world. Having never met this world's Yo in person, Soo knew she could not judge the man too quickly. She sighed, feeling conflicted over past and present.

Soo felt herself thinking about So as she passed by a store that sold children's costumes. There were masks of all shapes and sizes for sale and Soo smiled as distant memories of the past emerged in her mind. Flashes of white sheets, black masks, and a love that had blossomed and been torn apart. She had no wish to see that love injured again.

"Myung Hee, I won't be going home with you today," Soo said when they reached the parking lot. Her cousin turned with raised eyebrows.

"No? Why?"

Soo cleared her throat as their security guard waved the valet off and went to fetch the car himself. "I was thinking about meeting my… boyfriend," she said in a quiet voice. Fiddling with the hem of her shirt, Soo looked at her cousin.

Myung Hee gave Soo a soft smile and a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Ever since Soo's parents had passed, she had cared for her cousin as best as she could and it was in those moments that she felt like a mother. "Will you be eating lunch out? Do you want to bring him over for lunch? I know Wook will come home for lunch, but I don't think he'd mind having your boyfriend with us. I think he may be starting to approve of him."

Shaking her head, Soo watched the car pull up. "I won't be long and I have a few errands to run, so I'll eat lunch at home. I'm only going to see him for a short while anyways. Will you be able to get home on your own?"

Noticing that her cousin tended to go off on a tangent when she was nervous, Myung Hee gave a gracious nod as the guard opened the car door before moving to load their purchases into the trunk.

Waving a frail hand, Myung Hee motioned toward her cousin. "I'm fine, Soo. But since you're on your own, I want you to take the guard with you. Chae Ryung can drive me home."

Soo held her cousin's hand and helped her into the backseat, laying a blanket over her legs. "Thank you, Myung Hee," she said, pressing a kiss to the older woman's cheek. "I'll be home soon!" Chae Ryung was already sitting in the driver's seat, unbuttoning the front of her jacket to give herself space to move.

Watching the white car drive off, Soo sighed and shook her head to clear her mind. She needed to stay focused.

She turned to the guard. He was tall, unnoticeably dressed in a plain suit, and wore dark aviators and an earpiece that was connected to the Wang family's main security network. "Do you have to follow me around?" Soo asked.

"Yes, young mistress," the guard's reply was immediate.

"Why do you call me 'young mistress?' I'm not even married," she said, pursing her lips.

"We were told by Mister Wang that you would be the young mistress and beneath only the mistress of the household." Frustrated, Soo stared at the emotionless man with as much contempt as she could muster… which was not much because she knew she had no reason to hate him. He was only doing his job.

"Fine," she finally groaned. "You get to follow me around. But don't call me 'young mistress.' I'm Soo! Hae. Soo." Putting her hands on her hips, she looked up at the taller man who did not look in her direction.

"I was told you may choose between young mistress or milady," he replied.

Exasperated, Soo turned on her heel and grasped her purse as tightly as she could before bolting for the elevator. She ran as quickly as she could and then immediately, regretted her decision.

In high heels and skinny jeans, Soo was no match for a trained guard in flat shoes and he caught up to her in a heartbeat, joining her in the elevator as the doors closed. The people in the elevator stared as Soo placed her hands over her face. "Please don't follow me."

"My apologies, young mistress, but you will have to ask the master of the house for that."

They walked through the streets of Seoul and Soo tried her best to stay at least three yards ahead of the guard. He did his best to remain two yards behind her.

 _How am I supposed to buy things like condoms when Wook has an attack dog following me?_ she thought, annoyed. How on earth would she get through the day while listening to the guard call her "young mistress?"

Shaking her head, Soo turned and began walking toward a pharmacy. The guard followed, quickening his pace to open the door for her. "Could you please wait outside?" Soo asked quietly. "Look, I know Wook has you trailing me so I don't get hurt and yes, I know that he pays you to be near me, but this is a pharmacy and I'd like privacy. I'll be five minutes and if I'm not out by then, you can march in and see if I've been murdered."

The guard looked apprehensive- at least, Soo thought he did. It was a bit hard to tell beneath the sunglasses. They stared each other down until finally, the guard relented and stood straight, just outside the store.

Soo purchased two boxes of condoms and then piled on vitamin supplements, energy drinks, and even added a box of bandaids for good measure. She refused to allow the guard to report to Wook that she had purchased contraceptives.

"Alright," she tied the bag containing all of her purchases and handed it to the guard. "I'm going to meet my boyfriend now and I'd like it if you also kept your distance then."

If the guard was rolling his eyes beneath his dark sunglasses, Soo did not know, but she thought he was rolling them.

* * *

To the untrained eye, the couple that walked by the river in the wealthiest part of Gangnam was like any other enjoying the fine, spring day. The girl wore a lavender blouse and jeans while the man beside her was in a patterned shirt and casual slacks.

To the trained eye, the two spoke quietly and the girl seemed uncomfortable. They were also followed by a guard who remained discreet but also managed to keep the girl in his sight at all times.

Soo wrung her hands as she tried to find a way to break up with her boyfriend in the simplest way. They had only been seeing each other for a month, so it did not have to be hard, right? Soo knew that if So had not found her, she would have kept seeing her boyfriend, but now that he was there, she… she was torn.

"You look tense," Jung Jae noted as Soo fretted over her words. "Are you alright? You look like you're about to collapse."

Placing a hand over her chest, Soo took deep breaths and thought to herself. _This is for So. This is so we can be together. I can do this. It won't hurt Jung Jae's feelings. I-_

"Young mistress," a cautious voice broke her thoughts and the guard frowned at her, "you're swaying. Perhaps you should sit down and I'll call a car for you. It's almost time for lunch with your family."

"Soo," Jung Jae held her shoulders as she took deep breaths to steady herself. "Soo, are you-"

"I'm breaking up with you!" Soo shouted out of the blue. Her eyes widened at her own straightforwardness and she turned toward the river to compose herself. A hand grasped her shoulder and Soo turned again when Jung Jae gave her an angry look. "What? You can't be serious," he scoffed. "You're breaking up with me?" he asked. "Why? For what reason?"

When Soo could not find the words to come up with an excuse, she shook her head. So instead, her ex spoke. "I have money and I'm from a good family. I thought you liked me!" Jung Jae did not let go of her shoulder. "Is this because I'm not from a higher family like yours?"

Shaking her head, Soo breathed deeply. "It's not that," she tried to reason with him as his grip grew tight on her shoulder.

The guard was by her side in an instant, pushing him away and placing himself in front of Soo. He stepped to the right so Soo could face Jung Jae but kept himself between them, his shadow casting over the younger man.

Soo clasped her hands as she steadied herself. Her fingertips felt cold and numb. "Please, Jung Jae, this has nothing to do with your monetary status. We both know I'm not rich either-"

"No, but you seem to have deluded yourself into thinking that!" he shouted at her, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Living with your cousin and her rich husband- you're not one of them!"

"It's not because of money!" Soo exclaimed, trying to avert her gaze and stay out of the eyes of passersby. A few people pointed at them, but otherwise did not interfere. "I have someone else," she said. "I met someone and he… he understands me," she claimed, holding her purse in a death grip to prevent herself from losing touch with reality. Then, in a voice more hushed than a whisper, she said, "I love him."

If the guard had heard her quiet words, she did not know. Her former boyfriend, who had been so kind and sweet to her, changed in that moment. He made no move to get closer to her, but stood a yard away, sneering at her. Soo stood with brimming eyes as he spat insults at her and called her a whore, accepting blow after verbal blow.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," she sniffled, wiping her nose as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm... expected for lunch."

"Well, you know what?" shouted Jung Jae. "I never needed you anyways! You were a political alliance!"

Soo did not even turn around. Too used to being betrayed by men, she barely even seemed to hear. The guard followed her as she walked away from the river. Jung Jae did not.

Once they had walked onto the street, the guard hailed a cab for her and held the door for her to sit, taking the seat right in front of her. Soo felt the sobs she had choked down emerge as the driver peered back at her.

"Take us here," he said to the driver, raising the blind between driver and passenger. He showed an address card to the driver who rubbed his eyes and read the scrawled lettering. "Do not look at her and do not speak. I will pay you double for your silence on this matter."


	4. Damage

**1.8.17  
Yesterday, I started my day in Busan and then took a train up to Seoul. Then, I took a bus down to JinJu. Now, in a coffee shop, I sit, exhausted and writing SoSoo stuff.**

* * *

Myung Hee gazed down at her bowl of black rice in concern. Soo knew when lunch was and she had promised to be there. Gazing at the empty seat beside So, Myung Hee sighed and worried for her cousin. Who knew what sort of trouble she had gotten herself into.

Sitting between her husband and brother-in-law, Myung Hee did her best not to pick at her food while she waited for Soo. She kept her ears alert and tried to maintain a smile so as to not worry her husband, but with each passing minute, she could not help but fret if her cousin had gotten herself into trouble. Pressing a hand to her stomach, she breathed to ease her tumultuous nerves.

When Wook asked where Soo was, Myung Hee only shook her head with a smile. "She said she was going to meet her boyfriend, but they must have lost track of time. You know how it is with young people." She paid no mind when So dropped his spoon.

The sound of the front door opening and closing was loud enough for them to hear in the dining room and Myung Hee sat up, hoping to hear a good excuse from Soo- one that was not dangerous or serious. Perhaps Soo had just lost track of time spent with her boyfriend. Myung Hee waited for her cousin to arrive but heard no footsteps approaching but a maid's.

"Madam Hae," one of the maids looked at Myung Hee with a worried glance. Bowing, she interrupted lunch to speak to the mistress of the house. "The young mistress is in distress. She walked in crying and-"

Before Myung Hee could say anything, Wook and So were out of their seats, rushing away from the table and into the hallway.

Wook was the first to reach Soo as one of the maids led her to her bedroom. He intercepted the two and looked at his wife's cousin with clear worry etched on his face. "Soo, what happened?" he asked, holding her shoulders. So stood back, sending a frown toward the bodyguard who stood by the door. He turned his gaze toward his brother and Soo as Wook scanned her for any marks of conflict.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Soo tried to push Wook away. "It's nothing," she huffed, wiping her tears and looking down, her dark hair falling over her face. Wook frowned when her blouse moved to reveal a red mark on her left shoulder. His eyes widened as she moved to cover the blotch that clearly marred her pale skin. So only raised his eyebrows at the mark he had placed on Soo, unworried about its presence.

"Did he hit you?" Wook demanded. So looked up and narrowed his eyes as Soo shook her head without response. "Soo!"

"Husband," Myung Hee called. She walked toward Soo and gently took her in her arms, patting her back as the crowded hallway looked on. "Husband, please go finish your meal," she said to Wook. "I will deal with Soo and return to you."

And with that, Myung Hee, Soo, and the maid carrying Soo's bags walked to Soo's bedroom, closing the door behind them.

A livid Wook pointed to the guard that had walked in with Soo. "In my study, _now_ ," he growled. Unwilling to lose any details as to why his Soo was crying, So followed Wook toward the large study that adjoined the house's library.

* * *

Four well dressed men gathered in Wook's study, lunch forgotten, and nothing on their minds but the situation at hand. Wook sat at his desk and Eun took one of the seats before the desk. The well lit office was decorated in the same way the rest of the house was and So gazed around as he took a position by one of the windows that overlooked the city below. He knew where the mark on her shoulder was from and did not worry about it, but if another man had physically hurt her, there would be trouble. He mulled over the legalities of beating people to a pulp.

"What happened?" So heard Wook's controlled voice as he listened from his position at the window.

The guard explained that after leaving the shopping mall, they had dropped by a pharmacy and Soo had purchased some vitamins and energy drinks. He went on the say that she and her boyfriend had met. The two had argued, Soo had broken up with him, and then he had called her foul names until she cried.

"He didn't hit her?" Wook asked. So bit the tip of his tongue as the guard shook his head.

"He did not hit her and the shoulder he grabbed was her right, not her left. Though…" he cleared his throat and looked between Eun and So before continuing. "While the young mistress was fighting with her boyfriend, she did mention that she was breaking things off to be with a different man."

Wook seemed perplexed at the guard's answer and So fought to keep a smirk off his lips. "Another man?" asked his brother. "I wasn't aware that she was seeing someone else." He looked at the guard with a frown. "Did you?"

Shaking his head, the guard replied that while he had been guarding her, he had not seen any men other than her boyfriend interact with her.

With a sigh, Wook nodded. "I doubt I could stop Soo from seeing whoever she is seeing, but I hope he knows what kind of family she has backing her. I will not stand to have her hurt. Have my secretary call Jung Jae and tell him to meet me at the offices. I'll have a word with him myself."

The guard bowed and left the office, leaving Wook with his brothers.

"Why do you care so much for Hae Soo?" Eun asked, setting his phone down for the first time since the conversation had begun. It hit the table with a _clack_ and the blonde man looked up at his older brother. "It's not like she's your daughter or anything."

Wook sighed and shook his head. "No, she's not, but she is my wife's cousin and my wife cares for Soo very much. Therefore," he sent a pointed look to Eun, "what is my wife's is also mine. Soo has become an integral part of this house and I will do what I can to prevent her from being hurt."

So scoffed, resting his hand against a decorative sword that sat on a stand carved to look like a roaring dragon. "How noble," he murmured. He knew that Wook's new way of feeling for Soo would pose a problem in the future. If they were caught, So knew that Wook would not hold back in his retaliation. He needed to be more careful.

He also knew that with Wook's paternal instincts toward Soo, So could not track down whoever hurt Soo because it would only draw more attention to himself. He knew he would have to begrudgingly trust Wook's judgement in regards to dealing with her former boyfriend.

* * *

In the evening, So rode the elevator up to Wook's apartment with a small smirk as he returned to his brother's house. The process to instill Mu in Taejo's place as the Chairman of the Jong Group was going steadily and with no major roadblocks, that allowed for So's hours to be shortened. He could spend more time with Soo.

So knew that Eun had not returned to the offices and had instead gone to the company that represented him in order to have some paperwork filed about his next album. Wook had worked until four before returning home. At six o'clock, So was the last to return to Wook's apartment.

With a small smile, he looked down at the box of cakes and pastries he had purchased for Soo to help her feel better. The gesture was harmless and it was one that he hoped would bring a smile to her face. If there was one thing So hated more than seeing Soo unhappy, it was seeing her cry.

The doors opened and So punched in the code required to open the front entrance, listening to the high pitched beeps that accompanied each button. When the password was complete, he slid the lock down and opened the door.

"Welcome back, Mr. Wang," a maid was at the end of the foyer to greet him and place a pair of indoor slippers at his feet. "Dinner will be in ten minutes."

So handed the cake box to the maid and asked her if she would refrigerate it for him. "I saw Wook's in-law crying and thought she might like it," he simply stated.

So made his way to his bedroom, passing by Eun as he spoke to someone through his laptop. "I'm actually at my brother's house right now!" laughed the K-Pop star. "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to give you a tour. He's a very private person and my other brother is here too. They're both supremely introv-"

"Hello, Eun," So waved as he entered his bedroom.

"Hi, Brother!" Eun shouted back, a guilty smile spreading over his face.

The bed was made and his possessions were all cleanly distributed into the closet space given. His toiletries were stacked on the desk and So knew that the maids had done their work… including putting his newly purchased contraceptives on the bedside table.

So sucked in a deep breath and nodded before tossing his work bag aside and taking his jacket off. Changing from his work clothing into a comfortable t-shirt and pants, he rubbed his eyes and thought about all of the things he would do with Soo.

He knew that he would sleep in her room every night, but he wondered what she would be doing this weekend. He wanted her to take him through Gangnam so they could spend time together and just be a normal couple. The general public barely knew what So looked like, so he could travel unharassed.

If they went out together, So could buy Soo whatever she wanted. In this life, he vowed to please her in every way- something he could not have done as Emperor. In this life, there was no one to save from bloodshed and So could finally live a quiet life with Soo. He would only make her smile and never allow her to be sad again.

A knock to the door jarred So from his reverie and he raised his eyebrows when Soo stuck her head in. She looked tired, but was no longer crying or mleancholic. Instead, she smiled at So and entered the room. "Welcome home," she whispered, stepping towards him and wrapping her arms around his torso.

So leaned down to give Soo a soft, lingering kiss to greet her. He bumped his nose on hers as she toyed with his shirt. "Are you alright?" he asked in a low voice. His lover nodded against him and So smiled, inhaling her sweet scent. "Good."

"Come out for dinner," Soo said, pulling away. So immediately missed having her arms around him, but before he could hold Soo again, she was already walking out of his room.

"Dammit," he muttered, knowing he would have to wait until everyone in the house was asleep in order to hold her again.

When So stepped out of his room, her was surprised to see Baek Ah and Jung sitting at the dinner table. The two were happily conversing with Soo and Eun while Wook and Myung Hee watched on. "Jung, Baek Ah," So raised his eyebrows at his younger brothers. Both sat beside Soo, leaving So the spot beside Eun.

Baek Ah still wore his clothes from work, but Jung seemed to have arrived from the gym, for he wore a white Taekwondo uniform with his black belt slung over the back of his chair.

"Ah, Brother!" Jung waved his hand. "Wook invited us over for dinner!"

Chuckling, Wook shook his head. "I invited Yeon Hwa as well, but she couldn't come. Come sit, So, we're about to begin eating."

Taking his place at the far right of the table, So glanced at Soo as she picked her chopsticks up once Wook had eaten the first bite of food. She smiled at Jung's jokes and laughed when Baek Ah told his stories about crazed fans twice his age, and So found her mesmerising.

"Baek Ah, how is your poetry book doing?" Myung Hee asked as she placed a marinated quail egg on Wook's rice. "And Jung, I know you're very excited for the Olympics this year," she turned her gaze toward So's younger brother.

The two replied in their own way: Baek Ah saying he could now afford a new car- something his brothers guffawed at- and Jung declaring that he would become the most famous member of the Wang family when the Olympics rolled around.

"I know Father will send at least three of my brothers to support me, and Mother is going to be in Rio the entire time I'm there!" he announced. Jung did not notice how his other brothers all grew uncomfortable at the thought of Jung and So's overbearing mother, Madam Yoo, a treasured daughter of the Yoo family and Group.

It was Soo who broke the tense silence. "Well, I'm sure all of Korea will be cheering you on," she grinned. So raised an eyebrow when Jung touched Soo's shoulder and thanked her. Suddenly, dinner tasted bland and his jaw clenched. Jung seemed oblivious to his brother's anger.

"Eun, will you be doing anything aside from your charity work this month?" Baek Ah asked his older brother. Soo was amused to see that the more playful and spontaneous Eun was older than the serene and mature Baek Ah. She remained perpetually happy that the eight brothers got along in this life as brothers should.

Shaking his head, Eun only shrugged. "Just the charity stuff and then I'm going to spend a week by Wook's pool, doing nothing but playing video games and eating fried chicken."

At the words "fried chicken", Jung began to groan. "Don't talk about junk food in front of me, please," he begged, motioning to the plate of plain grilled chicken and bowl of bland lettuce leaves that had been prepared for his dinner- a vast difference from the traditional Korean meal the rest of the family was enjoying. Jung's Olympic diet was met with two servings of brown rice and plenty of vegetables. Even if he had enough food to feed three grown men, Jung wanted nothing more than to have one bite of the juicy, fatty pork belly and newly prepared kimchi everyone else ate.

"Yesterday, I tried to sneak out of the gym and eat street food, but Soon Deok caught me and reported me to her father," Jung groaned, referring to his training partner and coach. Park Soon Deok was the female hopeful for Olympic gold and her father had ruthlessly trained both her and Jung since they were children. "When the Olympics are over, I'm going to live here and do exactly what you do, Eun," he declared. "Be a lazy ass that mooches off of our brother's money."

Shaking his head, Wook chuckled and muttered something about moving to a smaller house without a pool.

* * *

The penthouse was quiet and the staff had already left for the evening, turning the lights off around the apartment. In the dark of night, the light-proof curtains guarded each bedroom from the glaring city lights that emanated from Seoul. All was well, and in a bedroom with a locked door, a couple waited for their hearts to slow down as they laid together, their hands intertwined and their soft pants met with smiles. Finally alone together, Soo and So had wasted no time in learning each other's bodies once more. For the first time in this life, they had consummated their relationship.

"What are you doing this weekend?" So asked as he reached past the plate of half-eaten cake for the pitcher of water on Soo's bedside table. There was only one cup, but Soo seemed not to mind when he drank from her glass before remembering to offer her some as well.

Sitting up, Soo accepted the cup from So and took a sip of water as the blankets fell away from her body. She could feel So's fingertips grazing up her spine and Soo leaned against his bare chest. "Nothing that doesn't involve you," she replied. "Myung Hee and Wook are going to be home, but you and I can go out together."

"I would like that very much," So murmured as he bared his teeth and dragged them down the curve of Soo's throat, prying the cup from her hands and setting it back onto the tray. "Walking around with you…" he kissed the roses that bloomed on her shoulders and breasts from where he had taken his time to mark her. "Being with you without fearing anything…" he pressed his forehead to her chest, feeling her heartbeat against his skin.

"You're insatiable," Soo moaned when So's tongue flicked against the sensitive points of her skin.

She pressed a hand to her mouth, feeling So's lips dragging down her torso and pelvic bones. She curled her fingers through his tousled hair, gasping.

"I have waited a thousand years to touch you again. I'm not letting you sleep tonight."

* * *

 **Ugh, So, you cheesy nerd.**  
 **Comments make my day! Please leave me whatever your opinion about this chapter was!**


	5. Eloquence

**School is slowly dragging me into the abyss of Hell. Someone please stop time so I can take a nap.**  
 **If you want to follow me on Tumblr to chat about Moon Lovers or to complain about my writing speed, I'm supernovaesthetic. I enjoy receiving messages, so hmu.**

* * *

On Saturday, as Soo had predicted, Wook stayed home with his wife, helping her garden on the second storey balcony. The two pruned the trees, picked the fruits and vegetables they had grown together, and remained on the second storey of the apartment, reading, listening to music, and generally enjoying each other's presence. So had noticed his brother looking stupidly happy as he led his wife upstairs and wondered if something good had happened to the two. Wook seemed to adore his wife in this life and So was happy Myung Hee had found peace and love in the future.

It was on Saturday morning that So stared at his closet and noted that he had packed nothing in regards to taking someone out on a date. All he had were black, gray, and blue business suits and a few casual outfits to wear at home.

Faced with a dilemma, he crossed his arms before shaking his head and choosing a blue suit with one of his black shirts, leaving the top two buttons undone. It would hurt his pride to call one of the more fashionable members of the family for advice and he had already endured an unfortunate incident involving hair dye at Baek Ah's request years ago. So had no wish to have blonde hair again.

After collecting his wallet and car keys, So stepped out of his room to see Soo standing in the living room. She wore a blush colored dress with black stockings and carried a sparkly purse, her hair loose down her back. Her smile lit up So's day and he looked around the quiet house before kissing her forehead.

"We'd better leave before I can't help myself and drag you to the bedroom," So murmured, dragging a knuckle down the zipper on Soo's back. She pressed a hand to her forehead before playfully pushing So away.

They crept through the house and into the foyer where the shoes were located. While Soo pulled on a pair of flats, So looked through the shoes he had brought in distaste. Once again, the only options available were formal or business. His business shoes would have to do until he could either buy a pair of casual shoes or have someone send his clothes up from Ulsan.

There were no staff to be aware of on weekends except for one maid and the cook. So knew they would not be missed, and if they were, they could make up some excuse as to why they were both out of the house.

Riding the elevator together, So kept an arm around Soo's waist and she leaned against his chest. "I like your outfit," she said. "You still only wear dark colors, don't you?"

So pretended to be offended. "Excuse me, I own multiple white shirts and I happen to have a hideous yellow scarf my mother sent me for Christmas six years ago."

Mirthfully, they made their way to the parking lot and So helped Soo into his car, opening her door and shutting it once she had boarded. He sat down beside her in the driver's seat and started the Ferrari. "Still riding horses, I see," Soo commented with a sly grin. "I hope your driving skills have gotten better since Goryeo," she poked his cheek and So mocked injury, attempting to bite her finger. His teeth clacked together as Soo darted away.

"In my defense, you were in the way and I didn't let you fall." Pulling out of the underground parking lot, So drove out of the apartment complex and onto the road.

They drove to a shopping area where people were in abundance. Shops, cafes, restaurants, and stalls of every product imaginable lined the plaza. There were roads that led to a shopping mall as well as ways that immediately led to a park. So avoided honking his horn as people made way for the car, allowing him to slide past foot traffic and locate a place to park.

So pulled into a lot and parked his car before handing his keys to an attendant, moving to open Soo's door for her. Giving a fifty to the attendant, So nodded to the man and told him to take good care of his car.

Then, taking Soo's hand, So led her toward the clamor of people. "I want to spend the entire day with you," he declared as they crossed the street and entered the controlled chaos. "We're going to do anything and everything!"

Soo seemed not to want to buy anything and instead, walked around sight-seeing. She gazed through store windows, looked at trinkets in stalls, and marveled over a man making candy with molten sugar. "Do you remember when we sneaked out of the castle for the exorcisms?" asked Soo. "When we wore masks and had the most amazing time?"

Grinning, So thought back to memories of Goryeo, slinging Soo's purse over his shoulder. "How could I forget?" Wrapping an arm around Soo's torso, he looked around and sighed, breathing in the city air. "Being here with you, with no crown on my head and no reason to aspire to take my father's position… I couldn't have asked for a better fate," he looked down at Soo whose wide eyes were happier than he had ever seen them.

"Thank you."

So purchased cotton candy from a vendor and held it up to Soo's head, snapping a picture on his phone and snickering when some of the floss caught on Soo's forehead. The blue, green, yellow, and pink flower was twice the size of Soo's head. He kissed the sweet confection off of her skin and then gagged at the taste. "Ugh," So groaned as Soo laughed into her hand. "Why do people eat sweets?" he stuck his tongue out. "They're foul."

"Sweet people eat sweets," Soo said matter-of-factly as she watched So purchase a bottle of water from the same vendor to wash his mouth with.

Raising his eyebrows, So leaned close to Soo. "Oh really?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "Then what foods should I eat?" His lips were wet from drinking water and they glistened in the bright sun.

Soo pursed her lips as people stared at their antics. "Spicy foods," she decided before cheekily adding, "because you're the spice in my life." Satisfied, So pulled away from her but not before nabbing a kiss on the lips. A passing man whistled and a few women "aw"ed. "So!" Soo exclaimed, blushing. "We're in public!"

Retreating from the marketplace, the two found themselves walking by running water as they strolled through the park that adjoined the line of stores. The calm, slow atmosphere of the park was a drastic change from the hectic, fast paced world that was the outer Gangnam area.

The trickling river provided background noise that half drowned out the bustle of traffic and birds sat in the few trees that were sparsely planted throughout the park. It was the same riverside walkway that Soo had broken up with her past boyfriend, but Soo felt that she did not need to mention that to So.

A distant pounding could be heard and Soo frowned when a stage came into sight, a thrumming bass line matched with lasers and a smoke machine. There was a large crowd gathered around the stage and someone sang from beneath a banner dedicated to a charity.

"The Impromptu Series," So read aloud, squinting without the aid of his reading glasses. "A set of surprise concerts meant to raise money for the charity of each singer's choice." Turning to Soo, he pointed to the stage. "Shall we see what's going on?"

When Soo agreed, they averted their course to the right and crossed a bridge to reach the other side of the river, making their way toward the screaming fans. Music blared and people seemed to lose their minds as a man sang on stage, his backup dancers choreographed in perfect sync with the music.

"Is that…" Soo squinted her eyes at the singer, raising a hand to her forehead so she could see against the sun. Once they reached the outskirts of the crowd, the thrumming music made it hard for her to concentrate. Holding her hands against her ears, she focused on the singer who had just broken out into a dance routine. "I think that's your brother!" she shouted to So. "It's Eun!"

"How can you tell?!" he called in return. "He's a K-Pop star! They all look the same!" That comment sent dirty looks flying toward So and he looked away from the angry fans that glared at him.

Shaking her head, Soo pointed to the singer. "He's wearing the same clothes Eun was wearing when he left the house! How many people do you know have pink and blonde hair?"

Realization washed over So and he immediately turned his back to his brother. Soo did the same and hand in hand, they averted their eyes and walked away from the stage, slowly feeling their hearing return as the distance between them and the stage grew.

Once they were safely out of sight, Soo turned to So. "Do you think he saw us? Did it look like he recognized us?"

"I doubt the kid could have seen us if we were right in front of him," So shook his head, his messy hair falling over his eye. "I don't know if he saw us, but he didn't look like he did." He allowed Soo to reach forward and push his hair back into place. "Since we aren't going to be going to Eun's concert any time soon, would you like to get lunch?" So offered his arm to Soo.

"I think that's a good idea," she said, placing her hand in the crook of So's elbow. "Let's get away before Eun recognizes us from the backs of our heads."

Soo looked up and down So as they walked together and noted that he looked more healthy than he had in Goryeo. His pale skin had more color and his stiff hands seemed more flexible. His cheeks were fuller, now that he was not skipping meals to brood in the mountains. She thought he looked more beautiful than he ever had.

* * *

When they arrived back at the apartment, So allowed Soo to enter first, watching her from his car as she walked into the lobby, bowing to the doorman. Her dress fluttered behind her and So gazed at her as a member of the building's staff led her to the elevator and pressed the button for her.

Sitting in his car, So pressed a hand to his mouth as he contemplated his situation, counting his variables and assessing his options.

He knew that with the movement of power going on, he could not marry. A marriage would divert attention away from Mu and shift it to So. Remembering the rain offering, So shook his head and refused to allow history to repeat itself. He would not become CEO, he had vowed to himself and to Soo that in this life, he would be her husband and only dip his feet into the company- not rule it.

It just happened that Soo was eleven years younger than him, making it difficult for him to frame their marriage as something other than Soo making a power grab. He knew the rumors that would fly around were not going to help Soo in the slightest.

There was also the problem of Wook and his wife. Soo was protective of her cousin and So knew Wook and Myung Hee reciprocated that emotion. They saw Soo as a direct family member- if not their own child. If So were to be caught with Soo before they could announce their relationship, there would be consequences.

So also had to consider Jung and Yo. Yo had made it clear that he had wanted for their father to arrange in Jung and Soo's marriage, but So did not know why. If Soo's family chose to back anyone for the position of CEO, it would be Wook through Myung Hee, but why Jung? Did Yo think a marriage to a minor orphan of a good family would raise Jung? Or did he think it would neuter Jung's claim to power? Why did Yo want anything to do with their youngest brother?

Shaking his head, So frowned at the people that got out of their own sport cars and chauffeured vehicles to enter their own homes. His memories of his brothers had yet to piece together and each passing moment of uncertainty only made him more antsy. "If Yo wants power," he said aloud. "Why give it to Jung? All he has to do is get rid of Mu and he's set…" Then, it clicked.

Sitting forward, So realized that with the return of his past memories, he had grown to despise his older brother in a matter of hours, but this lifetime's Yo was not the past lifetime's Yo. In the past, Yo had wanted to murder their oldest brother. He had only cared for himself and did not want to share power. But in this life, So remembered that Yo had cared for him when their mother had not. Yo had protected both him and Jung in times of need, even allowing So to stay in his college dorm when he had run away from home as a young boy.

So fell back against his seat and found himself even more conflicted than before. Yo still craved power, but his preferences of siblings had changed over the centuries. He favored his full brothers over his half-siblings and So shook his head, remembering how it had not been Mu who had protected him like he had in their past lives. It had been Yo.

But, no matter how Yo felt about So, the elder had no idea about the younger's relationship with Soo. So knew that he had to act before Yo proposed an arranged marriage between Soo and Jung- something he abhorred to even think about. He needed a way to keep Yo from intervening… and unfortunately, it required the aid of one more powerful than his second brother.

* * *

Soo kicked her shoes off and entered the quiet house only to look up and see the worried faces of Wook and Myung Hee staring at her. She froze.

"You've been gone for six hours and haven't been answering your phone," Wook crossed his arms. "Do you know how close I was to calling the police? Soo, no one saw you leave the house. Where the hell have you been?!"

"Husband," Myung Hee laid a gentle hand on Wook's elbow to placate his temper as she gave Soo a stern look. "Wook is right, Soo, where were you?"

Blinking, Soo cleared her throat and fiddled with the straps of her purse, trying to come up with a story. "I- um, I was just- I went to the… the makeup store I used to work at," she said lamely.

Nodding, Wook motioned for her to continue. "And you stayed there for six hours? I doubt it." He leaned forward and sniffed. "You don't smell like alcohol…"

"I went out with my friends… we hung out together…" Soo berated herself for being such a bad liar. She could tell from the disbelieving expressions on Wook and Myung Hee's faces neither seemed to believe her. "I, um- I couldn't answer my phone because we were at one of those Impromptu Series concerts- you know, the one with your younger brother…"

She rocked on the balls of her feet, holding her hands behind her back and feeling like a teenager again. Soo would have only continued to stumble through her words if Myung Hee had not reached forward to hug her, her eyes glistening. Soo's eyes widened at the embrace and she looked over at Wook whose glare faded. "What matters is that you're home and you're safe."

Soo gave her cousin's husband a sheepish look as he sighed audibly. Wook's arms uncrossed and he nodded. "She's right."

The door opened behind Soo and she turned to see So walking in, yawning. He took his shoes off before stopping in his tracks and taking in the scene of Myung Hee hugging Soo. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Soo and So met eyes as Wook shook his head. "And where have you been? What is with this household and randomly disappearing family members?"

So raised an eyebrow and held his car keys up. "I went to Incheon to take care of some business. Why? Am I interrupting something?" he gestured toward Myung Hee who released Soo while wiping her eyes. _"Is she alright?"_ he mouthed to Wook who rubbed his temples and nodded.

So crept past his sister-in-law and Soo, being sure not to touch either woman.

Wook sighed again and grumbled something about gray hairs and a house full of children. "We were just discussing Soo's newly upgraded security." Holding his arms behind his back, Wook stood straight. "Soo, because of today and due to the mounting unrest within the family, I think it would be best if you had a full time security guard with you whenever you leave the house. Myung Hee's usual guard will be assigned to you; you seem to get along with him better than others."

Soo's mouth dropped to the floor and she shook her head. "Why?!"

Myung Hee gave her cousin a small smile as her husband walked away without another word. "Wook was very worried that you weren't answering your phone. The security is only temporary. Just… behave and I'm sure we can tell Wook to loosen up. He's just being unnecessarily paranoid."

So stood by Soo as Myung Hee turned to follow her husband. His heart plummeted. No more secret dates. They would only be able to see each other at night.


	6. A Gathering

**Slowly and surely progressing through all of my backed up work. I feel great. I studied today, I took a nap, and I had samgyeopsal for dinner. I am on fire. Let's do this.**

* * *

Eun shook his head as he paced his bedroom. He glanced at the dark outfit on his bed before shaking his head and groaning. "I don't see why I have to go to a family dinner when it's nothing but a photoshoot for the press," turning to Wook, he held his hands up and shrugged his shoulders. "Seriously, I'm just a K-Pop star. I don't want any part of this company stuff!"

Eun stared at his older brother who was already in a casual suit. Wook sat on Eun's bed with closed eyes and crossed arms. "Just put… whatever _that_ is on, come to dinner, and try not to offend the Chairman's wife," his exasperated tone was met with a glance to his watch.

"Didn't Mother tell you it's rude to wear a watch at a dinner party?" Eun asked, giving in to his brother's demands. He turned toward the vanity he had in the room and picked up a container of hair gel. Placing some product into his hands, he ruffled his pink hair and raised an eyebrow at Wook through the mirror.

"Didn't Mother tell you to become an accountant?" Wook countered in return. "Put your clothes on. Are you going with So? There's enough space in Myung Hee's car for all of us, you know."

Wook sat idly as his brother shook his head, grumbling obscenities as he took his pajamas off and pulled on a black sweatshirt with his name on the back, ignoring the perplexed look Wook sent him. "I am a style icon," Eun declared as he fought to pull a pair of black shorts over compression leggings.

Once Eun was dressed in a black ensemble, Wook stepped off his brother's bed and held Eun's shoulder, guiding him out of his bedroom. "Why must I play parent to you when you're a fully grown man?" he asked as Eun posted a selfie of himself pouting, being sure not to include Wook in the picture.

The stepped into the living room where the rest of the family waited. Wook nodded to So who sat on the sofa with crossed arms. So wore a gray button down tucked into black pants, his uncomfortable expression clear. Myung Hee stood by, her lavender dress matched with a thick shawl around her shoulders. Wook hoped she would be alright for the night. He didn't want her to strain herself in any way.

Beside Myung Hee, Soo rocked on the balls of her feet, her expression as constrained as Eun or So's. Her anger over the increased security had yet to subside, but the nerve wracking thought of meeting So's family for the first time in this life left her feeling… helpless. And though she already knew Eun, Jung, Wook, So, and Baek Ah, Soo found herself worrying about the rest of the family. She had not wanted to go, but the Chairman's invitation had included her as well. Her fingers twisted the lace that covered her dress.

"You all look like you're about to poison yourselves," Wook commented dryly. He pulled at the cuffs of his shirt so the white material peeked out from beneath his jacket. "It's a casual dinner with the entire family and yet you three are all antsy.."

"Casual," So scoffed. His dark eyes met Wook's as he shook his head. "There'll be an armada of photographers and my mother will be there. There's nothing casual about this except that we're allowed to wear what we want and our nieces and nephews will be there."

Smiling, Wook ignored his brother's comment.

In a matter of minutes and a round of bickering between brothers, all five people were situated in Myung Hee's Range Rover with Wook at the helm, Myung Hee beside him, and So, Soo, and Eun sitting in the back.

The evening was warm and bright with city lights. The white SUV cut through traffic, making good progress toward the designated restaurant. While they drove, Wook listened to Eun update them on the media outside of the hotel where the restaurant was located.

"An anonymous secretary has leaked that the Chairman of the Jong Group has invited his entire family for dinner at the GiHwa House, a traditional Korean- No! Turn the car around!" Eun shouted as he read off of his phone. Wook only continued to smile and drive as his brother complained that he didn't want to eat any more traditional Korean food. "Why can't we just go out for burgers?!"

"Keep reading," Wook chuckled as he noticed So crack a smile at their melodramatic brother.

Huffing, Eun sat back in his seat and stared down at his phone. "All of his sons, including K-Pop star, Wang Eun; Musician/Model/Poet, Wang Baek Ah; and Athlete, Wang Jung are said to be there as well as their families. It has been reported that a reservation for twenty was made under Wang Yo's name."

So scoffed out the window. His knee touched Soo's and though he could not hold her hand, he discreetly tapped the side of his shoe against her heel. "The media loves Baek Ah," he sighed. "It looks like the reporters only care about the younger, more popular Wangs."

"That's because we've never been audited," Eun declared cheekily, earning him the glares of both his older brothers.

They could see the restaurant in a matter of minutes. So secretly pressed the back of his hand to Soo's thigh as she gasped at the sheer number of photographers and people present. Soo did not look at him; only reached to place her hand beside his so they were touching.

"That Bentley…" So squinted out the window at a gray car already pulling into the prestigious restaurant. "Isn't that Yo's?"

They watched as the driver rushed to open the back door of the car and Yo emerged, carrying his son in his arms. He walked to the other side of the car and opened the door for his wife who stepped out of the car as the driver closed the doors and moved to drive away. Yo looked straight at the Range Rover before nodding and walking into the restaurant with his wife.

"How many of the fans here are Eun's?" Myung Hee asked as crowds of people shouted for the K-Pop star. "You may have to sign a few things before going inside."

The Rover pulled into the front of the restaurant and Wook sighed in relief at the sight of a valet preparing to take his keys.

So was the first out of the car, facing the bright flashes and people screaming Eun and Baek Ah's names. He reached a hand out to help Soo out of the car and ignored Eun when he also reached his hand forward.

Soo unconsciously stood beside So, not taking his hand, but hovering close by. She could see Wook helping Myung Hee out of the car and suddenly, the screams grew louder as Eun hopped out of the SUV, a smile on his face. He waved to his fans and Soo quickly entered the restaurant with So, eager to escape the masses.

The restaurant was quiet compared to the clamor outside. Soo walked beside So as they were led to a private room by a server. As the paper and wood doors were slid open, Soo felt her heart stop and stomach clench at the sight of so many familiar faces.

Wang Taejo sat at the head of the table with a young boy standing beside him. The two seemed to be playing a game. Soo recognized the boy as Mu's son. Beside the Chairman sat So's mother, Madam Yoo. Soo could not see Wook's mother and wondered what their stories were in this life.

Their group seemed to be the last to arrive. Soo bowed to the family as she entered shyly. "Welcome, Soo," the Chairman greeted her warmly. "Welcome, Myung Hee."

Soo was seated between Jung and Yo's wife. She sat across from So who was between Myung Hee and Baek Ah. The room itself was an easy target for photographers. With large windows and bright lighting, the family was easily visible. Soo could see distant flashes and she hoped no one would think that she was Jung's girlfriend because she was placed beside him.

Dinner commenced and the once empty table was stocked with plates of meat and side dishes. Soo watched as the family interacted with each other, noticing a much lighter atmosphere than the past.

The Chairman ate with his grandchildren and wife, smiling at his children, but paying the most attention to the wives of his sons and making sure they were always eating more or doing well. He asked them questions about their homes, implored about the children's' education, and offered any sum of money to ensure none of the children were unhappy or wanting of anything. He held Yeon Hwa's daughter in one arm and Mu's daughter in the other, barely touching his meal to spend time with his grandchildren.

Madam Yoo, So's mother, still seemed to only prefer Yo and Jung. Soo almost wanted to wrinkle her nose at the older woman who ignored the Chairman's other sons in favor of asking Jung about his Olympic endeavors. Jung still lived with his parents, but from what So had told her, Soo knew that Jung was planning to move out straight after the Olympics. She could see why.

As beautiful as Madam Yoo was, she was a sour woman with a haughty expression and manner of speech. She lavished love upon Yo's son, Gyung, while showing near indifference to any of the other grandchildren the Chairman's other sons had provided.

Soo noticed that Yo seemed closer to So than before. The second oldest still seemed to hold disdain for everyone and everything, but his cold demeanor warmed toward his wife and full brothers. She was relieved to find that the brothers held a strong sense of fraternity even though their mothers were different and even though it was obvious how Madam Yoo wanted to keep Yo and Jung away from So.

"How long have you been living with Wook and Myung Hee?" Yo's wife asked Soo.

"Oh, just over a month now," Soo replied with a sheepish smile. Yo's wife was only a year older than her. "Your baby is so cute," she said, glancing over at the little boy in Yo's lap. Gyung was barely nine months old and his chubby cheeks begged to be squeezed as he squealed at his grandfather and babbled nonsense as his father ate. He held Yo's necktie in his hands, wrinkling the orange silk and putting it in his mouth.

Yo's wife, Park Mun Seong, was sweet and she spoke with Soo throughout the meal, keeping her company and keeping her away from the murderous gaze of Yeon Hwa, Wook's younger sister. Yeon Hwa seemed to not get along with any of the wives in the family and Soo wondered if that included her even though she had yet to become a wife. She felt that she had had enough of Yeon Hwa for a lifetime.

"Don't mind Yeon Hwa," Mun Seong said quietly to Soo. She turned to hand a baby bottle to her husband before offering Soo a reassuring smile. "She doesn't hate you- she just hates that all of the women here were in arranged marriages except you or me," she explained.

Nodding slowly, Soo glanced at the woman that had antagonized her in a past life. Yeon Hwa's stony gaze fell on Myung Hee, who spoke with Wook.

"Your marriage wasn't arranged?" Soo asked Mun Seong. With raised eyebrows, she blinked at the other woman who accepted Gyung from Yo.

Grinning, Mun Seong shook her head as she bounced her son on her knee. "My husband was arranged to marry my sister, but they divorced after a few months. We married afterward because we wanted to- not because anyone told us to."

Soo looked over at So who chewed his food while listening to Yo and their mother converse about Gyung's first birthday party. So seemed to be enjoying dinner even though his mother's fearsome glare rested on him more often than not. He ate and conversed with his family, pretending to not see his mother at all. Soo noticed that he looked as if he were as happy as Eun, who completely ignored the food in front of him and played patty-cake with Mu's daughter as Baek Ah watched.

"I'd love if we could have tea sometime," Mun Seong said to Soo. "There aren't many people my age that are a part of this type of family and making friends is hard. I'd like for us to be friends." Soo accepted wholeheartedly as Gyung held onto of her fingers.

"I would love to meet you for tea," she smiled.

* * *

After dinner, Soo was surprised when So told Wook to go without him. He needed to speak with the Chairman and, for reasons unknown, Eun asked to stay with So.

So watched as the Range Rover drove away from the restaurant. He carried Yo's son in his arms, trying to ignore the glare his mother shot him as she left with Jung.

The baby squealed in his uncle's arms and So pressed a kiss to Gyung's cheek as he remembered being introduced to the baby a month after his birth when So had secretly visited Seoul to see Yo. Particles of memory resurfaced and he remembered staying at Yo's house for three days in order to meet his nephew and catch up with his older brother and sister. No one else in the family except for Baek Ah had known that he had visited. He wanted to laugh at the completely different situations he was privy to in this lifetime.

The Chairman waited until Yo and Mu left before speaking to So. "What do you need, son?" he asked. The two men sat in the empty room where the family had been just moments before. Now, only Eun sat with them, earbuds stuffed into his ears and music blasting from them, oblivious to the world.

So cleared his throat and sat up straight, not meeting eyes with his father. The Chairman sat back in his seat, a glass of water in his hand. The older man could not recall the last time So looked that nervous before him. Perhaps it was when he had been caught living in Yo's dormitory for a week after running away from his mother's home. Wang Taejo knew that had been during his marriage to Wook's mother. So's mother, Shin Myung had tried to cut him from his children until they were remarried and during that time, the Chairman knew So had been abused for his very existence- his mother seeing him as the reason he had left her. Wang Taejo owed his son a great debt for the pain he had caused him as a child.

"Father, I ask that you allow me to marry," So said, his back rigid and his stomach in knots.

The Chairman was taken aback and he peered at his son with searching eyes. The younger man kept his gaze averted and his stance formal. Wang Taejo blinked and gazed over at Eun to see if his other son had heard, but the younger son only continued to bob his head to the beat of his music.

The Chairman moved to touch his beard before smiling, his initial shock already disappearing. "I never thought this day would arrive," he murmured, moving to place a hand on So's tense shoulder. "To think my dear son would ask to marry… who is she?"

So breathed deeply, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. "I- I'd like to marry Hae Soo," he stated, finally looking up and meeting his father's eyes. The Chairman frowned.

"Isn't Hae Soo the girl living at Wook's house? His wife's cousin?"

So nodded and cleared his throat, his hands clenched. His father asked for an explanation and So was prepared to give one. "We've been seeing each other and… and I love her with my whole being," he said in a shaking voice. "Soo and I met in the past and we met again this past week at Wook's house. I know that she is the one I want by my side forever and I think she feels the same way about me."

The Chairman set his glass of water back onto the table. "Son, right now, a wedding is not the best thing for our family. What, with the abdication proce-" he stopped mid-sentence and sighed. "You already know this," he stated as So agreed. Gravelly, his father stroked his beard.

"Father, all I ask is that you allow me to marry her. It doesn't have to be soon. We can wait until after the company has switched hands. I just need your permission." So seemed desperate and Wang Taejo wondered just how infatuated he was with this girl if he wanted to marry her so much.

"Does Myung Hee know you're with her cousin?" the Chairman asked. "You know how Wook and his wife treat the girl. They see her less as an extension of the household and more as their sister or child- do they know?"

So shook his head apprehensively. "Soo and I have been secretly seeing each other because we worry about how Wook and his wife will react. No one knows."

The two sat in silence and the Chairman gave a grave nod. "You know that she is without parents and not even a main Hae like Myung Hee is. There is no political power or money in marrying-"

"I love her," So placed a hand down onto the table, cutting into his father's words. "Father, I love her with my body and soul. She is all I care about- not her family name or her money. I only want her."

* * *

Eun watched as his father was driven away. The dinner was officially over and only he and So remained. Even the photographers and fans had gone home. "That was stupid," yawned Eun. He looked over at his older brother who seemed pensive. "What did you and Father discuss?"

So bit his bottom lip and gave a small snort. "None of your business," he stated.

"Was it about you and Soo?" the younger man asked nonchalantly. He grinned when So swivelled to meet his eyes in surprise. "What?" Eun shrugged. "Don't think I couldn't see my older brother being lovey dovey with Soo at my outdoor concert? I saw you two." Eun's toothy grin faded as So glowered at him. "Plus, Soo's room is really close to mine and unless she has a bigger bathroom than yours, there shouldn't be any reason you're going into her room at night." His smile grew wider as So's expression grew darker.

"And exactly what do I need to pay you to keep your mouth shut?" questioned the older man, already calculating what a K-Pop star might ask for. Art? Money? A car?

Eun pointed to his grumbling stomach. "You can pay for the cab home and for whatever I want when we get burgers."

Skeptically, So stared Eun down, subconsciously grinding his teeth before agreeing, his lips pressed into a tight line. "Know that if you tell anyone, I'll skin you alive," he threatened. "Wook can't protect you from me when I'm angry. I'll make sure you disappear."

Eun only waved a hand as if to clear the air. "No you won't," he grinned. "Let's go, Brother! I want fries and the night is still young! Have you ever had a milkshake at midnight? My manager always says no, but since I'm with my rich older brother, I think it's high time I had one!"


	7. Beneath the Wide Blue Sky

**Happy Lunar New Year! Here is my gift to you all! 새해복 많이 받으세요!**

* * *

Once again, So found himself in the main office of the Jong Group- where each of the divisional companies were controlled. He also found himself in the conference room that had been allocated to the visiting sons of the Chairman for their personal and business use.

The conference room in itself had been nothing special. It was surrounded with glass panes and had a long table in the center of the room. There was a corner for snacks, coffee, and tea, and there was also a whiteboard at the end of the room. That was what it had looked like before the brothers had gotten to it.

Because Mu, Yo, Wook, and Won had their own offices, they were hardly ever in the conference room. However, So, Eun, Jung, and Baek Ah were the nomads of the family and through their hands, the conference room had turned into something of a gym-office-studio with a better espresso machine.

The long table was dismantled and put aside, replaced by a smaller, circular table. In the wide, open space of the conference room, an area was cleared for Jung to practice his Taekwondo. Because Jung had not been able to find someone willing to help him drag a punching bag into the office, he practiced with a long ribbon tied to the ceiling, kicking and slashing at it.

Baek Ah sat on the floor in a blue button down and black pants, his long hair in a ponytail and his eyes closed, a wet paintbrush clutched in his right hand. He ignored the grunts and huffs of his younger brother with ease, his brush gliding over the woven canvas at his feet. He had already painted two scrolls of city scenery using broad, traditional strokes, and was working on a third. So knew those paintings would be worth thousands if Baek Ah chose to sell them.

So sat with a lukewarm coffee in his hand, thinking about Soo. Staring at nothing in particular, he imagined what it would be like to have her beside him at that moment. Would she crack jokes and giggle at Jung's concentration over a ribbon? Would she hover by Baek Ah and watch him paint? Would she take tea and sit idly?

He sighed audibly, thinking about Soo's smile and how much he missed it. She had smiled at him before he left for work, but So missed his Soo. He wanted to hug her and kiss her in public and in private. He wanted to bring her to work and perhaps even see her surprise him there.

Born into a wealthy family, So had only ever envied his brothers for receiving their mother's love, but now, he found himself envying every married man within the company. From Yo to the lowest accountant or Mu to the door attendants, So noticed that sometimes, wives would come if their husbands had forgotten things at home, or they would surprise them for lunch. So wondered if Soo would do that for him if they were able to be upfront with their relationship. He wondered if she would visit him in the conference room where he had set up temporary shop.

Only able to hold her at night or after making sure no one was around, So pondered if it was time to take Soo away from Wook's household. He had enough funds to purchase a good apartment in Gangnam- perhaps one in the same apartment complex as Wook so Soo could visit her cousin. So wanted to have Soo all to himself, no matter what others might say about their moving in before being married. After all, they had lived together without being married in a past lifetime without repercussions.

"Is he alright?" Jung asked as Baek Ah looked up from his painting. Pointing to So, Jung grimaced. The two stared at their older brother as his eyes glazed over, his nimble fingers tapping against the table. "He's been sighing for the past ten minutes and it's grating on my nerves. Baek Ah, can you tell him to stop?"

Baek Ah turned to peer at Jung and he pointed his paintbrush at a distant So. Their older brother slouched in a chair, his arms crossed and his expression troubled. "Why don't _you_ tell him?"

"You're his favorite brother," Jung complained. "I'm still scared that he'll glare at me," the youngest brother crossed his arms as Baek Ah snickered and shook his head.

"Something must be bothering him if he's acting that strangely," he decided, continuing to stare at his brother. "Leave him be and go back to your kicks."

Oblivious to his brothers' antics, So wondered what Soo was up to. He wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her. Every moment of the day, So wanted to be with her. He hated hiding. He had hidden so much in Goryeo that in this lifetime, he yearned to be free. He would have married Soo the week he had reunited with her if it had not been for the damn abdication process that was eating up all of his time and energy. Roadblocks had formed and each passing day, So's job as an executive board member and company ambassador grew harder.

Some nights, So barely made it home before dinner ended. Other nights, he was so tired, he barely made it into Soo's bed before falling asleep beside her, too fatigued to even kiss her, let alone make love to her.

Taking a sip of his espresso, So sighed again, rolling his tongue over the sores in his mouth that had appeared from lack of sleep. Soo had told him not to stay up and come to her room just to sleep beside her because he would only have to wake up at the crack of dawn to sneak back to his own room. She wanted So to sleep in his own bed so he could get a few more hours squeezed in, but So had refused. He could sacrifice something like sleep to be with Soo.

What he wanted was to be with her and to live a normal life with her. He wanted a family and a wife. He wanted _Soo_ to be his wife and for his daughter… So wanted his child to be his real child in this life.

"He's sighing again," Jung narrowed his eyes and Baek Ah hummed his agreement. "When has he ever sighed? I've never heard more than five words come out of his mouth at a time and now he's sighing?"

"Maybe I should just take her and leave," So huffed as he finished his espresso. Oblivious to the strange looks his brothers sent towards him, So set his cup down and sat up straight, his suit sliding against the back of his chair. "Goddamn Wook… should have… just _had_ to follow me into this life," Baek Ah and Jung exchanged confused glances as they caught snippets of their brother's grumbling. They both flinched when So clapped his hands together. "We can make it together, I know we can," he decided out loud and smiled widely, standing and collecting his work bag. So ignored his brothers as he rushed out the door and ran straight for an elevator.

"What's wrong with him?" Jung watched as his brother impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for the lift to arrive. "Where's he going?"

"Who can say?" Baek Ah responded with a small chuckle. "Ever elusive, our older brother," he smirked before continuing to paint.

* * *

An hour after Wook and So had left the house after eating lunch, Soo raised her eyebrows as So barged into the apartment and demanded if anyone was home. His dark hair was a mess and he panted heavily, leaning against the shoe closet and wiping sweat from his forehead. His once ironed and impeccable suit was wrinkled and his tie was tossed over his left shoulder, the silver bar keeping it in place all but dangling off the precipice of the silk.

"No one's home, is everything alright?" Soo asked, looking around and making sure none of the staff were around. She hurried over to where So stood and made sure his body was intact, searching him for injuries. Memories of a blood covered So rushed back to her as she made sure nothing was amiss about his body. "Did you run here?" she questioned her boyfriend.

Excited, So clutched Soo's shoulders and he gave her a half-crazed smile. "Let's move into our own house," he blurted, still out of breath. "I have enough money for an apartment in Gangnam and you can still visit Wook's wife and Yo's wife and I can get you a car if you don't like mine and- you're shaking your head, why are you shaking your head?"

So released Soo's arms as she looked away, abashed. "Would you like me to propose?" he asked. "I thought you wanted me to give you an actual, decent proposal- plus, we can't get married until this whole damn abdication is over," he ranted, pausing only to yawn. "If you want a ring, I can get you one, but... " he yawned again. "That's why I only want us to move in…"

"So," Soo gnawed on her bottom lip as she contemplated her next words. "I would love to move in with you," she paused as his expression lit up, "but, I can't… not yet"

They stared at each other and So slowly dipped his head in a slow nod, his adrenaline rush dissipating into another yawn. "Why?" he asked. "We have a chance to finally be together and yet, you want to stay here in the shadows and hide?"

"Myung Hee is pregnant," Soo said, her blunt words making So's eyebrows rise in surprise. "I want to stay until the baby is born to help her. You know how unwell she is. Imagine if I were to leave now. How ungrateful and selfish would I seem?"

Soo began adjusting So's disheveled state, pulling his tie down and straightening the silk. "I love you so much," she said, unclipping the silver bar and aligning So's tie before returning it to its place inside his gray vest. "And I want nothing more than to live with you in our own home and to publicly be with you, but we have to wait a bit longer. Myung Hee is only a couple months along, and I want to be here to help her through her pregnancy."

"That's why Wook was acting more like an idiot around his wife," So scoffed as he realized his brother's overcompensation toward his wife was finally explained. _The extra security, the constant need to text his wife, the nervous pacing at the office, being overly protective of Soo and our younger brothers… of course,_ he thought, _he's being paranoid about becoming a father._

Placated, he allowed Soo to continue pulling at his clothes and fuss over him. "So, once their baby is born, will you move in with me? Will you marry me then? I know the abdication will be over by then and that the family will have calmed down before seven months are up," he said, reaching to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Soo's ear. "I'm also much older than you, so we don't have to worry about me having to complete my military service- I've already done it."

Beaming, Soo clicked her tongue as she smoothed So's lapels and ran her hands over his chest, leaning close and pressing herself to his body. She could hear his heart beating from where she placed her cheek. Quietly, she sighed as So's arms wrapped around her. "We won't have to hide in the foyer and hope no one decides to dust the shoe closet anymore," So offered another point. "I'll be able to catch up on sleep because I'll be beside you the entire night."

He could feel Soo's hands resting on his hips. She chuckled softly and So nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling the flowery scent of her shampoo. "After Myung Hee's baby is born, I'll move in with you," she decided. Soo pressed her chin into So's ribcage as she gazed up at him. "We'll get married and I'll move into whatever apartment you decide to buy… but I hope this wasn't your proposal. It's almost as bad as when you proposed to me in Goryeo," she retorted.

So pursed his lips and wrinkled his nose at Soo. "Fine," he agreed. "I'll propose again sometime." With a smirk, he swooped to kiss her before pulling away and yawning again.

"Are you sure you should be going back to work when you're this tired?" Soo quirked an eyebrow at her boyfriend as he nodded, holding a finger up as he gasped a yawn again. "Stay home and sleep. I'm sure you can skip working for a few hours. Remember what I always say?"

Offering Soo his best confused look, So shook his head. "Was it the one about not wanting to be called 'my person?'" He raised an eyebrow when Soo wrinkled her nose at him.

"Eat well, sleep well, and take care of your body. I'm glad you've gained some weight since you've been here, but you really need more sleep," Soo chided as So raised his eyebrows at her comment about his weight, his gaze automatically drifting toward his middle. As far as So was concerned, his stomach was still muscled and flat.

"What? How would you know if I gained or lost weight?" he pressed a hand against his abdomen. "I haven't been on a scale in months."

Soo leaned on the tips of her toes to kiss So's cheek. "Because your cheeks are fuller," she whispered in his ear. Falling back onto the balls of her feet, Soo ran her hands through her hair, tying it behind her head. "Now, you aren't going back to work today. I want you to call in sick or something like that. I'll make tea for you and then you're going straight to bed. Also, can we please leave the foyer?"

They exited the front of the house and entered the near-empty apartment. So scanned the house for movement and when a maid appeared from around the corner, he stood back for Soo to continue walking while he remained behind to ask the maid where his brother's wife was.

"The lady of the house is currently meeting her mother," the maid replied.

By the time So turned away from his short conversation with the maid, Soo was already in the kitchen, ignoring the cook's request for her to just ask for what she wanted. "No, it's fine- really! I just want to make some tea," he could hear Soo saying. "I like to keep in practice!"

So sat on one of the sofas in the living room, crossing his legs and unbuttoning his jacket. He wondered if the espresso he had downed at the office was decaf. There was a great possibility that it could have been; Jung's Olympic diet forbade caffeine and So knew his little brother would take something like that very seriously.

They took tea together on the second floor, in Myung Hee's garden. Soo poured tea for So as she had done so many years ago, her hands remembering the delicate skill of preparing a tea placement. So watched as she used two hands to pour steaming water into the ornate tea set, warming the cups before emptying them and refilling them with tea. "I see Damiwon has followed you into this life," So stated as he accepted the teapot from Soo and used two hands to pour tea into her cup. So noticed her surprise at his obvious show of respect.

"You don't have to… Two hands really isn't necessary," Soo protested.

"On the contrary," So set the teapot down and took one of the cups, inhaling the steam that wafted from the side of his cup. "I see you as my equal. You are... a piece of my soul that lives outside my body," he looked up from his glass as Soo blushed and took a cup for herself.

"Didn't Baek Ah write that?" she teased, taking a tentative sip. "It's a bit too dramatic for Eun to have written."

So snorted as he drank his own tea. "It was a line from one of his poems."

"I hear women of all ages love Baek Ah's music and style. Do I sense a fan of Wang Baek Ah in you?" she teased him with a flirtatious smile.

"I was his first fan," So proudly puffed his chest. "When that idiot was ignoring his studies to practice the gayageum and haegeum, I was the one that pushed him on. Of course, I went to college before I could really see him flourish, but he seems to think his success is because I told him to follow his dreams and that our father could go fuck himself if he was about to make another businessman in the family." Soo rolled her eyes at So's language but otherwise said nothing, continuing to enjoy her tea. "Do I sense a Baek Ah fan in _you_?" So raised his eyebrows.

Pursing her lips, Soo shook her head. "I'll never tell."

* * *

Hidden in the dense foliage of pine trees and potted flowers, Soo sat on the ground beneath an umbrella, the tea set on the table forgotten. With her legs tucked beneath her body and So's head on her lap, she hummed a loving song and allowed herself to savor the tranquility of that moment. Each minute passed in a lazy haze as Soo watched So sleep against her, his body curled close to hers. Soo guided her hands through So's hair as he snored softly, his mouth dropping open and his hand holding her bare ankle.

A gentle gust of wind sifted through the trees, bringing the scent of pine about them. Soo let her thoughts drift as she combed So's dark hair, feeling the strands of black part for her nimble fingers. She pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles as a line of drool fell from So's open mouth and onto her shorts. "How tired you must be," she sighed, her voice tinged with sadness, "having to come to my room so late and then leaving before dawn." She used the pad of her thumb to wipe the side of So's cheek. "How you must hate hiding. You must want to leave so badly."

She looked around the lovely gardens that her cousin tended to every week. "You must want to take me and never let me go. You must be so afraid that our lives might play out like they had in Goryeo…" Soo chewed on her bottom lip as she recounted how many times she had been taken away from So in her past life. How the other princes had managed to keep her from him when he needed her. Soo wiped the wetness from her eyes as she whispered to her lover, "But darling, I will never leave you again. Not in this life and not in the next one. I promise on the stars we used to watch and on the sun that shined down upon us then and still shines down on us now. I will never let you suffer alone ever again. Your pain is mine just as my burdens are yours."

Lowering herself, Soo placed a warm kiss to So's brow. She exhaled as a light breeze lifted her sorrows and sent them adrift in the wind, taking her from Goryeo and returning her to a world where she could be free. "I love you," she sighed, her fingers smoothing the short locks on So's head. "More than my own life."


	8. Immaturity

In one of the more secluded parts of Seoul, where gangsters and other dubious people gathered to count their wages and slap a round of Go-Stop sat a young man in a half buttoned silk shirt and loose khakis tied to his hips with a leather belt. A gold chain dangled from his bony throat and his Adam's apple bobbed with each word he spoke. The man fit in perfectly, his smug scowl as authentic as any of the other gangsters', but he was not one of them.

The impostor pretended to throw back shots, lit cigarettes and let them dangle from his lips until they burned out, and played a mean hand of Go-Stop. His dark hair was slicked back with gallons of product and a pair of wire rimmed glasses encased his eyes. He carried no wallet, no car keys, and no form of payment aside from a single wad of golden bills inside a steel money clip used to pay his way into Go-Stop matches. In the young man's pocket were extra hwatu cards that he would later use to cheat and incite a brawl. Taped to the inside of his thigh was his national identification card- something he always carried in case of a dire situation- and in his other pocket was a cellphone with no phone numbers saved.

Smirking, he tossed down a red ribbon and collected both ribbon and swallow. "Eat that, you sons of bitches," he gave a boisterous laugh and collected the crumpled wads of cash thrown down by the disgruntled older men.

"No respect, this motherfucker," one of the fat gangsters shook his head. On his lap sat a buxom young woman with artificial red hair and a sneer as nasty as any of the mens'. The gangster rubbed the woman's thigh before sending her off with a slap to her ass and a promise of extra cash. "I'm going to teach you a lesson, you son of a bitch. Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?"

Wang Jung sat back in his plastic chair and scoffed as he shuffled the deck and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Sit down, you fat motherfucker," he narrowed his eyes at the large man. "And don't bring my mother into this. You lost and I won. Eat it you-"

The table fell away as the man pulled Jung up by his collar, curses flying from his mouth as much as the flecks of spittle that reached Jung's face. "You need some respect slammed into you, don't you, you little punk?" A clenched fist flew Jung's way, but, the punch hit nothing and the man swung into thin air as Jung twisted away from him and ducked.

Smirking, Jung sucked on his teeth as he slid away and cracking his neck and doing a few stretches to pop his shoulders. "Come on, old man," he dragged his right foot backwards and held his fists up in a fighter's stance. "If you want me to respect you, you have to beat me."

Jung did not even bother taking his glasses off as he made easy work of the fat gangster, sending a solid kick into his belly and sending him toppling. He smugly pretended to wipe sweat off of his forehead as the other men began to growl, unhappy that their comrade had been knocked down by a mere squirt of a man. "Well, I guess Go-Stop's been ruined," Jung dusted his pants off. He gave a gracious bow as one of the players held up a line of pipe.

"Let's see if you're still smirking after I beat some sense into you, you piece of shit," the next man seethed.

With raised eyebrows, Jung held his hands out. "A pipe! You honor me, sir." He deflected a blow to his chest before kicking the man's hand and sending the weapon clattering.

From a block away, in a blue BMW, Wang Won watched his brother beat thugs into the ground as he waited from the driver's side of his car. Won usually sent a man to spy on Jung and to make sure the idiot never truly got into too much trouble, but this time, he had business in the shadier parts of town.

On his tablet, Won organized documents as he waited, lightly tapping his foot.

When the side door opened and someone stepped into the car, Won did not look up. "You're late," he snapped. "I'm a busy man and yet, you called me all the way here to be late?"

Meeting eyes with Chae Ryung, Won shook his head. "Don't think this does anything to make me think better of you," he clicked his tongue. "Punctuality is a key aspect in the definition of a woman. So," he set the tablet aside, "what news is so important that I needed to come all the way here?"

Kim Chae Ryung, a skinny girl from Daegu, worked in the Wang household that belonged to Wook. Her job as maid was one Won had acquired for her after he had given Wook a stellar report on her work ethic and other such trivial matters Wook cared about. They also happened to be dating.

"I called you here because I have two big things to tell you," Chae Ryung protested. She still wore her maid's uniform- a white blouse and black pants- but her hair was pulled from its usual braid.

Won motioned for her to continue with a wave of his hand. "Do tell," he glanced over her shoulder to check if Jung was still there, but Chae Ryung moved in the way before he could see what was going on.

"Madam Hae is pregnant," Chae Ryung was quick to blurt. Won dragged a hand through his hair, pulling at the thick strands of black.

"Wook's sick wife is pregnant? How stupid of him." Making a note of Chae Ryung's information in his tablet, Won snorted. "A baby means Wook will have the full backing of the Go Group. The Hae family will want their grandson to be a CEO even if the kid's last name is Wang. Good, what else?"

Chae Ryung sucked her cheeks in before clearing her throat. "Your older brother, Wang So," she stated, her hands finding their way into her skirt. Won narrowed his eyes at the mention of his almost invisible older brother. "I think he's seeing Hae Soo in secret," Chae Ryung confided, her voice growing quiet. "Wouldn't that mean the Go Group is breaching the Jong Group from the inside?"

Won almost laughed at Chae Ryung's audacity. He held back his guffaws and sat back in his seat. "How obtuse of you to assume the Go Group has anything to do with Hae Soo." Won turned his head to stare at an eager Chae Ryung. "Wang So isn't dating Hae Soo," he snorted. "He's married to his work- when and why would he ever decide to spend time with some low orphan girl from a minor branch of the Go Group? She's a Hae by name, but after her father died, her uncles ate her inheritance and forgot about her."

"But it's true! I know it!" Chae Ryung's indignance made Won smile. "I've seen how they act around each other and sure, Hae Soo is a sweet, empathetic woman, but it's different with those two- I know it!"

Moving to start his car, Won nodded. "Your information on Wook and his wife is valuable, but on So and Wook's adopted girl, I doubt I'd use anytime soon." He held Chae Ryung's hand and patted her knuckles with his thumb. "It was nice seeing you, but I don't like coming to this part of town. I don't enjoy watching Jung fight people. It gets boring after a while."

He watched as Chae Ryung snorted and exited the vehicle, a bounce in her step as she made her way to the sidewalk. Won waved at the young woman before grasping the steering wheel and driving away, forgetting about his younger brother who slowly began to lose.

* * *

Jung panted as he staggered backwards. Originally, he had meant to only fight the people playing cards with him, but a quick phone call had proved otherwise and part of a gang had arrived, blunt weapons in hand and glares on their faces.

"So, you're the brat that dishonored our leader in January," one of the burly men spat by Jung's ratty sneakers. "What, you think that just 'cuz you can fight, you get to tramp around here and humiliate us?!"

Jung counted at least twelve men as he tried to plan some form of escape. He had enough money left, but his clothing and appearance would make it hard for him to hide or blend in with any crowd. He wanted nothing more than to fight, but even Jung knew when the odds were not in his favor and this was one such instance.

Reaching for the phone in his pocket, Jung thumbed a number and texted a plea for help as well as his location to the first two people that popped into his mind. It was a week day, meaning most of his brothers were either at the main office or around town. Jung hoped his at least one brother would come to his aid; he was losing time.

He reached up and took his fake glasses off, tossing them aside as the group of thugs advanced, pipes, crowbars, and baseball bats bouncing off of the flats of their open palms. "Now now," Jung smiled as he stepped on his glasses. "Let's not be hasty. It isn't honorable fighting against one man."

The gang members only laughed and Jung took his stance as three men attacked him simultaneously. A primal shout blew from Jung's mouth as he fended off his attackers. Adrenaline rushed through him and he kicked and punched, feeling close to nothing when a few lucky blows managed to hit him.

He dealt with two easily, but Jung was panting heavily by the time the third one decided to swing his bat. Wiping blood from his nose, Jung coughed and held onto his side, listening to the jeers that mocked him- an Olympic gold medalist and gold hopeful.

Before Jung could say or do anything irrational, he tripped and fell flat onto the concrete. He pushed himself up only to be kicked in the leg and sent down again. "Come on," one of the thugs grunted. "We'll just beat the shit out of you so you won't come back. If you're lucky, we won't kill you today."

Whatever air Jung held inside his body was expelled as a blow to his stomach made him curl into the fetal position, his hands covering his neck. Blow after blow pummeled into his body as he cowered and tried to protect his vitals.

As the final shred of hope left Jung's mind, he heard the deafening roar of a sport car echoing through the buildings.

The kicks stopped as the men glowered at the fancy car that pulled forward into the slums of Seoul. "What the fuck is this?" one man demanded.

Peeking up from his position on the ground, Jung swallowed when he saw a black Ferrari and two sedans stop in front of the gang. Relieved, he let himself fall limp as the blows to his body slowed to a halt. His brother had come to save him.

A furious So stepped out of his car and slammed the door shut as six hired men stepped out from the other cars. So glared at the twelve men that stood by a beaten Jung. He offered no apology for Jung's behavior. "Jung, you disgrace yourself," So said as he crossed his arms. He averted his gaze to meet the piggish eyes of the gang members. "I assume your fight is over. If you have any legal inquiries, I suggest you ignore your impulse to track the boy down. He forgets his station."

The six men that accompanied So stepped forward and Jung swallowed thickly before grimacing and rising to his knees. He blinked and held a hand to his nose as blood dribbled down his lips and chin.

"Who are you to come here in your fancy car and just take this kid?" one of the gang members demanded, pointing his crowbar at So. "He disgraced our leader and we're here to punish him!"

Without batting an eye, So motioned for his men to collect Jung. "I could call the police and have the likes of you arrested, but I won't. I'm sure it must make you feel very strong, beating up a skinny brat like him." So uncrossed his arms and held them behind his back. "They say the life of a gangster is about collecting money and dealing in business. I didn't realize business meant harassing spoiled rich boys who don't know where to put their nose."

The gang members remained still, glaring down at the Jung who coughed and held his side, oblivious to his brother's cutting remarks. "Take this brat," one of the gangsters prodded Jung with the tip of his boot. "I don't want anything to do with chaebols. Bad luck," he scowled at So who stared at him impassively.

Jung felt himself being lifted as he was dragged to his feet by men in suits. "Thank you, brother," he burbled through blood, sweat and saliva. So ignored him and Jung felt himself being placed in the Ferrari, the door being shut beside him.

"Your generosity is boundless," So said to the gangsters, no emotion reflecting in his voice. He gave them a nod before returning to his car and starting the engine.

Completely silent, So turned the steering wheel and drove away from Seoul's shady district, the cars that had followed him doing the same. His hands clenched the steering wheel with a violent dexterity and So glanced at Jung who had procured a package of tissues from the glove compartment and was wiping his nose. Why did Jung's insane habit of picking fights with gangs have to follow him from Goryeo?

"Are you alright?" he finally asked his youngest brother.

"Been worse," Jung muttered as he wadded up a tissue and began wiping the blood on his chin. He looked around at the scenery that flew by them. "Why are we passing by Itaewon? Where are we going? Are we going to Mother?" Suddenly terrified, Jung held his hands up as if he were about to pray. Ignoring his pain, he rubbed his hands together. "Brother, please, don't take me to her. Please," he begged, his voice taking a desperate edge. "If Mother finds out she'll have a fit! She'll put me under house arrest! Brother, please!"

So snorted as he side-eyed his blood covered sibling. "Mother would think I was the one that beat you if I took you to her home. We're going to Yo's house. You texted him, didn't you? He's waiting for us there."

Relieved, Jung fell back against his seat before wincing and shooting forward, his hand grasping the back of his head. "Ow!" he groaned, rubbing his various wounds.

"You're an idiot," So muttered. "An absolute fool."

"We could just go to Won's place," Jung shrugged. "He's closer to us than Pyeongchang-dong."

"I don't trust Won," was So's reply. "And I don't like his roommates."

Chrome and steel buildings morphed into smaller structures until straight highways and roads began to curve and warble as they entered another wealthy district. Pyeongchang-dong had few to no apartments and was instead situated with houses with stone and metal gates. Nestled safely within the mountains and surrounded by trees, the homes were built in various forms and shapes, some taking the traditional Korean route and others built in modern and abstract designs.

So made sure to avoid the roads that would lead them by their parents' home, taking a back road that would guide them past Mu's house and to Yo's house.

Tourists milled around the front roads, snapping pictures of the gated homes. So took his time edging through crowds. From beside him, Jung groaned as a fresh wave of blood spouted from his nose. "I think it's broken," he complained.

When they reached Yo's house, So noticed the gate was left open and a space left in front of the house for a car to park. Gazing out at the traditional Korean villa, So pulled his Ferrari into the gate and listened to it creak closed as he parked in front of Yo's house. Two yellow Jindo dogs barked twice to alert their master of the newcomers before going silent. "Get out," he said to Jung, sending a dry look toward the blood that seemed to be all over his leather seats and window, making his car look like a crime scene.

Yo stepped out of his house, still in the blue suit he had worn to work. Crossing his arms, he distastefully glared down at the man dressed as a gangster that limped through his manicured lawn to greet him. "My wife is waiting inside with a doctor," Yo snapped, his upper lip curling. "Go. Now."

The older brothers watched as Jung nodded and made his way into the house, kicking his ratty shoes off and being led inside by the maid. So approached Yo who glanced out at the tourists that meandered deeper into the neighborhood. "I managed to find him before they killed him," So said to his older brother.

Nodding, Yo sucked on his teeth, crossing his arms. "He'll have to stay here until he looks less fucked," he muttered. "If Mother were to find out that Jung was beaten half to death by a gang of thugs…" shaking his head, he released a controlled huff. "We all took Taekwondo as children and yet, neither of us go around picking fights with gangs and _trying_ to get in trouble."

"Well, Jung is the baby of the family, isn't he?" So replied. "Spoiled from the moment he was conceived. I say he deserved a few punches. At least he had the brains to call you and me and not our mother."

Yo scoffed and flicked an invisible piece of lint off of his suit. "He needs a wife to control him. Our mother lost her say with Jung the day he went to college," he sighed. His exasperated voice was matched only by So's equally miffed expression. Yo wondered if So still disagreed with his plan to arrange Hae Soo with their youngest brother.

"No he doesn't," So countered his brother's argument with a shake of his head. "We don't need another Baek Ah incident."

"Ah," Yo snapped his fingers before rubbing his temples. Their more amorous brother had been the cause of many a scandal during his budding years in the public eye. As a model, Baek Ah had wanted to establish himself as an artist and to do that, he had concocted as many scandals as he could to gain the public's interest and begin his brand. "When he asked the Chairman permission to marry a man."

"No," So held back a snicker. "When he tried to elope with a woman twice his age and got caught."

A long sigh escaped Yo's mouth and as uncharacteristic as it was for either Yo or So to sigh, So found the expression fitting and sighed along with his brother. "Don't remind me about that catastrophe," Yo muttered. He remembered very clearly how Baek Ah's mother had stormed into the Chairman's office and shouted at him for teaching their son nasty habits. "I had to work overtime for a month because the Chairman told me to cover everything up."

Nodding, So chuckled and exhaled. "I'll have to remind Baek Ah about his various almost-marriages the next time I see him."

Yo cocked his head and motioned for So to follow him inside. They walked together and So could not help but wonder at how different his fraternity with Yo was in this life. "Will you stay for dinner since you've come this far?" he asked as they took their shoes off. So dragged his tongue over his teeth as he contemplated his options. _I'll have to notify both Wook and Soo,_ he thought to himself.

"I'll stay to make sure Jung is alright," So said as Yo opened his front door.

"Ah! Be more gentle!" came Jung's cry as, his brothers entered the house. So suppressed and eye-roll as he followed Yo indoors. "That really hurt!"

Unlike the exterior of Yo's house, which was old fashioned in every manner, the interior of the house was white and modern, tastefully redecorated to be minimal and extravagant at the same time. Traces of blue and gold were laced into the white decor and a Monet hung in the living room.

They found Jung in the sitting room, sitting on a plastic tarp as a doctor clicked her tongue over his bruises and scrapes. Nearby, Yo's wife sat with her son sitting beside her as she watched the doctor wipe over Jung's ribcage with an alcohol doused cottonball.

Gyung giggled and clapped his hands each time his uncle flinched and complained to the doctor. The baby seemed to be the only person in the room happy to be witnessing Jung get patched up.

"Hello, So," Yo's wife called to her brother-in-law. So greeted her with a nod. "Welcome to our home. Would you like tea?"

So declined while Jung asked if he could have something to drink and was promptly ignored. "So," Yo crossed his arms as he sat down in a leather chair, "you decided to go into a shady part of town, play a few rounds of Go-Stop with gangsters, and then incited a fight?" Jung only pouted as Yo scolded him in the cold manner he always used to undermine people he thought deserved punishment. "And then you lost… shameful."

"Husband, at least he had the sense to call you," Mun Seong chided as her son squirmed onto her lap.

Taking a seat beside his brother, So shifted his gaze so he looked at the contents of Jung's pockets that had been emptied onto a coffee table. "One burner phone, about 1,000,000 won in cash, and you taped your national identification card to the inside of your thigh," he shook his head with a scoff. "Were you intentionally trying to get murdered?"

Jung only groaned as the doctor began to wrap white gauze over a nasty scrape on his left side. "Just don't tell Mother," he gritted through his teeth. "My coach is going to kill me when he finds out- and that's only if Mother doesn't get to me first."

"Don't worry about her," Yo looked away from his brother as he leaned back against his seat. "You're staying here until you look less like you were mauled by a wild boar."

When Jung turned to face his older brother with raised eyebrows, Yo glared down at him and leaned forward, his voice like ice. "You either stay here or I hire someone to destroy your motorcycle and we say you drove into a pole." Jung's open mouth shut instantly as he shook his head.

"Don't ever touch my child," he warned. "That motorcycle is my baby."

So sent a withering look to Jung as he shook his head and pointed to Gyung. The oblivious little boy was fascinated with his mother's hair at the moment and grasped the long black tendrils in his little fists, tugging and laughing. " _He_ is a baby," So stated, nudging his head in his nephew's direction. "Gyung is a baby. Your motorcycle is a death trap."

Later, So texted Wook, telling him he would not be arriving for dinner and that he would be eating with Yo and his family. He left the house to call Soo and tell her that he would be with her that night and that he loved her. "In this life and the all of the others," he said before hanging up.

So looked up from his phone as Yo's wife waved him inside. Beside her stood Yo, and So watched his brother send a vicious glare at Jung as their younger brother asked if he could train Gyung into an athlete.

As he looked at his brothers, So wondered what his life would have been like in Goryeo if they had been as close as they were now. If Yo had actually worried and cared for So, would he have wanted to usurp his brother's throne? If Jung had trusted So enough to call him for help, would he have taken Soo?

Pushing his thoughts aside, So entered his brother's home and decided that there was no changing the past. He kept his eyes on the future.

* * *

 **A/N: 1,000,000 won is about $900**


	9. Reaching for the Sun

**If you ever want to chat, my tumblr is supernovaesthetic and I love any and all reader feedback, so toss me a DM and we can talk about the future of SoSoo in this story and anything else :)**

* * *

"Mu will ascend," Yo stated out of the blue, his bony fingers laced around his glass of whiskey. With his elbows resting against his desk, he looked at So who stood still by a window, gazing out at the serene neighborhood. Pyeongchang-dong was a strange instance in Korea; even though it was developed, due to the minor levels of light pollution, the stars were somewhat visible. Yo remembered that So enjoyed stargazing- a pointless trivial sport, but one that was not dangerous, nor life threatening. At least So took care of himself- unlike Jung.

After eating dinner and scolding Jung once more, the elder brothers met in Yo's office to discuss familial matters. So, still pointlessly apprehensive of his older brother, stood by the window, ready to make an escape if Yo decided to reach for the ornamental bow and arrows that were displayed in his office.

Both men kept glasses of whiskey close by, their coats gone and their ties undone. Somewhat comfortable, So kept an eye on Yo's reflection in the window. His brother sat at his desk, leaning back in his leather seat, completely at ease. "And what, exactly, will you receive in return for backing down?" So asked. "It must be something better than being Chairman if you're so placated at the fact that you're willingly giving up something you wanted your entire life."

Yo quirked his eyebrows, drinking slowly from his crystal glass. Humming, he pressed the rim of the glass close to his bottom lip. "The house in Busan, more stocks, a four billion won pay raise, Mu's old title of CEO, and permission to have another child."

So nodded slowly. He remembered being sat down by the Chairman after Wook's wedding and being told that until Mu ascended, he would not be allowed to have any children before his brother or bring excessive attention to himself. Wook and his wife were also told about this rule, but Myung Hee assumed to be too sick to be able to conceive. Yeon Hwa had not even been considered a threat and had been allowed to have her daughter in peace. As for Yo, he had carefully listened to the Chairman's words and agreed before promptly getting his wife pregnant. Gyung, had been a happy mistake that Yo had purposefully forgotten to remind his family about until his new wife was the size of the moon. The Chairman had been furious, but So had been too far away to actually hear what happened. "I assume the Chairman prevented you from having children after Gyung?"

Scoffing, Yo emptied his glass into his mouth and poured more scotch from the decanter beside his hand. "After Gyung, he sat me down and told me that if I had another child before Mu ascended, he'd cut me from his lineage, the bastard."

"So you're giving up the chance at being Chairman for the chance to have another baby as well as a pay raise?" So raised an eyebrow at the man who was so alike yet so different from the Yo he knew in a past life.

"Do you have kids?" Yo asked. _Yes_ , So wanted to say. _I used to be a father… not a good one, but yes, I used to have children._

"No," he stated, turning to face his brother. "But from what I remember, you specifically said you would never have children."

Shaking his head, Yo heaved a sigh, setting his glass down onto its coaster. "I know, but there's a feeling that comes over you when you hold your firstborn for the first time," he explained, a certain wistfulness in his eyes. "You look at that tiny face and you see that everything in your life has culminated into that moment. You created something more valuable than any building or any stock and it's a feeling that makes you invincible. You'd do anything for that little person in your arms. You'd kill if it meant keeping that little thing safe."

So finished the auburn liquid in his glass and declined a second helping when Yo offered it to him. "I have to drive," he shrugged, sitting down in one of the chairs in the study. His thoughts drifted toward his daughter and how he had felt the same way towards her in his past life. Seol may have legally been Jung's, but in all other aspects, she had been So's. "So, you're going to try for a second now, you have another house, and you're upgraded to CEO. Congratulations, brother," said So as he crossed his legs.

Yo narrowed his eyes at his brother. "I'm not here to brag about my pay raise. I'm using my time to speak to you because I want you to be CFO," Yo's calculating eyes read So for a reaction, but his brother was too composed to ever betray his emotions. "I need someone I can trust that isn't a half-brother. Incidentally, Jung has no interest in the family business, so here I am, asking you to forego your nomadic life of playing ambassador; to live in Seoul instead. Life is long and I'm sure I'll be able to take charge after Mu."

Though his face did not betray his thoughts, So felt a sense of excitement in his chest. Being CFO as well as a board member meant he would have more than enough money to get Soo anything she wanted. He could afford to give her a lavish wedding, a new house, a good car for her own use, and anything else she might want. Being CFO would mean that his nomadic days of wandering and playing ambassador for his father would end. He could find stability, marry, and finally begin living the life he had always wanted. But at the same time, So would find himself beneath Yo. If Yo knew that So was an executive board member, his offer of CFO meant that he would want So's vote of confidence if Mu's position as chairman was to be overturned.

"What about Won?" So kept his expression impassive as he met eyes with Yo. "Isn't he your loyal vassal? Why not raise him from whatever he's doing to CFO? I thought the Chairman saw all of his children as equals. If you asked nicely, I'm sure Won would be allowed to rise in rank."

A dry smirk graced Yo's lips before fading quickly. A muscle in his jaw ticked and he tapped his nails against the desk before scoffing. "The Chairman may see his sons as equals, but I don't," Yo reached for his tablet at the edge of his desk, his pale hands moving past perfectly stacked folders and plastic wrapped documents. He sniffed as he unlocked the sleek, black screen, punching in a passcode and flipping through pages. "Won may be my dog, but he will never be equal to you or Jung in my eyes. His mother was a mistress of our father's and not even famous or well connected like Baek Ah's mother. How could I favor him over my own full-blooded brother?"

The tablet was passed over from Yo's side of the table to So's. "That's from Won," he said.

Collecting the screen from the table, So raised an eyebrow as he read aloud from Yo's e-mail. "Met with my informants. Mu called a doctor to his home twice in the past week. Eun made plans with his girlfriend but was unable to see her due to scheduling conflicts. Wook's wife is pregnant- maybe two or three months along. No other news." Setting the tablet down, So frowned at his brother. "So Won is spying on our brothers." He felt a cold dread wash over him as he wondered if Won knew about his relationship with Soo.

"If Wook's wife gives birth, son or daughter, Wook will have the Go Group clamoring to support him as heir." Yo gave his brother a pointed look. "Which is why I want you to be CFO instead of Won or any of the others. I need as many Yoo family barriers as possible, and whether you like it or not, you're as much a part of the Yoo family as I am.

"I don't spoil my subordinates," continued Yo. "I support my brothers. If Jung wants to go and get beaten up on the streets, I'll protect him from Mother and take care of him. You too, So. I'm giving you an out from your incessant travelling. You can live here if you're growing tired of Wook. I'll handle Mother and you can stay with my family until you get a place of your own."

Yo took his tablet back from So, shutting it down and tossing it back onto his desk. The resounding clack did not echo as the tablet fell onto the table. Each second that passed only sought to entice So further. "And what, exactly, is it you want from me in return?" So knew that his brother was not one to give gifts freely. He wanted to hear with his own ears if Yo knew that he was an executive board member. "My being CFO would mean that you would have another person to contend with. I'm only two years younger than you. Do you really need more competition?"

"I need you to work," Yo stated simply. "Work and support me if the need arises. The company must continue no matter who holds its reins. I intend to place Jung into the company once he's had his fill of gold medals and simple glory. And if Father agrees, I'll have Jung cut some of Wook's claim to the Hae family's support by marrying him to that Hae girl-"

"No," So interjected. He sat forward as Yo mentioned Soo. Yo's eyes narrowed and he leaned against an elbow as he eyed So.

"No? Then do you intend to marry her?" Sarcastically asked, but seriously answered, Yo's eyes widened when So said, "Yes."

* * *

It was past three in the morning when So stumbled into Wook's apartment, his eyes heavy and his body sluggish. Kicking his shoes off, he sniffed and held onto a door to steady himself. Vertigo swayed his vision and he squinted, trying to make sense of where he was headed. Right? Left? Which hallway was he in? Why was Wook's house so huge?

After telling Yo to back away from Soo, they had drunk more. Congratulating So, Yo had called for bottles of aged soju and whiskey, opening both at once and declaring they would drink until they were two shots from death. "After all, how long has it been since either of us have been well and truly drunk? I'll call you cab if you don't want to stay tonight," his brother had laughed. "Look at you, you bastard, falling to a girl eleven years younger than you- I see I'm a worse influence than I thought!"

Swallowing, So paused when he saw a light at the end of the hallway. He blinked at it and nodded to himself. Staggering forward, he leaned onto the wall for support, his gait sloppy. Each step felt like molasses and he yawned as his sight shifted from left to right.

Pushing the door open, So almost collapsed as the door moved further than he had anticipated. He looked up at the most beautiful face he had ever seen in his life. Dark hair flowed past a pale face and pink lips. She wore a sleeveless shirt with cats on it. "Mm, Soo," he slurred, gazing at the angel that sat up in bed. "Soo, my Soo," So giggled to himself as he ran a hand over his face. "My beautiful, beautiful person. You're so smart and sweet and caring and…" he waved a hand in front of his face, tracing over Soo's blurry silhouette with his finger. "Sexy," he emphasized each letter to make sure she understood him.

His head moved from side to side and So shuffled to where he thought the bed was and laid down. Something smacked his head and So grunted when he suddenly found himself on the ground. "Soo, where'd you go?" he said as his view blurred and refocused into what looked like the underside of a bed.

"Are you alright?" he heard someone say. So felt himself being helped up and then he saw Soo. Beaming, So wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I'm fine now that you're here," he murmured into her hair. Closing his eyes, he swayed and held onto his Soo. "Hm… How do you think about a house in Pyeongchang-dong? We could watch the stars there and our children could play with Mu's and Yo's kids… we could start a family!" Excited, he kissed Soo's forehead and stifled his laughs. "Little girls and boys. Like Seol! Remember her? Our little girl," he laughed at the memories from Goryeo that flashed through his mind. "She was such a lively girl… I could swear she was part bird if I didn't know she was half you and half me."

"So, you need to sleep," Soo's sympathetic words seemed to bounce off of him. She looked up at her drunk partner as he spoke about someone named Seol. It did not take much thought for Soo to realize that he meant her child. Her heart ached, but at the moment, she could not grieve. She could only focus on the present and in the present, there was someone that needed her. So nodded and held onto her shoulder, using his other hand to gesture into the air.

"You didn't see her grow, but I did. She was so beautiful, our little Seol," So ignored Soo as he continued his intoxicated rant. "She called Jung her father, but I knew she was mine. My little snowflake. She was all I had left of you…" Soo bit her lip when So's eyes grew wet. Her heart felt like it would shatter as he rested his head against her and held onto her arms.

"Why can't I ever have both of you?" he whimpered, weeping into her shoulder. Breathing deeply, he huffed and Soo ran her hands through his hair, feeling So's tears trail down her bare arm. His breath reeked of stale whiskey, but Soo found that she could not care. "In one life I have you and the other I have Seol, but I can never have both of you. I can never just be a husband and a father at once. Why am I so torn? Why am I so tired?"

Closing her eyes, Soo patted So's back and eased his coat off of his shoulders. "You need to sleep, So. You're… You're distressed."

She helped him stand and Soo pulled So's arm around her as she guided him out of her room. Knowing that he would be hungover in the morning, Soo could not risk letting him sleep in her room that night.

Opening her door, she helped him shuffle through the dark hallway, leading him to his room. "No no, it's this way," she whispered when So attempted to drag her toward the kitchen. Grunting under So's weight, Soo did her best to lead him in a straight path.

The massive house seemed to echo each little noise So made as Soo led him toward his room. Each clumsy footstep was a dull thud and each noise ricocheted off the walls until Soo gasped when the door to the master bedroom opened and Wook stepped out looking tired and confused. He seemed to wake as soon as he saw So leaning against Soo, drunkenly stumbling around.

Without blinking, Wook walked over to So's other side and pulled So's arm around him, his strength enough to take his brother off of Soo. "Did he just arrive?" Wook grunted as he helped So into his bedroom.

"I was getting water when he walked in and he collapsed in the doorway. I thought I could help him to his room," Soo lied. She ran into So's room and unmade his bed as Wook helped his brother beneath the sheets.

"I knew he would drink when he was with Yo, but I didn't think they would drink this much," muttered Wook as he rubbed his eyes and pulled the covers over So's body. "I apologize for my brother, Soo. This isn't like him," he looked at the younger woman who bobbed her head in response.

"It's alright," she said as So muttered something unintelligible before rolling over and falling silent. "He looks peaceful when he's sleeping," she noted aloud.

Wook agreed with a perplexed look before he led Soo out of his brother's bedroom. "You should get some sleep. I'm sorry you had to see him in this state," he stated. "So is usually so careful about drinking, but he and Yo must have had something to celebrate."

They parted ways and Wook returned to his bedroom, yawning and stretching his arms. Soo lingered behind and waited for his door to shut before she returned to So's room, gently closing the door behind her.

Wook had put So in bed still wearing his work clothes, and though So slept peacefully, Soo knew that he would want to be comfortable when he woke in the morning.

Pulling the gray and blue sheets aside, Soo began unbuttoning So's shirt, pulling it off inch by inch and moving his dead weight around so that she could remove the white button down from his torso. Soo folded the shirt as neatly as she could in the dark. She then placed it on the desk, beside where she had placed his folded jacket.

She moved on to undo his belt, pulling the leather away from his waist and rolling it into a coil against her hand. A quick search around the room showed Soo and So kept his belts in a sectioned drawer. Soo placed the belt beside the others and quietly shut the drawer.

Deftly, she unbuttoned So's pants and pulled the blue material down. This was her greatest obstacle and though she wanted to laugh that even in this life So wore black underwear, the weight of his legs took all of her concentration to lift so she could remove his pants. The once pressed pair were wrinkled and Soo doubted a nice folding could fix these wrinkles, but she folded the pants anyways.

After taking So's socks off, Soo tucked him back into bed, pulling the covers over his bare chest and up to his shoulders. She sat on the bed, watching as So turned to sleep on his left side, facing her. Her hand drifted over his smooth face, tracing the small lines of age that had formed around his eyes as well as the place where a scar had been in their past lives. He looked so peaceful.

"Good night, my King," Soo whispered as she pushed So's hair away from his face. "Sleep well and we can discuss marriage and having children when you wake." Leaning down, she brushed her lips to So's forehead before sliding off the bed and walking toward the door.

Looking back, Soo wished she could sleep beside So, but she knew that the risk of being caught was too high. "Just seven months," she said to her sleeping lover. "After Myung Hee has her baby, we can live together, my love. I'll be your wife and we can have children... and maybe we'll have my... maybe we'll have our girl back." And with that, she left the room, ready to fall asleep in her own bed and forget about her sorrows.

 _Seol,_ Soo thought. _So Jung named her after the snow..._ She smiled softly, wiping her eyes. Soo had not lived to her baby girl's 100th day- let alone her naming day. She had not been there to name the little girl she had made with So in a past life. She did not hope to meet her daughter again- wishes like that would be devastating if they never came true. Instead, she only hoped that her little girl had been happy in Goryeo. Soo hoped her baby had grown up and flourished outside of the castle.


	10. Affection

Jung woke in a room that was not his own. His room at his parents' house was painted green and his bedsheets were red and blue. He owned a UHD TV with over two hundred channels and had electronics scattered around the room from the various gifts his brothers had sent for his birthdays.

The room he woke up in was white and his bedsheets were orange. There was no TV, no tablet, and his body also felt like it was on fire.

"Oh, that's right," he muttered sarcastically as he stared up at the white ceiling and the square light fixture in its center. His hand traced the bandage wrapped over his arm. "My brothers saved me yesterday."

It required most of Jung's self control not to cry out when he sat up in bed, his ribcage screaming in protest. Coughing, he looked down at the pajamas his brother had loaned him. Even in bed it seemed Yo enjoyed wearing pinstripes. The warm navy silk was striped with white.

Putting his house slippers on, Jung hobbled out of the guest room and through the pretty house, using his nose to find where breakfast was being served. He could smell something savory and enticing- like soup. Jung's eyes glanced over pictures of Gyung that were paired with paintings high above his pay as an athlete. He continued to walk by expensive artwork and pictures of Yo's family. There was a framed picture from four years ago when the entire family had gathered to celebrate Jung winning gold at the London Olympics. The babies of the family were missing and Yo had been married to his first wife. Beside it was a flat, platinum frame that held a wedding picture of Yo and Mun Seong.

"Good morning, Jung," Yo's wife called from the dining room. She sat at the table in a floral dress with Gyung in her lap. Jung smiled at his sister-in-law and waved to his nephew. "How are you feeling?" Mun Seong asked as Jung cautiously stepped up to the table and lowered himself into the chair beside where he knew Yo would sit.

"Horrible." Jung's voice was a hiss as he ungracefully plopped down onto the chair. He met eyes with Gyung as the little boy sucked on a pacifier. Gyung wore blue overalls over a yellow shirt. His tiny feet were bare and his little toes wiggled as he fiddled with the gold buttons on Mun Seong's dress. Before Jung could ask where his brother was, Mun Seong began to shake her head at someone.

Almost as slowly as Jung, Yo inched into the dining room, one hand clutching his forehead and the other wrapped around his torso. His dark hair was as messy as the dark circles beneath his eyes and his unshaven face was one Jung had not seen in quite a while. He wore a white t-shirt with silk pajama bottoms, his tired eyes glaring at Jung who raised his eyebrows at his brother. "Not a morning person?" Jung asked.

"Fuck you," Yo snapped before wincing at the octave of his own voice.

"Husband!" Mun Seong's shrill voice made Yo stagger backwards, clutching his head with both hands. "Your son is learning how to speak. I suggest you keep from swearing, no matter how hungover you are!"

Yo groaned and closed his eyes as he slid into his seat at the head of the table. He hiccuped and groaned, telling the maid to turn the lights down. "That's the sun," Jung snorted. "There aren't any lights on."

Glowering at his brother with all the might he could muster, Yo motioned toward the younger man with his hand. "When I sober up, I'm going to strangle you." His voice cut like a knife but before Jung could feel fear, Mun Seong was telling the maid to serve breakfast.

"Jung, I wasn't sure what your training diet was, so I had fruits, vegetables, and whole grain toast prepared. I also managed to find some sliced turkey. Is that alright?"

Nodding, Jung thanked her for her generosity as the maid began laying white plates laden with brightly colored foods before him. Cucumbers sliced into flowers and apples cut to resemble swans were elegantly set around other shaped fruits and vegetables. A plate of toast was placed beside it along with four types of jam. He watched as a fork and knife were laid out in front of him while chopsticks were placed before his brother.

"Husband, I hope you like the hangover stew I got for you to-go this morning," Mun Seong pried her necklace from Gyung's hands as the maid set a stone pot in front of Yo. "I got it on my morning walk with Gyung. I also bought enough for our entire security team." The red soup simmered happily inside its heated bowl and Jung felt his mouth water at the sight of the ox-blood stew. He wistfully stared at his dizzy brother's breakfast before turning his gaze back to the rabbit food his sister had prepared for him.

Yo ground out the customary pre-meal mantra, "I will eat this well," and sent a tired look to his wife who smiled. Then, he picked his spoon up and dunked it into his stew, taking the first bite of food. Jung quickly followed suit, grabbing a slice of orange and biting into it.

Conversation did not seem to flourish at the breakfast table, but Yo answered whatever questions his wife had about his day.

"Will you be home for dinner?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you driving at all today. Have the chauffeur take you around."

"Fine."

"Can you free an hour for lunch? I'll be in Gangnam and my mother wants to see us."

"Tomorrow."

"Make time today and drink a hangover cure so you don't throw up on my mother."

"Alright."

"Tell your secretary you're not taking any calls on Saturday and that I need to speak with him about getting a venue for Gyung's first birthday party. How do you feel about a hotel?"

"Just send me the bill; I don't care."

"Do you still love me?."

"Of course I do."

"Keep eating. I don't care if you threw up in the middle of the night; you need energy."

"Hmph."

Jung was perplexed beyond the point of words as he watched his older brother, the one known for his cruel and cutting business methods, submit to his much younger wife's questioning without a second thought. Yo seemed just as comfortable being interrogated by his wife as she was shooting questions at him and ordering him to keep eating.

"So," Jung said as he skewered a plain leaf of iceberg lettuce with his fork, "why were you and So drinking without me and how much did you drink? I've never seen you this wasted since your bachelor party."

If Yo had been complacent while answering his wife's questions, he was anything but when answering half of Jung's question. "Two bottles of whiskey, one bottle of aged soju, two beers each, and some cognac."

"One bottle of cognac," Mun Seong corrected. She bounced Gyung on her knee as the maid began setting a tiny placement of rice porridge down for the baby. "And neither of you drank any beer."

Impressed, Jung continued to eat as his brother grimaced through his hangover stew. "Did So stay here? I can see his Ferrari in front of the house." Looking around, he wondered if his other brother was around. "Is he too hungover to have breakfast?"

"He went home in a cab," Mun Seong seemed to be the master of multitasking as she spooned porridge into Gyung's mouth while speaking, texting someone, and checking on her husband at once. "I'll have someone return his car to the main office."

"He won't be able to drive," Yo muttered through bites of soup. "Send it to Wook's apartment."

"How come I'm never allowed to have fun with you guys?" Jung complained. "Is it because I'm eleven years younger than you? Because I can drink both of you under the table."

Closing his eyes, Yo breathed deeply and swallowed. When his eyelids opened, they were narrow and annoyed. "You seem to be in the habit of thinking we don't include you in things because of your age, but need I remind you that just hours before, you were bleeding all over my floor? We disclude you because you're an irresponsible idiot, not because you're twenty-three. Now shut up and let me finish my breakfast."

* * *

Soo sat on the rim of the cold bathtub, worried lines stretching into her features as she patted So's back, listening to him throw up into the toilet. "You really should have stopped after the first bottle of whiskey. How did you fit all of that alcohol into your body?" she sighed in concern as So's white knuckles clenched the side of the bowl.

"Yo had half," So moaned before retching again. Soo only rolled her eyes as she continued to rub his back. She felt a strange sense of foresight as she watched So throw up, imagining that when they decided to have children, she would be in the same position as him: kneeling in front of the toilet and emptying the contents of her stomach.

She was taking a chance by being by his side in broad daylight, but So had conveniently chosen a bathroom connected to two bedrooms to throw up in, so Soo had a route of escape if someone came knocking. Plus, she knew he needed her beside him. Nothing was worse than being alone while vulnerable. Soo knew that they both were very aware of how that felt.

"It's a wonder you don't have alcohol poisoning," Soo mused, her fist making soft sounds as she patted between So's shoulderblades to ease his discomfort. "I don't remember you ever being this sick when we lived in Goryeo, and you drank with every meal."

"In Goryeo, I was in my twenties and the alcohol was always paired with food," So replied as he used toilet paper to wipe his mouth and blow his nose. He flushed the toilet and accepted the glass of water Soo offered, rinsing his mouth out. "Modern day, thirty-four year old Wang So can't hold… however many bottles of hard liquor we drank yesterday."

"According to Mun Seong's text," Soo glanced down at her cellphone, "two bottles of whiskey, one bottle of aged soju, and a bottle of cognac." Returning her gaze to her queasy looking boyfriend, she shook her head. "I'm not surprised you don't have alcohol poisoning anymore; I'm more surprised you're not dead. Is your stomach empty now?"

Soo held a hand out to help So stand on shaking legs. He grasped hers with his clammy one, and stood. Soo's cold palms pressed against his sweaty cheeks as he nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to eat anything before you go to work? Are you sure you _can_ go to work?"

Soo opened one of the bathroom cabinets and handed So a bottle of blue mouthwash. He thanked her quietly before wondering where he left his sunglasses. "I love you, but you keep moving and that's making me dizzy," he said after spitting blue liquid into the sink. So refilled his mouth so he could gargle.

"Well anything you endure is punishment for trying to punch Eun this morning," Soo said without sympathy. "You could have really hurt him."

So spat into the sink and ran the faucet to clear any blue out of the basin. "He was singing K-Pop at eight in the morning and I'm hungover," he protested, shutting the water off. "Plus, I'd like to point out that I missed- which is why I felt my stomach flip and had to throw up. If anything, my misery is all Eun's fault."

Nodding, Soo patted So's shoulder. "Yes, please continue blaming _your_ hangover on your brother and see how that feels, because I guarantee it won't get any better while you sit around blaming Eun."

"Hm," was So's only reply. "Wook already left and took Eun with him… my car is at Yo's house… I'll have to take a cab to work."

Soo pulled at So's shirt to get rid of the wrinkles that had formed while he had been on the ground. Leaning up to press her lips to his cheek, she placed a hand on So's hip. "Your coat is on the sofa, so you can grab it before you go."

"See you for dinner?" So asked with a small smile. He watched as Soo regarded him with unmasked skepticism.

"I doubt you'd be able to keep anything down by dinnertime, but yes, I'll see you here at dinnertime." Soo drummed her fingers on So's lapels. So collected his coat and pulled it on with a "Don't drive! I love you!"

* * *

Baek Ah raised his eyebrows when So walked into the building with sunglasses on. He even further raised his eyebrows when not two minutes later, Yo did the same. Baek Ah scoffed when Jung limped into the offices behind Yo. He wore a large hoodie and jeans with a surgical mask over his face and sunglasses on. For once, he did not carry a gym bag. It seemed that three of Baek Ah's brothers had all gone and gotten themselves fucked up.

Yo left for his own office after greeting Baek Ah with a nod and accepting a folder from the secretary that stood on standby.

"Brother," Baek Ah greeted So as he sat down in the conference room.

So squinted at Baek Ah through his sunglasses and held a finger up, pressing it to his dry lips with a grimace. "Baek Ah, you're my favorite sibling, so I'll warn you before I snap: don't address me until at least twelve."

"Of course, Brother."

"You have permission to question Jung all you want. He deserves to be scolded again," So said as the youngest opened the door to the conference room. Baek Ah felt no questions rise as he took in Jung's limp and slouch. He could gather what had happened from Jung's hobble.

"You got beaten up, didn't you?" Baek Ah held back a laugh as Jung walked into the conference room and collapsed into a chair. "Was it a flock of birds or did you offend a classroom of fifth graders?" Jokingly, Baek Ah turned his head so he could see beneath Jung's sunglasses.

A lovely, blue splotch rested right beneath Jung's right eye and peeked over the edge of his mask. "Shut up," came Jung's muffled voice. Baek Ah chuckled as he regarded his younger brother.

"Is that any way to address your elder?" Raising his eyebrows, Baek Ah placed his fingers on the gayageum in front of him, plucking at the strings and moving the wooden tuners to create the right pitches. He chuckled and ducked as Jung sent a pen flying towards him. Baek Ah only smiled as he looked down at his instrument, listening to Jung gasp in pain and regret moving at all.

"Some family we have," came a voice from behind. Eun staggered into the conference room with a grimace, his hands covering his bare arms. His black tank top provided little coverage, baring his spindly arms to the harsh air conditioning. "There's a fighter in the family, but I can't seem to find him when a crazy fan steals my jacket."

Baek Ah watched as his older brother moved to sit in front of So before changing his mind and taking a place on the floor beside Baek Ah. "That's right, you have another brother, you hungover, beaten up jerks! You all left me to be hounded by fangirls!"

Huffing, Eun crossed his arms as Baek Ah stifled his laughter. They both froze when So tossed his paperwork down onto the table and removed his sunglasses to glare at Eun full force, his menacing eyes rimmed with dark circles. Their older brother said nothing, but the threat was clear. Eun backed down quietly, pulling Baek Ah's overcoat off of the back of a chair and donning it.

Once the conference room grew quiet, Baek Ah continued to practice his instrument, plucking out a slow tune and humming along with it. "So how many of you are coming to my concert next week?" he asked.

A pen bounced off of the side of Baek Ah's head and he smirked as So returned to work.


	11. Queen Consort

Wang Yo sat and listened in silence as his mother's shrill voice demanded that he return Jung to her.

Sitting in his study with his phone on speakerphone, he rubbed his temples as the twentieth minute of his mother's furious rant ebbed into the twenty-first. "Mother, if Jung wants to play with my son and eat my food, then why should I stop him? At least he's not going around on that damn motorcycle of his while he's staying here."

"I trust you, Yo, but why did you have So over for dinner? I don't want him around my youngest. What if he hurts Jung?"

Staring at the bow and arrows in his room, Yo wondered if his son would inherit everything tax free if he stabbed himself then- or would the life insurance payout be decreased because his death was self caused? At least he could trust Mun Seong to collect all of his money and move his son somewhere his mother could not reach them. Maybe America… Europe had nice weather this time of year...

"Yo, I don't like that So is in town. At least he was far away when he was acting as your father's dog, but now? Now he's living with Wook and being friendly with Jung! What if he has any ulterior motives? What if he wants to hurt my baby? Do you know when he'll be leaving?"

 _Marrying some girl and raising a family while accepting a job I offered him? Ulterior indeed, Mother. How little you know of your middle child. I'd be surprised if he were still alive by the time Wook found out he was planning to marry Myung Hee's cousin,_ Yo thought dryly. _No wonder he prefers spending holidays with Wook's side of the family. Wook's mother didn't even give birth to So, and yet she treats him as one of her own because of you, Mother_.

He rubbed his temples and reminded himself that as the oldest, it was his duty to protect himself and his brothers from their… _overreaching_ mother. Yo had no plans to ever inform his mother of So's impending pay raise. If Yoo Shin Myung found out that So would rank higher than Jung could ever reach within the company, Yo would never hear the end of her fury.

"As far as I know, Mother, Jung is his own worst enemy. If you want to prevent Jung from getting hurt, allow me to recommend a specialist that will destroy any vehicle for money. My ex-wife swears by him. You can get rid of that damn motorcycle of his and keep him safe at the same time."

"And just how long is Jung going to stay with you? He has the Olympics to prepare for! I don't want him to lose because he's slacking off."

 _He'll stay until that black eye fades and I scold him at least twice more. And you know what, Mother? I hope he loses,_ Yo glared fire at his phone. _He needs some humility beaten into him_. "Well, I'm sure our Jung will prevail. Not having to do his mandatory military service must have been a win on his part and yours, Mother."

"Goodness, I know. You don't know how many times I visited the temple and prayed my baby would win during his first Olympics so he wouldn't have to go to the military. Who knows what would have happened to him if he had gone? My poor child wouldn't have survived."

"Mother, it would do well for you to remember that two of your children have already completed- and _survived_ \- their conscription," Yo said, his hand inching toward the newly filled decanters that sat on his desk. Just a few inches closer and he would have a glass of alcohol in his hand and a fuzzy mind to help him forget his mother's voice.

"Please," scoffed Madam Yoo, "you were always the strongest of my children. As for So, I suppose he deserved to be sent to the military and have some sense knocked into him. I knew the both of you would survive, but Jung? My smallest baby and my youngest child, how could he endure something like that? Speaking of which, I want you to send Jung back home so that I can have him fitted for a new suit. With everyone in town because of the abdication, I know your father will want to have a family photo taken. I want my boys to shine. I'll send a tailor to your house for you and Gyung if you'd like."

"That's alright, Mother," Yo's fingers grasped the cold crystal glass at the end of his desk and he gently pried it off of the silver tray it sat on, careful not to make a sound. "I think one of my suits will suffice. Gyung is too young to have his own tailor. I apologize, but I'll have to hang up- my wife is calling."

"Send her over sometime soon," Madam Yoo hummed. "I want to see my grandson and daughter-in-law. It's been too long since I spoiled either."

Swallowing, Yo nodded and ran a hand through his hair. _Oh, Mun Seong will just_ love _that._ Even his thoughts were sarcastic. "Of course, Mother. Good-bye."

He used his index finger to end the call.

With a pained sigh, Yo filled his glass with whatever beverage was the closest to his hand. Clear liquid sloshed into the cup and off the brim as he topped himself off.

The door to the study opened and Yo glanced up at his wife as she stepped in, her arms crossed over her chest. She walked toward him, her house slippers making soft clacks against the wood floor. In a gray shirt and white sweater, she approached, her dark hair falling in waves over her shoulders.

Sitting back in his chair, Yo watched as Mun Seong glided over to where he was. She stopped in front of him before sitting down on his lap and resting her head against his shoulder. Yo immediately draped an arm around his wife's waist. "I didn't know you drank water when you spoke with your mother," she stated, peering at the glass in his hand. "Good news or did you just forget the glass bottle with clear liquid was water?"

"It could have been vodka."

"You don't drink vodka."

They peered into each other's eyes and Yo scoffed in defeat. "May I help you, Wife?"

Mun Seong hummed as she drummed her fingers against the desk, the rhythm slowly becoming something of a heartbeat. "Does a wife need a reason to visit her husband when he's moping in his office?"

"Ah, so you do have a reason," he smirked up at his wife as she side-eyed him. "If this is about your brother getting married, tell him I still think the lawyer is better than the rich girl. I married two rich girls and look at me now," resting a hand on his wife's thigh, he gave it a gentle pat.

"That's right," Mun Seong raised her eyebrows and snapped her fingers. "You married me, a rich girl, and it's not like we've happily lived together for years and have a beautiful house and family, is it? It's not like we have a son and are trying for a second now, or that we actually sleep in the same room unlike what you and my sister did during your sham of a marriage."

"Your sarcasm is ever charming," her husband gave a droll sigh, his eyes closing. "Please tell me what you want so that I can drink my non-vodka in peace," Yo pulled his knuckles down Mun Seong's side, feeling the bumps of her camisole beneath her shirt. His voice was a bare whisper as he leaned close to her ear and said, "Don't make me send you to visit my mother."

"I didn't come to ask you about my brother, I came to ask about _yours_ ," Mun Seong took a sip from Yo's cup before setting it onto the table. She draped her arms around her husband's slim frame. Her hands smoothed his shirt and picked out a piece of lint that sat above the dark material.

"Which one?"

"The middle one, Wang So," she flicked the dust aside. Her coffee colored hair fell from her shoulder onto Yo's as she leaned closer. "You know about his relationship with Soo, don't you?"

"Hm, and if I do?"

"Well, I think it's time we had them both over for a family gathering. Judging by the way she talks about her 'boyfriend' when we have coffee and the way he looked when he called her, I think a marriage is just around the corner. It's about time I meet them as a couple before my new friend becomes my sister," Mun Seong smiled sweetly as she continued to brush through Yo's hair. "I think I'll invite them once Jung heals up and goes back to your mother's house."

"If that's what _you_ want, dear…" Yo's hand trailed up Mun Seong's skirt, the glass of water on his desk forgotten, "Then _I_ want something in return." Tutting softly, he patted his wife's hip, touching the material of her skirt. "No underwear," he crooned into her ear, his nose brushing past a curtain of hair. "What do we make of that?"

Mun Seong turned her head so they sat cheek to cheek. "Make whatever you want of it… I just came to see my husband."

* * *

In the quiet dark of night, Myung Hee coughed as she woke up, her hand reaching for her parched throat. Trapped beneath blankets and something that felt like her husband's arm, she sweltered in the heat, feeling a drop of sweat run down her temple.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at the strips of light that peeked through the tops of their lightproof curtains. With what feeble strength she had, there was no way she would be able to lug her husband's dead weight off of her abdomen. "Wook," she coughed again, her hand making its way over to her husband's bicep and shaking it. "Wook, you're pinning me down. Wook."

"Hm," her husband jerked awake, his tired voice sounding in the dark. "What's wrong? Is it the baby? Are you alright? Should I call the doctor?" he sat up and flicked the bedside lamp on, cringing when yellow light streamed into the bedroom. Wook's large hand immediately found its way onto Myung Hee's belly as she sat up, yawning and pushing the blankets away from herself. Cold air seeped into her lungs and she breathed deeply, relieved that her husband's weight was off of her.

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "Your arm was just too heavy and it was a bit too hot. Wook, I'm fine." She could feel Wook's relief as the pressure of his hand against her stomach lessened and his thumb rubbed circles above her navel. "We're fine," she said, repeating her words in case Wook had not heard. "I was just too hot beneath the blankets."

She gave a tired smile to her husband who rubbed his eyes and nodded, his hair a mess and his eyes half closed. "Go back to sleep while I get water," Myung Hee's hand met her husband's chest, gently toppling him back onto the pillows.

"I could get that for you," Wook's muffled voice was already addled with sleep and Myung Hee patted his shoulder. "If… you want."

By the time she stood from the bed, one hand holding the growing bump on her stomach and the other reaching for the shawl she kept beside the bed, Wook was already snoring.

Wrapping the white lace around her shoulders, she passed by her wedding portrait and by the boxes of baby things she kept at the foot of her bed. Myung Hee stepped out of her bedroom and into the dim living room, her bare feet instantly numbing against the cold floor.

In need of a glass of water, she began making her way to the kitchen before pausing when she noticed a sliver of light peeking out from Soo's bedroom door. Pausing, she watched a shadow move over the light. Then, the door opened and someone stepped out of Soo's bedroom.

Her eyes widened as a shirtless So closed Soo's door behind him and rubbed his eyes, his hair a rat's nest. With a muffled gasp, Myung Hee held a hand to her mouth and pressed herself against a wall to prevent him from seeing her, her wedding band like ice against her lips.

 _What is he doing in there?_ Her thoughts raced as quickly as her heart.

Holding her breath, she watched as he passed by her, stretching his arms and hissing when his joints popped. His skin pulled over his slim body and Myung Hee could see his ribs as he stretched in the hallway. She could swear that in the dim hallway, there were red scratch marks on his back. So walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him, leaving his stunned sister-in-law in the shadows.

Not three minutes after, Myung Hee slipped back into bed with her husband, feeling him pull her towards him, his hand on her stomach.

Her eyes remained open and her heart hammered in her chest as she replayed the scene she had just been privy to. What business did her husband's brother have with her cousin at five in the morning? She did not want to assume the worst, but only the worst came to mind.

She remained awake and still even as her husband's alarm signalled the start of a new day. "Good morning, Myung Hee," Wook said, his stubble tickling her as he kissed her cheek. His lips then met her stomach and with a gentle greeting to their baby, Wook clambered out of bed, his bare feet thudding against the floor as he made his way into their shared bathroom. He seemed oblivious to his wife's shocked state.

"It's Saturday. Will you be going into the office?" Myung Hee asked, turning her head to where Wook stuck his toothbrush into his mouth and ran a brush through his hair.

"No, but I'm going to go running," he called in return. "If you join me, I'll make it a walk instead."

Shaking her head, Myung Hee smiled and shielded her eyes from the sunlight that streamed into the bedroom when Wook tossed the curtains open. "I think I'll stay in today. You can join me in the garden after your run."

After Wook left the apartment, Myung Hee made it her priority to track down So within her massive home. A quick glance into two bedrooms assured her that both Soo and Eun were still fast asleep, and a question to one of the maids led her into the breakfast room where So sat, a newspaper in hand and a cup of coffee on the table beside him.

Steeling her nerves and calming her heart, Myung Hee stepped into the breakfast room and took the cushion in front of where So sat. She crossed her legs onto the seat, her hand resting against the tabletop. "Good morning," So said as he put his newspaper down. Myung Hee noticed his glasses but said nothing on them.

For the first time, she truly looked at him and wondered if her eyes had played a trick on her last night. Her brother-in-law was a tall, skinny man with delicate features. He resembled Wook in some ways, but starkly contrasted him in most. He was not the shortest of the Wang brothers, but he also was not the tallest. His easy smile reminded Myung Hee of Jung, but his powerful glare was one that Yo had also inherited.

"Why were you in Soo's room last night?" she abruptly asked.

So froze and snapped his attention toward her, "I'm sorry?" He peered at her with raised eyebrows. "I must have misheard- did you say 'Soo's room?'"

Myung Hee wondered how eyes that looked so much like her husband's could be so cold when Wook's were always warm.

"Don't be coy," she crossed her arms over her blouse and pulled her sweater closer as a chill swept over her. She refused to be afraid of her brother-in-law. "Why were you in my cousin's bedroom last night?"

So held his hands in his lap, a casually vacant stare written across his feature. "What did you see?" He sipped his coffee as a maid delivered tea for Myung Hee.

"I saw you exiting Soo's bedroom, shirtless, and I thought I'd confront you about it. Why were you in my cousin's bedroom?" She did not know what answer she hoped for, or what answer she hoped he wouldn't give. Myung Hee gazed at her brother-in-law with a stony glare. "If you think for a moment that I allowed you into my home to antagonize my cousin then think again. I will not hesitate to send you away from my home."

"We're seeing each other," So replied matter-of-factly. Myung Hee's eyes widened and she all but dropped her teacup onto its saucer. The resulting clack sent tea spilling onto the table.

"What?" she demanded, her voice a whisper.

Nodding his head, So adjusted his position so that he was kneeling. Myung Hee frowned as So intentionally gave her the higher position- even though they were the same age. His hands made their way to his knees. "Soo and I are seeing each other in a romantic way. We didn't want to alarm you, so we kept our relationship hidden. Forgive me, Sister." He bowed then, bending his elbows and dipping his torso

Taken aback, Myung Hee could not find the right words to admonish her brother-in-law. She unconsciously pressed a hand to her stomach as she shook her head. He was using the higher form of 'sister' in reference to her. He was bowing to her. He was asking for forgiveness. "H-How long has this been going on?" stumbling over her own words, Myung Hee took a breath to mollify herself.

So regarded her with calm eyes. "Ever since I arrived here."

 _A month,_ she thought. _They've been seeing each other for a month._

"Are you sure you want to go about doing this? I see Soo as my own sister and for her to be with a man eleven years older than her is… frankly, it doesn't put me at ease. She's young and just broke up with her old boyfriend. What makes you think this isn't just any relapse a young woman might have?"

"She broke up with her boyfriend to be with me. We love each other," So replied in an even tone. He did not seem offended in the slightest. "I know Soo is… passionate about many things and I know that she is prone to be impulsive and make mistakes, but I assure you, I am not one of them. We've discussed this relationship time and time again, and we both believe it will be what's best for both of us. I love her." He easily uttered the three words Myung Hee had hoped not to hear. It was one thing for Soo to claim she loved something, but for Wang So- the man the entire family regarded as emotionally handicapped- to fervently claim he loved Soo was something Myung Hee had not thought she would ever see.

"You're thirty-four and she is twenty-three," she rebutted. "What makes you think she loves you back? Any child can say they love a man. Do you buy her gifts? Did you bribe her?" She noticed the flash of anger in So's eyes, but he kept his composure.

"I have offered her cars, vacations, bags, jewelry, and even offered to take her away to our own house so we don't have to hide," he explained. Myung Hee's eyes widened in shock and she raised a shaking hand to cover her mouth. So only continued. "Each time I offered, Soo always refused. She turns down my gifts and refuses to run away with me because she wants to stay here until…" they met eyes and So raised a pointed eyebrow down at the hand Myung Hee kept firmly against her stomach. She only further glared him down. _He knows about my pregnancy,_ she realized.

"I will speak to Soo about this relationship," Myung Hee said as she removed her hand from her mouth. Excessive stress was not good for her or her baby and she knew that she would have to lay down soon. "I will not, however, tell my husband about this. We both know that Wook would not take kindly to knowing that you have been seeing my cousin beneath his roof. You would do well to keep on his better side."

They stared each other down with enough intensity to freeze the entire breakfast room, neither side willing to back down. Myung Hee could see the lengths at which So was willing to go in his expression and secretly, she hoped that Soo had found her match. "Do you wish to say anything?" she asked So, who looked up from his kneeling position. Taking the higher position, she offered him the first chance to speak on his and Soo's behalf.

Myung Hee watched as So stood from where he sat, the cushion beneath him wrinkling and protesting at the sudden movement. She half expected him to walk away, giving her the cold shoulder, but instead, he walked around the table to where Myung Hee was and then raised his hands to his forehead before kneeling before her. Aghast, she watched as he did something more cutting and permanent than ignoring her.

So bowed until his palms and forehead touched the ground. Myung Hee's mouth opened in a silent protest as So revered her with his actions. Her hands clenched into her skirt and Myung Hee prayed that no one else would see the scene that unfolded before her- especially Wook.

"Sister, please accept this bow in place of Soo's parents," So said, from his bent position. Myung Hee's hands shook and her heart pounded as So continued. "One day, I intend to marry Hae Soo, and I can only do this with the acceptance of her family. Please accept me as her match and accept me into your family as your cousin or- if Soo is truly your sister- as your brother."

He raised himself off of the ground, then. And as Myung Hee stared at him with wide eyes, So bowed at the waist, his arms by his side. As he walked away, she found that she had been holding her breath.

When Wook arrived from home his run, he found his wife laying in bed with tears in her eyes. Once he realized she was not in pain, he begged to know why she was crying, but only received sobs into his shoulder as Myung Hee held onto him with cold hands.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** For those of you who don't know much about Korean traditions, here is an explanation:

There is a different name for every person in the family depending on their relationship to their spouse/parents/siblings/whatever. Usually, families will allow members to call each other easy things like noona, unni, hyung, etc. But, higher forms are also in common use. The form So used when referring to Myung Hee is Jae-Su (제수) which is what a man would call his younger brother's wife. Though So, Myung Hee, and Wook were born in the same year, because So is older than Wook, he automatically becomes the hyung (older) and Wook becomes the jae (younger).

Also, in regards to bowing: the one So did is called 큰 절 (keun jul). It's reserved for New Years, bowing to the dead, and greeting your fiance's parents. There are differences between female and male bows, and So did his to Myung Hee because Soo has no parents and sees Myung Hee as the equivalent of such. He would not have to bow to Wook because Wook is not Soo's blood relation, but if Wook were present, So would have bowed to him and Myung Hee at the same time.


	12. She Wore Poetry

**Oh dang... I missed Sunday by a few minutes... haha.**

 **Well, happy Monday, everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful weekend.**

 **In the future, I will be going on a hiatus and putting this story on pause. I feel the need to reevaluate the existing plot as well as the future chapters I've written. There are also external factors in my life that need attending to, so I'll notify you when the hiatus begins. For now, please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **-PixelButterfly**

* * *

If Wang Won had the choice between strangling himself with a python and attending one of Baek Ah's concerts for the publicity it would bring to his father's company, he would have chosen to die via snake asphyxiation.

Arriving at the packed venue had been easy and Won had been allowed to use the celebrity entrance reserved for people of Eun's stature. Fortunately, neither Eun, Jung, nor Wook were obligated to be there, giving Won some room to breathe. Of course, that was the only plus side to the night.

Instead of them Mu, Yo, and So were there to watch Baek Ah entertain swooning women and their jealous boyfriends and husbands. And though Won preferred the company of his older brothers to the younger ones, of course they had to bring their wives as if to rub in that they were happily married.

Mu's wife smiled with her arm linked to her husband's and Yo's wife reassured her husband each time he checked his phone to text Wook- who had been left in charge of Gyung, Jung, and all the other little ones in the family. Even So had brought Wook's wife's cousin, who seemed a bit too eager to watch Baek Ah play traditional instruments, sing, and croon poems for an hour and half. Won wondered momentarily if they were dating, but due to the lack of words or physical contact between the two, he assumed differently. Wang So and Hae Soo had arrived together and aside from helping her out of the car, So had not touched, spoken to, or even looked at his date for the night.

After all, Wang So was not one to date. In the twenty-some years Won had known his older brother, he had never seen So ever show an interest in dating or women.

And to put a rotten cherry on top of Won's already shitty night, Baek Ah's mother sat right between Hae Soo and Yo's wife, speaking with them and overshadowing both women in looks and height even in her late forties.

Won despised Baek Ah's mother for the sole reason that she was a famous model. Both bastard sons of Taejo, Won and Baek Ah were of the same birth. But while Won's mother was a regular woman who just happened to have caught the Chairman's eye, Baek Ah had been the product of a scandalous, highly publicized affair that had caused the divorce of Wang Taejo and his third wife; Wook, Yeon Hwa, and Eun's mother. Baek Ah had been born into the spotlight between a rich man and an obscenely famous woman, but Won had not known his father until he was four and a series of paternity tests were conducted to validate his mother's claim. Baek Ah had been instilled within the Wang household since birth due to Taejo's insistence that he live at least four days of the week with his father.

Won wanted to tear his ears off as he listened to Baek Ah's mother exclaim at how soft Hae Soo's hair was and how smooth Park Mun Seong's complexion looked. The model had an endless array of kind words for Baek Ah's in-laws and even Won's older brothers seemed to tolerate her with smiles and nods of thanks. Won finally realized why neither Wook, Yeon Hwa, nor Eun were present. Of course the Chairman would have the foresight to keep those three away from Baek Ah's mother.

They sat in a central row where cameras could easily pinpoint them amongst the packed theater. Won wished he were back in his apartment with his roommates, watching their recorded soccer game with beer and takeout. He'd text Chae Ryung to tell her to have a good night and that he enjoyed having lunch with her. Maybe he would go over some paperwork from the office or perhaps he'd just sleep early and forget about Baek Ah's existence.

But _no_ , he was forced to wear a suit and listen to Baek Ah begin his show with a song. The idiot stepped on stage in a sparkling suit with a black bowtie, a microphone connected to his ear. Won clapped as his brothers clapped and he stopped when Yo stopped.

Ignoring Baek Ah's performance, Won reminisced about his past and how he had gone from a poor, fatherless child to a person of importance within one of the largest Groups in Korea. Won knew that he was lucky to have the last name Wang; he had a younger half-sister and half-brother on his mother's side, and after his sister's birth, Won remembered wondering why he had to move away from his crying mother. He had later understood that after she had presented him to Taejo and the paternity tests came back positive, instead of paying child support like his mother had requested, his father had taken him from his mother's custody through a brief and bloody legal battle. And so, Won grew up as a rich boy who went to private schools and vacationed with his father's family in Hawaii and Europe while his sister and brother on his mother's side grew up poor and wanting.

Now, watching his younger brother perform on stage, Won wanted to gag. He had done everything he could to go to lie, cheat, and grapple his way through the workings of his father's company until he stood where he was- working beneath Yo. Won knew that out of his brothers, Yo was the most shrewd and conniving, and that was why he chose to work for him. And yet, even after loyally serving his brother, Won had yet to know if he would rise any higher than his current standing.

Too careful to actually glare at Baek Ah, Won maintained a straight face as his brother continued into woo his audience with sweet poison. There was only an hour left. Won reassured himself that he would survive.

The complete opposite of Won's dour mood was Soo, who sat between So and Baek Ah's lovely mother, Jeon Mi Sook. She beamed as she listened to Baek Ah play the gayageum while singing a romantic ballad, his long hair braided into an intricate knot and tied back with a golden ribbon that glimmered beneath the lights. Each plucked note resonated throughout the concert hall, playing with the strings of every woman's heart and further pulling Soo and Mun Seong toward the edges of their seats.

Sincerity and adoration mixed with romance, and passion laced every word that came out of Baek Ah's mouth. When the song ended, Soo found herself pressing closer and closer to So until their legs touched. She quickly set herself straight before anyone could notice the barest of smirks toying at So's lips or the fingers he trailed up Soo's thigh before placing them into his pocket.

Baek Ah gracefully accepted his applause as he sat down beside his instrument and spoke as if he would to a lover, embracing each member of the audience with his soft words and romantic poetry. His mellow voice was graced with a calming smile and he recited his poems with ease, erasing stress and replacing it with amorous words about walking beneath cherry blossoms and watching love bloom beneath the trees. He closed his eyes as he spoke, reminiscing calm days of still waters and the radiant sun.

So scoffed and Yo seemed to do the same as they both watched their significant others swoon over their younger brother. Mun Seong held a hand to her chest as if to calm her racing heart and Soo held her hands close to her face as a pink blush overcame her cheeks. Between them, Baek Ah's mother nodded to her son's amorous lament, her bony arms crossed over her body.

Glancing at Mu, So raised his eyebrows as the older man cracked his knuckles. His wife seemed no better at keeping her enrapturement hidden than any of the other women in the audience. So sat back in his seat and crossed his legs as he listened to Baek Ah speak to his 'wonderful and darling fans'. There was a certain persona the usually quietly romantic Baek Ah took whenever he met his fans or took to the stage. Calm and logical Baek Ah was replaced by one who was in love with each of his fans and wanted to embrace every single one of them. His ostentatious clothing certainly proved that point.

Being Baek Ah's first fan, So thought about his younger days, when he had given Baek Ah the money to buy tickets to a traditional Korean music festival. Until then, Baek Ah had wanted nothing more than to be a teacher, but returning from that festival had made him change his mind and immediately take up gayageum lessons. He had been eight.

Now, sixteen years later, watching his younger brother address hundreds of adoring fans, So felt a warm nostalgia in his chest. He remembered a past form of Baek Ah as he watched his brother perform.

Unable to be a street musician in Goryeo due to his princehood, Baek Ah had coerced the King into allowing him to travel about, drawing the lives of the people. He had travelled about in clothing befitting an average man, his paint set always in hand and his book full of little drawings and figures. So remembered Baek Ah being the happiest when he was painting the people or playing instruments with local bards.

So clapped as Baek Ah's poem ended and later stood to give his younger brother the standing ovation he deserved, happy that his younger brother was still doing what he loved.

* * *

The brothers and their spouses were allowed backstage after the concert ended.

After saying good-bye to Baek Ah's mother, they were led by an attendant behind the scenes where people worked to bring down lights and to roll the grand piano off of the stage. The controlled chaos moved like a beehive and So mentally took notes on how to maintain such an orderly way of business.

So stood beside Yo as Mun Seong and Soo walked in front of them, arm in arm, their eyes wide as they surveyed the inner workings of the show. The two giggled like children and whispered to each other while looking back at So and Yo before bursting into laughter and continue to gossip. So assumed their coffee dates were working, judging by how close Soo had gotten to Yo's wife. The two grasped each other tightly as Baek Ah appeared from behind a curtain, his glittering suit discarded and replaced by a plain, lavender t-shirt and jeans. An unlit cigarette dangled from his lips and Baek Ah pocketed his lighter when he saw the disapproving looks of his older siblings.

"Brothers!" Baek Ah called, spitting the cigarette out and greeting them with open arms. Baek Ah's modelesque height had come from his mother and he stood just as tall as Yo and skinnier than any of the other brothers. "Thank you so much for coming to my show!" Bowing to his siblings, Jung also greeted his sisters-in-law and Soo. "I hope you enjoyed my performance."

Patting Baek Ah on the shoulder, So gave his brother a warm smile as Mu congratulated Baek Ah on his successful show. "May your poetry book reach the nation's bestseller lists," Mu said with a proud clap of Baek Ah's back.

Kind words and happy smiles abounded and even Yo nodded to Baek Ah as he said, "I don't think Mun Seong or Soo could peel their eyes from you."

Soo and Mun Seong both nodded and beamed when Baek Ah turned to them and bowed, thanking them for their support. Usually, Baek Ah treated his fans as if they were lovers, but around his family, he retreated back into his usual, mellow self, making sure they were satisfied with his concert and asking if they thought there was anything wrong with his performance. Neither Soo nor Mun Seong had any negative words for Baek Ah.

* * *

The Ferrari hummed as it glided through the dark streets of Seoul. So kept one hand on the wheel as he used the other to hold Soo's, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. He listened as Soo asked questions about Baek Ah, her wondrous expression the same look that had been on her face when she watched the performance.

"Was Baek Ah always so tall and handsome? I know that he was tall in Goryeo, but goodness, a suit does look good on him," she gushed. So peered over at his partner as she wistfully wondered if Baek Ah read poetry or sang to his girlfriend. He wondered if she had ever gushed about him to her friends. "I think that would be so romantic."

"Are you planning on leaving me for Baek Ah?" So sent a challenged frown to Soo. "You sound like you'd jump into his arms at first chance. I'm beginning to regret asking Wook to let you come with me without that annoying bodyguard."

Soo made a face at So. "I wouldn't leave you for Baek Ah, but I think he would be an extremely romantic person. After all, he does write those beautiful songs and poems. Imagine being his girlfriend and having him write something specifically for you." She stared out the window as fat drops of rain trickled down the glass. The mood of the car suddenly seemed to shift as she gazed at the light drizzle. "When have you ever sung for me?"

Scoffing, So pressed his foot against the brakes at a red light. "Baek Ah wasn't always such a romantic. When he first tried to write for someone, his efforts turned out terribly. And if you want me to sing for you, marry me."

A burst of laughter flew from Soo's lips as she turned to face a grinning So. "Is that your condition for everything from now on?" She began to poorly mimic So's voice, holding a finger up as if to point to the many things she wanted. "Want to go on a drive? Marry me. Want to use my library card because you lost yours? Tough luck, only the Mrs. Wang So may use my library card. Want to borrow my shirt to wear to bed? Well, that's something only my wife can do, so marry me."

"Correct," So nodded in approval. "You're a fast learner."

"Strange how I still used your library card, have a set of keys to your car, and have one of your sweatshirts in my closet," commented Soo as the car continued through traffic. So made no reply, only continuing to hold Soo's hand. He shrugged his shoulders as if to agree that it was a strange phenomenon.

"So how bad, exactly, was Baek Ah's poetry in the beginning?" Soo asked. "Talent like his isn't something you can train into. It's a gift you're born with. You can't become a romantic, you have to be born with it."

Raising a skeptical eyebrow in Soo's direction, So shook his head. "Baek Ah was born a romantic- I'l grant you that- but he wasn't born with the natural gift of a lyricist. You said you wanted Baek Ah to read a poem to you? Well I just happen to have one of his first ones- and his best one, in my opinion- memorized."

So bit back a laugh when Soo eagerly sat up and leaned closer to him, her doe eyes wide and sparkling in the dark of the night. She smiled up at him as she urged him to recite it. "Maybe you'll get something from me in return as well," she teased.

Clearing his throat, So went through the sweeping motion of pretending to add dramatic flare, releasing Soo's hand, he gestured toward the cloudy night sky and heaved a pained sigh. "Roses whose petals are red," he paused to gaze deeply into Soo's eyes, emotion clouding his own. "Violets that bloom blue."

He stopped the car on the side of the road and released his grip on the steering wheel to cup Soo's face and press his forehead to hers, their breaths intermingling. He could feel Soo's excitement beneath the palms of his hands, her anticipation mounting. "Please let me…" trailing off, So waited.

"What?" Soo asked softly, her closed lashes fluttering against So's cheeks. "What's the rest?" Closing his eyes, So tenderly pressed a sweet kiss to Soo's lips before completing the poem in a hoarse whisper.

"Please let me go down on you."

He pulled back with a laugh when Soo's eyes burst open and she smacked his arm with all the force she could muster. "I don't believe it!" she exclaimed, a furious blush on her cheeks. "Baek Ah would never write something like that!"

Guffawing, So continued to drive as he listened to Soo's denial. "I have the original signed copy in my folders at home in Ulsan. I can show it to you sometime," he laughed. "I stole it from Baek Ah when we were young to use as blackmail, but ended up keeping it as a good memory."

He smirked as Soo continued to shake her head, refusing to believe Baek Ah would ever write a poem that was as vulgar as it was bad. "No! Don't ruin my image of Baek Ah!" she exclaimed, holding her hands over her ears in an attempt to block the poem So repeated to annoy her. So grinned as he pulled into the underground parking lot and located a spot near the entrance to Wook's apartment building.

Stopping the car, he looked at Soo and leaned close to her, peering into her sparkling eyes. "Can I have a kiss before we go in?" he asked. So watched as Soo jutted her bottom lip out in a pout. "It's not every day your boyfriend ruins the image you have of his famous younger brother." Her frown made So smile and he bumped their noses until Soo gave a dramatic sigh and nodded with a roll of her eyes.

Lips met in between the two seats and Soo raised a hand to hold the back of So's neck, pulling him closer to her. Short, abrupt kisses gave way to languid caresses with open mouths. Hands drifted through hair and So pulled away to gaze at Soo, chuckling as she whined at the loss of contact. "What's that? What do you want me to do?" he asked, hoping she would kiss him or express discontent so he could kiss her harder. So smirked as he prepared to kiss Soo in full force, but he waited as there was a pause. Soo touched her chin as she pondered over his words.

Her hands made their way to So's collar and he felt himself being pulled forward until they were bare millimeters apart. "Roses are red, violets are blue," Soo hissed as she clambered over the side of the car until she was kneeling over So and reaching down to shift his seat so that he was laying flat. He gazed up at Soo as she pushed him down by the shoulder, her tiny body easily fitting on top of him. "You've never had car sex, have you?"

Cringing and laughing at the same time, So shook his head before raising his chin to meet Soo's lips. His hands grasped her legs and slowly, his calloused fingers inched her violet dress up to reveal rosy thighs.


	13. Golden Silence Silver Duct Tape

The young man that sat in the small cafe was noticeably incognito. His hair was tucked neatly into a baseball cap, a pair of sunglasses encapsulated his eyes, and he wore a green mask over his mouth and nose. Even his simple t-shirt and jeans betrayed no brands and were baggy against his skinny frame- as if he had borrowed them from a more muscular person. Beside his fidgeting feet sat a pink gift bag stuffed with yellow chiffon paper and tied with a big orange ribbon.

Sitting at a table for two with a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice in one hand and his phone in the other, he glanced up as many times as he could, waiting for someone to arrive.

At the same time, behind the man in the disguise, two women sat down, their identities unmasked, and a security guard taking a seat close by. One drank tea while the other took a sweetened cup of coffee.

Neither parties noticed each other.

Lonely, Wang Eun tapped his foot as he scratched his chin beneath the mask. "When are you coming?" he asked into the air. "I'm bored." With nothing to do but sip his drink and tap his foot, Eun began folding the brightly colored napkins at the table while unconsciously eavesdropping on the table behind him.

"Tell me about your relationship with my brother-in-law," one of the women said. Her voice was soft and melodic, but her words must have jarred the receiver because Eun could hear coughing and a stuttering of mismatched words. He thought both women sounded familiar, but after hearing the screams of so many fans, Eun doubted he could differentiate between female voices anymore.

"W-What? Who? Your- I mean, you have so many brothers-in-law, I couldn't- do you mean-"

"You know exactly of whom I speak."

Eun scraped his nail over the crease of the napkin in his hand and folded it as he continued to listen, suddenly interested. The woman with the softer voice continued to speak. "My brother-in-law did something very strange, did you know? He performed a ceremonial bow to me and asked me to consent to your future marriage. I didn't know you two were seeing each other- let alone thinking about marriage"

Raising his eyebrows, Eun tossed a completed napkin crane aside and reached for another sheet, imagining a rabbit. Piqued by the conversation, he hoped they would continue speaking.

The less composed woman seemed even more surprised then. "What do you mean he bowed to you? I never told him to- when was this?"

"After I caught him sneaking out of your bedroom."

"Ooh," Eun whispered as he stifled a chuckle. He wondered what family had such strange relationships with one another as his hands worked like lightning, molding and folding the yellow napkin in his hand until a little bunny sat beside the crane. He thought about how he had once seen his brother in Hae Soo's bedroom. He wondered if they were still together; they seemed to have gotten better at hiding if he was seeing less of his brother at night… or had they broken up? Neither seemed to speak to the other in outside of Soo's bedroom, so he had no way of knowing.

"We… I wanted to tell you, but with your pregnancy and… I was worried about what you and Woo- your husband would say," the less composed woman said. Eun decided that she was younger than the more quiet and calm lady. "I really wanted to tell you."

"You were right to be worried," the older woman said. "I had half a mind to send my brother-in-law away, but then he bowed to me. He asked that I allow your marriage and then he told me that he loved you more than anything else in the world… and for some reason, I believed him."

The younger woman gasped. "Please, I promise we won't do anything stupid while living with your family. Please don't make him leave."

"Tell me about your side of the relationship. How long has this been going on and how do you feel about him? Is he forcing you to do anything? Is he forcing himself onto you? Has he hurt you?"

A paper plane was folded out of a to-go menu and Eun seated his rabbit into the paper vehicle so that it could fly away with its best friend, Crane. "There," he nodded. "Maybe you two need mates. It's awfully lonely just being alone," he murmured, reaching for more napkins.

"He's a good person," the younger woman protested. "He really is! He's never forced me to do anything and whatever we do is consen- how could you say that about your own brother-in-law?" Eun listened carefully as the older woman remained cool beneath the younger woman's outburst.

"I love you like my own, and when I think that my cousin is seeing a man eleven years older than her, it gives me pause. How do you feel about him? Be truthful and tell me everything I need to know in order to help you."

"I love him more than anything. He offered to buy me a house, but I said no because I want to stay with you until you give birth. There isn't anything to our relationship except that we're a bit far in age, but that doesn't change the fact that I love him and that I believe he loves me just as much."

There was a pause and Eun heard the older woman sigh. "Why do I believe you?" she asked, her tone taking a sad edge. "Why is it that I hear no warning bells and no sirens? The two of you seem so sincere in your responses that I can't find myself disagreeing. I disapprove of this match, but if you truly believe that you will one day marry him, then I will have no choice but to step back."

Adding another rabbit to the plane, Eun glanced up and beamed when he saw a person coming towards him. "SD Card!" he called, waving his hand. Grinning from ear to ear behind his mask, Eun stood and opened his arms to hug the woman that approached, completely forgetting the two ladies behind him.

"Silver Spoon!" the woman called in return, her muscular arms going around him. They embraced in the middle of the cafe and Eun gave a little bounce as he finally saw his girlfriend for the first time in over three months. Holding her as tightly as he could, Eun tried to lift her by the waist but ended up failing.

SD Card was a pet name that Eun had come up with for his girlfriend, Taekwondo gold medalist, Park Soon Deok. She stood just a few centimeters shorter than Eun, and her boyish clothing made her look less female, but Eun could tell exactly who she was. After all, he was always happiest around his best friend. He smiled whenever she called him Silver Spoon, a play on his name and his wealthy heritage.

They sat down together and Eun rested his chin in his hands as he gazed at his girlfriend. _Girlfriend_. He always found it so cool that someone like an Olympic gold medalist would date a little K-Pop star like him.

Soon Deok wore jeans, sneakers, and a blue shirt that revealed her muscular arms. Her black hair was tied back into a topknot and she wore no makeup, a look that made Eun smile. "How are you?" he asked after she had ordered a glass of water.

Soon Deok smiled widely and tapped her fingers against the table as she accepted her water from a waitress. Dimples appeared on her cheeks as she beamed at Eun. "I'm good! Training is hard, but I like to drink from the water bottle you decorated for me and think that you're cheering me on. But what about you? How have you been?"

Jutting his bottom lip out, Eun tilted his head, pretending to pout. "I missed you while I was on tour. They kept asking me if I had a girlfriend and I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't because I know you have to focus and can't have my fans tweeting about you right now. Did you watch the Running Man episode I was on?"

Eagerly nodding, Soon Deok grinned as she bounced her knees and rested her elbows against the table. "I watched it four times! You were so good even if you didn't win the challenge."

Eun hid his blush beneath his mask and watched as Soon Deok sipped her water. "I watched the documentary about Korean Taekwondo Olympians and thought you were really good in it," he commented as he slipped the straw of his drink into his mask and sipped from it. "Jung stole the spotlight too much, though. I wanted to see more of you, not my lousy younger brother." He smiled when Soon Deok tried to muffle her laugh, her large hand covering her mouth.

"Did you make those?" she asked, pointing to the origami airplane and animals Eun had been playing with. Her eyes widened in wonder as she exclaimed, "They're so cute!"

Nodding, Eun eagerly held the paper airplane up. "This one is me and this one is you," he pointed to the little paper rabbits that sat together. "And the plane is headed to Rio because I'm going to cheer you and my brother on!"

He handed the plane to Soon Deok for her examination and she grinned before setting it down. "My boyfriend always knows what makes me smile," she giggled into her hand and Eun puffed his chest out proudly.

"Of course I do! I'm the best at making you smile, aren't I?"

"Yes!" Soon Deok laughed. "And you're good at building things too!"

Their cheerful banter made even the waitresses smile and Eun snapped his fingers before reaching down to grab the package by his feet.

Passing the paper bag over to Soon Deok, Eun grinned at her. "It's your late birthday present and a few things to remember me by when you go to Rio. I'll meet you there, but you might get sad on the plane, so I got you and made you some stuff."

With an open mouth, Soon Deok immediately tore into the bag, crumpling the delicate chiffon paper and looking for the presents that Eun had picked out for her.

"I made you a new phone case and decorated a phone charger so you can FaceTime me whenever," he eagerly explained, almost bouncing in his seat. "And then, there's a new water bottle I decorated so you never run out of things to drink, and I sewed a rabbit doll for you so you won't forget me in Rio." He sat on the edge of his seat as he watched Soon Deok tear the bow off. "Oh, and I also got you a camera so you can take pictures in Rio and we can scrapbook them together!"

Nodding slowly, Soon Deok pursed her lips. "Eun, I love it all, but there's only a bag inside this bag." She opened the gift bag wide to show Eun a white duffel with floral prints and designs on it. "Is it yours? It's designer, so it must be yours. I think you should take your bag back."

She watched as her boyfriend's pretty smile never faltered. "The bag is for you too! I want you to have something pretty to hold all your goodies in because I think you're the prettiest girl in the world and pretty girls like pretty things, don't they?"

If there was a darker shade than the ruddy red Soon Deok blushed, Eun did not know.

He knew about how on a ranked list of the most beautiful Olympians Korea was sending to Rio, Soon Deok's name had not even been considered for the list. His manager had had to take his phone away to prevent Eun from angrily calling the publisher of that magazine and demanding he add Park Soon Deok to the list. Eun knew that his brothers' wives and his sister were all considered beautiful women and that Soon Deok looked nothing like them, but he also knew that none of his sisters-in-law could smash a cinderblock with their bare hand. And while that was more cool than beautiful, Soon Deok was sweet and truthful, so Eun liked her.

"Eun, you could have your pick of supermodels, pop stars, or actresses, but you're dating an athlete twice your size. Don't you ever get bored of me?" Soon Deok asked as she held the gift in her lap. Her expression took a sad turn as she looked up at him. "I just want you to be happy because when you're happy, I'm happy."

Reaching over, Eun flicked Soon Deok's forehead with his index finger and chuckled when she flinched and leered at him in the cute way he liked. "Shut up," he grinned. "I know I can date skinny girls that look like models, but seeing how my brothers live, I don't think I want to. Plus, those guys can protect their home, but look at me!" he flopped his skinny arms around as if to demonstrate how useless they were. "The heaviest thing I've lifted is a microphone! I need to date someone that can protect our home. I'm happy when I'm with Park Soon Deok," he declared, crossing his arms. "But if Park Soon Deok isn't happy when I'm happy-"

"I'm happy!" Soon Deok exclaimed, her smile returning in full force. "I'm happy!"

"Good!" Eun perked up and clapped his hands together. "Let's get whatever sweets your athlete's diet lets you have, so I can send you back to the gym with goodies!"

Eun paid for their drinks and then shyly grabbed Soon Deok's hand, carrying her bag for her. "I'm incognito," he said matter-of-factly. "Right now, I could be anyone- even Batman. Park Soon Deok, how does it feel being on a date with Batman?"

Raising an eyebrow, Soon Deok looked Eun up and down. "Does Batman wear t-shirts with Wang Wook's monogram on the back tag?" she asked, choking back a laugh, pointing to the slip of material that jutted out from Eun's collar. "No wonder Batman's shirt looked too big for him."

"Hey!" Eun quickly shoved the tag into his shirt and gave a harrumph. "I told you, I'm incognito. I borrowed one of Wook's workout shirts because Wang Eun would never be seen wearing something that doesn't perfectly fit him."

They laughed together and Eun passed by the two ladies that had sat down behind him. He almost tripped when he saw his sister-in-law sipping tea with Hae Soo. The conversation he had overheard clicked into place, which meant So his brother and Soo were still together… and they were considering marriage.

Eun maintained a cheerful grin for Soon Deok as his mind raced. So that's what So had asked the Chairman for after that family dinner. He'd wanted to marry Hae Soo. If he had already asked Myung Hee for permission, then it meant So was serious.

Eun wondered how long he would have to keep his brother and Soo's secrets.

* * *

 **Next week's chapter will be the last before my hiatus! Thank you so much to everyone who's been so supportive of this fic thus far- it would not have been written without your help!**

 **My plan is to end this story and begin a new one as Book 2 or Season 2. It'll be a part of a series :)**


	14. An End

**First, I'd like to apologize for the non-fluffiness.**

 **Second, I'd like to thank each and every one of my readers for taking part in this roller coaster ride of a fic. Thank you for commenting, leaving kudos, and constantly supporting me. DELMGA would not have come to completion without you.**

* * *

Soo crossed her arms and regarded So with mixed emotions as he clasped his hands behind his back and gazed at her with raised eyebrows. "Why are we up here?" he asked, a smirk toying at his lips. He tilted his chin and stared at her lovingly as she sighed, her eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

If there ever was a time when So found Soo the cutest, it was when she was frustrated. She would run her hands through her hair, bite her tongue,purse her lips, and frown in a way that made him smile. He wondered why she was annoyed this time.

They stood on the second storey of Wook's apartment, hidden amongst the trees and plants that so carefully grew and spread out. Dense foliage shielded them from any eyes in the other buildings around them. Soo had brought him upstairs because it was the perfect place to have a conversation without being overheard or seen.

"Why did you perform a ceremonial bow to my cousin?" Without preamble, she dove head first and asked what was on her mind. "I told you to wait, but you went and asked if we could get married."

Surprised at Soo's outburst, So felt his grin fade and a more serious expression take its place. He examined Soo's expression and wondered why that had riled her up so much. "Are you angry that I didn't lie to your cousin?" Confused, he took a step forward but Soo stood her ground as he looked down at her, his height giving him an advantage. His arms moved to cross in front of his chest. "I didn't want to lie to your cousin. I told her the truth. We're going to get married, aren't we? I just got it over with." So raised an eyebrow as if to question the integrity of their agreement.

Protesting, Soo shook her head. "Yes, we're going to get married-"

"Then I don't see what the problem is," interrupted So. He did not want to fight with Soo. Not this soon. They had only found each other for a month now and he was unwilling to lose her. "She asked me what my relationship to you was and I told her we were seeing each other romantically."

"But you didn't have to tell her we were getting married," Soo protested, her hands on her hips. She stared up at So as he narrowed his eyes down at her.

"You talk as if you don't want to marry me," he muttered in a low voice. Disgruntled, he ran a hand through his hair and gripped at the roots. "Why are we arguing about this? I told your cousin the truth!"

"And what if she sent you away?" Soo demanded, her own anger flaring. She wanted nothing more for their argument to end, but from past actions, she knew that they tip-toed over frayed rope and the slightest imbalance would send them falling. She had no wish to let So go- not after losing him once. She had spent an entire pregnancy pining over the man that would not return her letters, let alone see her before she died. Never again. She had endured too much pain to allow it to be repeated in her next life. "She could have sent you away and then we'd never be able to marry!" shouted Soo.

Scoffing, So gave a shake of his head and he leaned closer to her, a smirk returning to his face. He felt his anger dissipate as he regarded an adorably furious Soo. "Do you think living in different houses would have kept me away from you?" He smiled and uncrossed his arms, willing to put the argument behind them. Reaching to cup Soo's cheek, he tried to console his lover.

"It did in Goryeo," Soo snapped, unable to contain her rage. Unshed tears glistened in her narrowed eyes as she pushed So's hand away from her face, unwilling to let him touch her as if everything was alright.

So froze and they stared at each other, dark eyes meeting and minds clashing in a thunderstorm of unsaid words. Soo watched her words sink into So's heart as if she had impaled him. She watched as his smirk faded into nothing and then into a tormented expression. Her own chest ached as she bit back the urge to retract her words.

"You…" So released a shuddering breath, taking a step back. "You…" he repeated, his own eyes glistening. His hands flew to his side where they curled into fists. His voice clenched as he fought to control his tone. "Do you have any idea how much pain you caused me when you just picked up everything and left?" So fought a losing battle as his voice rose. "When you left me for Jung?!" he spat. "Do you have any idea how much I wanted to take you back?!"

"But you didn't!" Soo shot back, her own voice escalating. "You left me in the same way I left you! I waited every single day for you to come, but you didn't!" Hot tears fell down her cheeks, leaving wet trails in their wake. They glistened like diamonds in the light of the setting sun. As So's voice grew, Soo's only fell. "Every day, I waited for you, but I could never hear your voice or see you before I..." She trailed off in a choked whisper, holding her arms around her body to prevent her sobs from rising.

She could not lose this battle. She could only continue.

"When Myung Hee told me she thought about making you leave, I thought I was going to lose you again. I thought my selfishness would make you hate me again." She turned her gaze up toward So as he wiped his own eyes and glared away from her, his arms crossed.

"Again," he huffed, his broad shoulders rising and falling abruptly. " _Again_. Make me hate you again," he muttered her words and shook his head before facing her. "When have I _ever_ hated you? When, in any of our lives, did I ever do anything but love you?"

Shaking her head, Soo looked away. Roughly, she swiped at her eyes to will the tears away and to remove any trace of their existence. Any words that formed in her mind refused to exit her mouth and her hands clamped over her mouth as more tears replaced the ones she had just wiped. She choked down her sobs and tried to speak, but no words would form against her lips.

So felt his heart hammering in his chest as he realized how Soo must have felt those during horribly long months when he had neglected to open Jung's envelopes. When he had indirectly hurt Soo with his own hands because of his blinding hatred toward a brother. When he had left her alone because his own anger had stilled his hand and turned him from the one that needed him the most.

She had been sick, dying, and pregnant while he was neglectful. How afraid had she been that she would lose the baby or succumb before their child was born?

As Soo wept in front of him, So realized that his rash actions had caused her to be afraid that his mistakes would separate them again. That after all they had gone through, she was afraid they would part the same way they had a thousand years ago. After promising to never let her cry again, So had been the one to cause her tears. He was the reason she stood before him, tears falling from her beautiful eyes. Because he had been too stupid to seek her out in a past life.

He swallowed thickly before opening his arms and pulling Soo against his chest, gripping the back of her shirt and hugging her close. He could feel her fighting his hold, pushing at his chest with clenched hands and forced shoves. "Let me go!" she protested, her voice growing shrill and her fury only rising. "Let me go!" So endured each blow that landed onto his body, never allowing his grip on her to loosen for fear of losing her.

Soo fought with what remaining strength she had and tried to pull from from So's embrace until her tired body felt drained. She hit and pushed him with all that she could muster until there was nothing left for her to do but set her arms down and let her tears fall onto the soft material of his shirt. "Let me go," she whimpered as her hands feebly dragged down So's chest.

"No." His desperate growl was low in her ear as he held her tighter, his arms constricting around her body. "I'll never let you go again. Anything that happens from now on, we'll do it together. Any decisions, any meetings, _anything_ ," he emphasized his words as Soo's forehead rested against his chest. "I promise."

They stood there, shaded by trees and surrounded by flowers in what felt like a scene from a drama. Gentle winds ruffled past them and after what felt like an eternity, Soo pressed closer to So's chest as his grip on her loosened. Ever so slowly, her arms crept up his sides until her hands draped over his hips in a loose hold over the small of his back.

"I'm sorry," So murmured into her hair. He inhaled the rosy perfume that emanated from her, memorizing the notes of her scent.

Soo closed her eyes against So's chest and breathed deeply, her fingers gently curling into the fabric of his shirt.

Too caught up in their own world of quiet agony, neither noticed when the door to the balcony opened and Myung Hee stepped out into the fresh air. Neither noticed when Myung Hee stepped towards them and paused as she took in the sight of her cousin and brother-in-law embracing each other as if it would be their last.

Crossing her arms, she watched as So pressed his cheek to the crown of Soo's head and nuzzled closer to her, his large hands flat against her back. They seemed too comfortable for a couple that claimed to have known each other for one month. The way he hugged her, the way she held onto his shirt… Myung Hee cleared her throat.

The two split as if they had been electrocuted and Myung Hee noticed the red around Soo's eyes that indicated that she had been crying as well as the same marks that indicated So had as well. "My husband is looking for you," she said to So, reaching into her pocket for the handkerchief she kept. Handing it to her brother-in-law, she gave him a pointed look. "Please wipe your eyes before going to his office."

So cleared his throat and declined the cloth with a small nod. He glanced at Soo before wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. He gave Myung Hee a small bow before walking past her and returning into the house.

Once the door closed behind him, Myung Hee regarded her cousin who sniffled and wiped her eyes. "May I ask what… happened?" she asked Soo. Worried, she stepped forward and used the handkerchief in her hand to dab at Soo's cheeks and remove the traces of crying from her skin. "Why are you crying? Did you fight?"

Nodding, Soo gasped and looked away, taking a deep breath to calm her heart. "We fought, I shouted at him, I said... something I shouldn't have, and we... forgave each other."

They sat down together and Myung Hee took her cousin's hands in her own. "Soo, do you want to leave?" she asked softly. "Do you want to live with So?" She looked at her cousin with questioning eyes as Soo's mouth opened and closed in surprise.

"Not yet," her cousin replied. "I told him to wait until you gave birth because I want to stay here to help you. I think Mun Seong is helping him look at real estate in Seoul."

Nodding, Myung Hee gave Soo a smile. Slowly, ever so slowly, she could feel herself relenting to her cousin's relationship. "How are you?" she asked. "I feel like I haven't taken much time to know how you've been since you came. With the baby and Wook's business, I've had my hands so full that I haven't asked if you're happy." Patting Soo's hand, Myung Hee listened as her cousin gave a little laugh.

"I'm... fine. I've been fine," Soo gave her shoulders a small shake. "You must hate having to keep our secrets from your husband."

Myung Hee shook her head and hummed softly. "Wook and I were arranged to marry when I was fifteen," she sighed wistfully. "And as much as I love my husband, even teenaged me noticed just how often we ran into each other. Technically we dated for ten years before we got married and… I guess I wish I had as much a whirlwind romance as you two have." They met eyes and Myung Hee gave her cousin a reassuring smile.

Soo reciprocated the expression and Myung Hee reached to tuck a stray hair behind Soo's ear, wiping a tear that fell from her eye. "When did you realize you were in love with Wook?" the younger woman asked.

Folding her hands in her lap, Myung Hee exhaled through her nose and gave a slow tip of her head. Frowning, she took a moment to think. "Do you remember when you were eight- I may have been nineteen or twenty then- and I was in the hospital because my lungs were acting up? You mother brought you to see me then."

She watched Soo's eyebrows wrinkle in thought. The younger woman gave a little nod as if to pretend to remember. Myung Hee only smiled as the old memory resurfaced. "Before I went to the hospital, I was with Wook and when I couldn't walk any further because my chest hurt, he carried me to the hospital and then refused to leave my side while I was getting examined."

Myung Hee was relieved to see Soo smile through her tears. "Did he hold your hand and say everything would be alright?" Soo asked.

Shaking her head, Myung Hee pressed a hand to her lips as she sighed. "As strong as Wook looks and as skilled as he is maintaining a straight face, he was no matched for the emergency room." She shook her head. "I had to hold his hand and ask him if he was alright because he looked two seconds from fainting when they drew my blood."

The cousins sat and spoke together as Myung Hee's anecdote unfolded. The little story was enough to make Soo's gloomy mood fade in the slightest. "I knew I loved Wook when he sat beside me for two days, looking pale and nauseated while holding my hand and refusing to go until I was discharged. But what about you?" Peering at her cousin, Myung Hee hoped to help Soo by bringing up happier memories. "When did you realize you loved So? It must have been soon since you've only been seeing each other a month."

Soo nodded slowly as an answer rose in her mind. _When he gave up everything to stand by me in the pouring rain as I performed a kneeling protest... When he took an arrow for me._

"I don't know if there was a certain day when I fell in love with him," Soo pursed her lips and frowned. "It was so gradual…" she snapped her fingers. "On the day I broke up with my old boyfriend, So came to my room at night with mini cakes. He said that he'd found them in the fridge, but I saw the receipt for them in the trash." She skimmed a few details and added the part about the receipts so her story would seem more believable. Soo looked up at the sky and exhaled through her nose. "We spent the entire night up, eating cake and talking about our lives and… and I just fell in love."

She hated lying to her cousin, but there was no other way to affirm her relationship to So without sounding deranged. She couldn't outright say that they had met in a past life and somehow found their fates aligning a thousand years later.

* * *

That night, So sat in his bedroom and stared at the ruffled gray sheets on his bed, tapping his feet and wondering if he should go to Soo. Dressed in his usual nightclothes of a pair of blue pants, he rested his elbows against his knees and nervously wondered if she would still be angry at him. If he went to her, would she make him leave?

At the same time, Soo sat on the yellow sheets of her bed and gnawed at the tip of her thumb as she wondered if So would come to her. Her bare feet peeked out from beneath her nightgown and she wiggled her toes, her teeth grinding against the pad of her thumb.

 _Should I go to him?_

She slipped off of her bed and padded around it toward the door, holding her arms as goosebumps dotted her skin. Quietly, she opened her door and stepped out of her bedroom and into the dark hallway.

When she looked up, she saw So stepping out of his bedroom and silently shutting the door. Their eyes met and Soo paused as her hand lingered on the doorknob.

Frozen in the hallway, they waited for the other to make a move and suddenly, it was as if they were meeting for the first time... again.

She took a tentative step forward and So did as well until they met in the middle, two people caught in a desolate hallway.

"Will you let me sleep with you tonight?" So asked as Soo rested her head against his arm. Her warm breath flitted against his bared skin and and So placed a hand to the small of her back as he awaited her response.

"I thought…" she murmured, "you promised you'd never let me sleep alone again." Soo peered up at So, her eyes glinting in the dark, delicate lashes fluttering as she blinked.

Nodding his head, So pressed his lips to her forehead, accepting her invitation. "You're right, I did."

They walked to Soo's room together, not another word spoken until they were safely locked inside and beneath the covers of Soo's bed.

Holding Soo in his arms, So tangled his legs with hers and pulled her so close that he could feel the tip of her nose against his throat. He caressed the back of her head as he embraced her, kissing her temple. "I was so worried you'd refuse to let me sleep beside you," he murmured.

Soo's hands met So's bare chest as she breathed in the lingering scent of men's body wash that clung to his skin as well as the faint traces of aftershave that had yet to wear off. "I've gotten so used to having you beside me, I don't think I would have slept without you here." Soo's muffled reply sent a warm flutter to So's heart.

Nudging his forehead against hers, So closed his eyes and kissed Soo, tasting the cherry flavored lip balm that coated her lips and the mint of toothpaste on her tongue. Carding his fingers through her hair, he kissed both of her cheeks, her eyelids, and then the tip of her nose before returning to her mouth. "I love you," he whispered hoarsely.

"I love you," Soo mirrored his words.

"No," So shook his head as his lips parted from hers. "Don't say it. Not tonight." His hands found Soo's thighs, tracing the joints and line of her hips through her nightgown. His touch found the sides of her legs, remembering where each scar from her previous life had been placed through torture. Through the cotton of her dress, he glided his fingertips over the inside of her thigh, the line of her knees, and the joint of her hip. He pulled her leg up so that it rested against his hip.

"Tonight," he breathed against her lips, "let me love you."

"No," Soo stopped him, her hand grasping his wrist. She stopped his movement up her thigh and locked eyes with him. So raised an eyebrow at her, but remained still. "I'm not going to lay back and let you guilt yourself through this- we both hurt each other in the past. We're both at fault and this isn't just your burden to bear."

So lifted the hand that Soo grasped, touching her face with it. "I know," he replied. "But I-"

"Wang So," Soo cut in. "You're not a king anymore, you're a man. You have me in this life and I'm never leaving." Her hand released his wrist and she placed it against his cheek, her thumb tracing the line of his cheekbones. "We're in this together now. Whether we get married or not doesn't matter to me anymore. I just want to be with you."

So remained silent as Soo touched the blank skin of his face where his scar once was, tracing the lines she had memorized, covered, and loved in the past. She watched as So closed his eyes at her touch.

"You want me to lay back and let you forgive yourself, but I'm not going to do that," Soo continued in a soft voice. "I'm going to love you back, Wang So, because we're not on either sides of a balance anymore. We're on the same side, and I'm never leaving you again."

Chuckling, So nodded. His eyes opened as Soo's fingertips traced up the bridge of his nose and along his left eye, remembering a past life. "Good," he murmured, pulling Soo flush against his chest. "Because I'm _never_ letting you go again."

* * *

 **Holy fuck, it's the last chapter. Wow. Who knew I'd actually finish this lol. Hiatus here I come. I'm having duck bulgogi for lunch, guys. I'm hyped.**

 ** _This is not the end of DELMGA_ ; I've turned it into a series. "Don't Ever Let Me Go Again" will be continued on May 28th, 2017 (KST) in Season/Book 2: "Hold My Hand and Jump". See you guys then!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
